


Survival Is A Habit (Traduccion)

by yuki_yuki



Series: Shut Up and Help Us (Traducción) [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abduction, Alive Allison Argent, Alive Claudia Stilinski, Alive Hale Family, Alive Laura Hale, Alive Talia Hale, Alive Vernon Boyd & Erica Reyes, Alpha Derek, Alpha Scott, Alpha Talia Hale, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Stiles, Derek Feels, Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, Emissary Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, Full Shift Werewolves, Hale Family Feels, Kid Fic, Kidnapped Isaac, Kidnapped Stiles, Kidnapping, M/M, Minor Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Minor Isaac Lahey/Original Male Character, Minor Laura Hale/Original Male Character, Minor Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore/Cora Hale, Minor Peter Hale/Original Male Character, Minor Sheriff Stilinski/Claudia Stilinski - Freeform, Minor Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes, Multi, Panic Attacks, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Torture, Werewolf Conferences & Conventions, Werewolf Mates, post season 3B
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 11:38:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 45,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17897717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki
Summary: Casi un año después de que la manada Hale derrotara a su primera amenaza real, Talia recibe una llamada invitándolos a asistir a la Convención Trienal de Manadas.Aceptan gustosamente, esperando usar el CTM como una última celebración antes de que los miembros más jóvenes se vayan a la universidad. Pero cuando una serie de eventos ponen en riesgo a la manada, se encuentran en una necesidad desesperada de aliados.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Survival Is A Habit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11735367) by [HelloWhyTheFuckAmIHere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloWhyTheFuckAmIHere/pseuds/HelloWhyTheFuckAmIHere). 



> Me habia olvidado completamente de subir la segunda parte de Of course it's fairies en esta plataforma, mis mas sinceras disculpas :8

No, Stiles

—No, Stiles.

Stiles se pellizcó el puente de la nariz y resopló el teléfono. —Ahora, Derek, hemos hablado de esto. Necesitas enunciar mejor, porque eso se parecía mucho a 'No', cuando estoy seguro de que lo que realmente dijiste fue...

—Dije que no. No estamos adoptando un gatito que encontraste en un callejón.” La voz de Derek fue firme cuando suspiró en el auricular.

Stiles puso mala cara. —Pero Der, alguien acaba de dejarla allí. ¿Quién deja un gatito en una caja al lado de un basurero como si fuera basura? —Cogió un instrumento quirúrgico de metal y lo dejó caer con un sonido metálico cuando vio que Deaton lo miraba con impaciencia.

—¿Que fue ese ruido? Stiles, ¿dónde estás?

Stiles miró a su alrededor y acercó su dedo de los labios a Ana. Ana simuló cerrar sus labios con fuerza y soltó una risita silenciosa desde su posición sobre la mesa de metal en el centro de la habitación. Ella acariciaba suavemente al gatito mientras Deaton le hacía un chequeo.

Se aclaró la garganta. —¿Quién? —Preguntó inocentemente. —Yo y Ana? Estamos en el supermercado como se supone que debemos estar. ¿Dónde más estaríamos?

Stiles casi podía oír a Derek poner los ojos en blanco. —Estás en la oficina del veterinario, ¿verdad? Vamos, Stiles, no dejes que Ana se apegue a este gato.

—Es un gatito, —Stiles corrigió gruñón.

—No tenemos ninguno de los suministros necesarios para cuidar a un gatito, —se contuvo rápidamente. —Y además, a los gatos no les suelen gustar los hombres lobo.

Stiles suspiró, a punto de rendirse, cuando la inspiración lo golpeó de repente. —Eso es realmente una vergüenza, Der. Ana quiso ponerle el nombre de Jackson.

Hubo un momento de silencio antes: "Iré a buscar los suministros, no se lo digas a Jackson hasta que llegue a casa. —Quiero ver su cara , —dijo Derek rápidamente antes de colgar el teléfono y salir corriendo por la puerta.

Stiles se rió para sus adentros y le encantó a Ana. Deaton terminó su examen y determinó que el gatito estaba en perfecto estado de salud.

Derek debió haberse sentido realmente emocionado al ver la reacción de Jackson al escuchar que la gata compartía su nombre, porque él dirigió a Stiles y Ana de regreso a la casa con todos los suministros.

—Ella es linda, ¿no? —Stiles le preguntó a Derek, llevando al gatito negro a donde el hombre ahora estaba parado en la sala de estar. Derek levantó a Ana de donde estaba junto a Stiles y le besó la cara antes de bajarla y concentrar su atención en el gatito en los brazos de Stiles.

Derek se encogió de hombros de manera poco convincente. —Ella está bien.

Ana sacudió la cabeza con firmeza. —No, papá, ella es perfecta!

El lobo se derritió. Derek sonrió involuntariamente y estuvo de acuerdo sin más provocación. —Si, tienes razón. Ella es perfecta.

Saludó a Stiles correctamente con un beso en los labios, y salió por la puerta para descargar los comestibles que Stiles y Ana habían compraron antes de que encontraran al animal abandonado.

—¿Tú y Allison ya enviaron sus formularios de alojamiento? —Derek llamó desde la cocina, donde había comenzado a descargar las bolsas.

Stiles se sentó en uno de los taburetes de la isla de la cocina, mirando a Ana jugar con el gato Jackson en el piso de la sala de estar. —Sí, los finalizamos ayer.

Derek zumbó y levantó una ceja a Stiles. —¿Y estás seguro de que no quieres simplemente vivir aquí?

—Der, —se quejó Stiles. —Hemos hablado de esto. Berkeley está a solo 45 minutos. Allison y yo volveremos cada fin de semana, y si tú o la manada nos necesitan, podemos estar en casa en una hora.

—Sí, lo sé, —Derek hizo un puchero, rodeando la isla y envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Stiles desde atrás. Se acurrucó en el cuello de Stiles, deleitándose con el aroma feliz que su compañero estaba desprendiendo.

Se separaron cuando la puerta se abrió, revelando a Jackson, Peter y Dom.

—¡Jackson! —Dijo Derek con entusiasmo, enderezándose y caminando hacia su beta. Se agachó y pellizcó la nariz de Ana, levantando el gatito mientras se levantaba a toda altura. —Hay alguien que me gustaría que conozcas.

Empujó al gatito a los brazos de Jackson, ocultando apenas su deleite ante la confusión del lobo.

—Este es Jackson, —proclamó Derek con una sonrisa.

Jackson miró de reojo a su alfa con suspicacia. —Está bien.... —Miró hacia abajo y comenzó a acariciar al gatito, rascándole detrás de las orejas, ronroneó. —Es un poco lindo.

—Sí, —estuvo de acuerdo Derek encantado. —Ella lo es.

Jackson miró a Derek con asesinato en sus ojos. Puso al gatito en las manos de Dom y se fue detrás de Derek, que había salido corriendo por la puerta aún abierta, riendo histéricamente.

Stiles negó con la cabeza, riéndose cariñosamente de sus lobos. —¿Alguna suerte de encontrar un lugar para la boda?, —Le preguntó a Dom y Peter.

Dom se sentó en el piso con Ana y puso al gato Jackson en el piso entre ellos. —No. La sesión de tutoría de Lydia duró mucho, así que envió a Jackson en su lugar y sin ofenderle, pero es una especie de proxy de planificador de bodas horrible.

“¡Escuché eso!” Bramó a Jackson desde algún lugar afuera.

Peter puso los ojos en blanco y fue a la cocina para ayudar a Stiles a terminar de guardar las compras.

Talia llegó a casa del trabajo poco después de que Jackson y Derek hubieran regresado de su combate afuera. No fue un gran partido, pero Derek se estaba riendo demasiado fuerte para ponerse serio en la pelea.

Peter se unió a Dom y Ana en el piso para jugar con el gato Jackson, mientras que Talia los atrapó a todos en una llamada que acababa de recibir.

—Peter, ¿recuerdas a mi vieja amiga Marcy?

Pensó en ello por un minuto antes de asentir. —Ella era parte de esa pequeña manada en Idaho. La manada de Davis.

Talia asintió. —Bueno, ella me llamó hoy para hacerme saber que hemos sido invitados al CTM.

Peter enarcó las cejas con sorpresa. —¿Eso sigue ahí?

—¿Qué es el CTM? —Preguntó Stiles.

—La Convención de la manada Trienal, —respondió Talia. —Como su nombre lo indica, hay uno cada tres años. Cualquiera y todos las manadas son bienvenidos, pero algunas manadas más grandes reciben una llamada de uno de los anfitriones para extender una invitación formal. Al parecer este año nos clasificamos.

Stiles zumbaba en sus pensamientos. —Suena a que podría ser divertido. ¿Cuándo es?

—El próximo mes. Todo el mundo estará fuera de la escuela para entonces, por lo que podría ser una buena oportunidad para que nos reunamos con otras manadas y celebremos la graduación de todos.

Stiles se levantó del suelo y comenzó a sacar los ingredientes para la cena. —También podría ser un buen lugar para ganar algunos aliados, —dijo distraídamente desde el interior de la despensa.

Talia le sonrió con orgullo antes de dirigir su atención a la nueva adición felina de la manada.

En la cena de esa noche, la manada debatió quién los representaría en la convención y quién se quedaría para proteger el territorio.

—Se consideraría un gran insulto si el Alfa o Alfas de una manada invitada no asistiera, —señaló Talia.

Derek frunció el ceño. —Bueno, entonces alguien tendrá que quedarse con Ana. No la quiero cerca de tanta gente que no conocemos.

Stiles asintió. —Estoy de acuerdo. Alguien también tendrá que quedarse atrás y cuidar al gato Jackson.

—¿Tal vez el lobo Jackson? —Isaac sugirió con una cara seria.

Jackson gruñó. —'¿Lobo Jackson?' No. No, absolutamente no.

Cora se rió detrás de su mano antes de enseñarle la cara. —Bueno, ¿de qué otra manera vamos a diferenciarlos?

—NO me estáis llamando lobo Jackson. Soy Jackson a secas, el gato es gato Jackson , —exigió con finalidad.

Erica levantó las manos en señal de rendición. —Bien, bien. Oye, Jackson, ¿puedes pasarme la sal?

Se levantó de su silla antes de que Erica hubiera terminado su pregunta. Los dos corrieron alrededor de la habitación dos veces antes de que Erica hiciera un descanso hacia la puerta principal.

El resto del grupo se rió e inmediatamente comenzó a apostar sobre quién ganaría la inevitable pelea entre los dos betas.

—Bueno, —dijo Talia con la risa en su voz. —Supongo que vamos a dejar de discutir la convención más tarde. Mientras tanto, Peter, Dom, ¿por qué no les cuentas a todos los lugares de la boda que hemos visitado hoy?


	2. Chapter 2

A lot higher

Después de que Dom, quien había conseguido un trabajo como profesor de historia en la Escuela Secundaria de Beacon Hills, y Wallace, que trabajaba en la biblioteca de la Escuela Primaria de Beacon Hills, llevó a Ana a la escuela, Stiles se sentó con los Alfas para discutir la logística del convención.

—Está bien, —dijo Stiles mientras se sentaba a la mesa de la cocina, agarrando su café como un salvavidas. —Scott y yo tenemos unos 20 minutos antes de que tengamos que reunirnos con los demás en la escuela.

Talia asintió en reconocimiento. —Haremos esto rápido entonces. Entonces, ya hemos establecido que los cuatro iremos a la convención, ¿sí?

Los otros tres en la mesa asintieron. —Creo que deberíamos dejar al menos un segundo atrás para proteger el territorio, —sugirió Derek.

Scott dejó su taza de café y se lamió los labios. —Estoy de acuerdo. Creo que debería ser Laura. Si nos ocurriera algo a los cuatro, ella estaría más calificada para liderar la manada.

Stiles escribió una lista de Se quedan y se vanen su libreta. Se colocó a sí mismo ya los Alfas bajo Van y Laura bajo Se quedan. —¿Alguien más? No creo que mis padres o Melissa puedan salir del trabajo por tanto tiempo, por lo que probablemente se quedarán , —murmuró para sí mismo mientras escribía sus nombres.

—Peter querrá asistir, —ofreció Derek en voz baja. —Y conocerá a mucha gente de allí, así que será útil tenerlo a la hora de hacer aliados.

Talia sonrió suavemente. —Estoy de acuerdo. Dom vendrá también, entonces. No hay separación entre los dos, especialmente no tan cerca de la boda.

Stiles los agregó a la lista Ir. —Entonces, si Laura es la segunda que se queda atrás, ¿Lydia e Isaac vendrán con nosotros?

Derek y Scott se miraron para confirmar y asintieron.

—Los betas más jóvenes también querrán asistir, —comentó Talia. —Cora, Jackson, Erica, Boyd, Malia y Kira.

—Ok, —murmuró Stiles mientras escribía sus nombres. —Eso hace catorce. Haz... hmm. —Dejó de hablar y miró hacia arriba.

Talia levantó las cejas en una invitación para que siguiera hablando. —¿Qué es, Stiles?

Stiles se mordió el labio con incertidumbre. —¿Queremos que venga uno de los Argents?

Los cuatro se recostaron en sus sillas en silencio, contemplando la pregunta.

Finalmente, Talia suspiró. —Son parte de nuestra manada. Puede que a algunas personas les parezca incorrecto escuchar que un Argent asiste a la convención, pero confiamos en ellos. Y cualquier manada que desee hacer una alianza con nosotros debe saber que también está haciendo una alianza con Allison y Chris.

—Hablaremos con ellos esta tarde, entonces, —dijo Stiles. —A ver cuál preferiría asistir.

—Excelente, —respondió Talia, poniéndose de pie.

Los otros siguieron su ejemplo y se levantaron también. Derek acompañó a Stiles y Scott a la puerta, agarrando las llaves de Stiles de la mesa lateral que había junto a la entrada principal. —Scott, ¿vas a llevar el jeep a la clínica de animales justo después de la escuela?

Scott asintió, luchando con las correas de su mochila.

—Ok, —susurró Derek, inclinándose para presionar un suave beso en los labios de Stiles. —Ana y yo te recogeremos a las 3.

Stiles solo sonrió y se volvió para seguir a Scott por la puerta. Cuando llegó a los escalones del porche se detuvo en seco. —Oh, olvidé algo, —murmuró para sí mismo.

Derek estaba en la puerta, frunciendo el ceño confundido. Stiles agarró el frente de su camisa y lo atrajo para darle un beso más largo y sucio. Derek se rió y respondió con entusiasmo, persiguiendo los labios de Stiles cuando comenzó a alejarse con una sonrisa.

Stiles le guiñó un ojo y se dio la vuelta, corriendo hacia el auto donde Scott estaba parado rodando los ojos.

—Estáis tan enamorados, es asqueroso, —se quejó el lobo mientras saltaba en el asiento del pasajero del jeep.

Stiles se burló. —Dice el chico que una vez escribió un poema sobre las palmas de su novia.

—Stiles, no entiendes. Son tan suaves , —dijo Scott con aire soñador, mirando hacia el espacio con una sonrisa tonta en su rostro.

El jeep rugió a la vida. —Entiendo. Me hiciste que lo leyera todo , —respondió Stiles con un ojo cariño.

La escuela pasó rápidamente. Stiles había encontrado el resto de la manada antes de que las clases comenzaran para hacerles saber que todos asistirían a la conferencia.

Hubo abrazos emocionados y gritos de alegría que les hicieron ganar las miradas molestas de sus compañeros, pero nadie les prestó atención.

Después de la escuela, Stiles se aventuró al estacionamiento y miró a su alrededor en busca del Camero. Antes de que pudiera encontrarlo, vio movimiento por el rabillo del ojo y giró la cabeza justo a tiempo para ver un pequeño borrón en forma de Ana corriendo hacia sus piernas.

Él se agachó y la levantó como ella lo hizo. —¡Bueno, hola! ¿Cómo estuvo la escuela, cariño? , —Preguntó mientras la bajaba.

Ana lo miró a través de sus pestañas y comenzó a contar con entusiasmo cada segundo de su día. Derek se acercó a un ritmo más tranquilo y tomó la mano de Ana después de saludar a Stiles con un breve beso en la mejilla.

Los tres se aventuraron de vuelta al coche. Cuando se instalaron y Ana se distrajo de su historia por su lobo de peluche, Isaac, Stiles extendió la mano y unió sus dedos con los de Derek.

—¿Le contaste lo de la convención? —Stiles le preguntó a Derek.

Derek asintió. —Hmm, tal vez ella pueda ayudarnos a averiguar si Allison o Chris deberían ir.

—Adora a Allison, así que sabes que querrá que se quede.

Derek lo miró de reojo. —No sé sobre eso. Cada vez que uno de nosotros la lleva al parque, ella pregunta si el tío Chris se va.

Stiles se rió entre dientes. —Ok, diez dólares dice que querrá que Allison se quede con ella.

—Acuerdo. ¿Oye, pequeña? Derek miró por el espejo retrovisor para asegurarse de que Ana estaba prestando atención.

—¿Sí, papá? —Ella continuó jugando con Isaac, pero sus ojos se encontraron con los de su padre en el espejo.

—¿Quién preferiría que se quedara en casa contigo durante la conferencia, Allison o Chris?

Ana frunció el ceño y lo pensó por un segundo. —Tío Chris, —decidió con un firme asentimiento.

—¿Qué? —Stiles balbuceó con indignación.

Derek solo sonrió y extendió una mano expectante. Stiles gruñó, metiendo la mano en el bolsillo y golpeó el dinero en la palma de su novio.

Allison y Chris se rieron cuando Derek les contó cómo se había decidido cuál de ellos asistiría a la convención y acordaron que Allison los acompañaría.

—¿Por qué elegiste a Chris? —Derek le preguntó a Ana cuando se unió a los tres en la sala de estar.

—Porque él me empuja más rápido en los columpios, —respondió ella como si la respuesta fuera obvia. —Voy mucho más alto que cuando lo haces, papá.

—¿Ah, sí? —Derek respondió, inclinando su cabeza y cerrando los ojos hacia Chris. —¿Mucho más alto?

Chris solo levantó sus manos y sus cejas inocentemente, tratando de no sonreír, hasta que Ana tiró de Derek hacia uno de los sillones para que pudieran colorearse juntos.

Por alguna razón, el gato Jackson adoraba a Malia. Ninguna cantidad de gruñidos o destellos de ojos la sacaría del regazo de Malia, y ella había seguido a Malia por toda casa.

—¿Por qué no puedo simplemente comerla? Es molesto , —le preguntó Malia a Kira encogiéndose de hombros.

Kira se limitó a sonreír y le dio unas palmaditas en la rodilla.

—Porque la amamos, y es nuestra responsabilidad cuidarla, —respondió Stiles pacientemente desde el otro lado de la habitación sin levantar la vista de su libro de texto.

Los tres de ellos e Isaac estaban escondidos en una oficina de arriba haciendo los deberes. Malia había estado sentada en el suelo hasta que se les unió el curioso gatito, que se había dirigido directamente a la coyote.

Malia gruñó por lo bajo y se sentó al lado de Kira en el sofá, pero Jackson no se detuvo ante el cambio de altura. Maulló lastimosamente hasta que Kira la levantó con una mirada de disculpa hacia Malia.

Jackson saltó sobre el regazo de Kira y se acomodó en el pequeño espacio entre la pierna de Malia y el brazo del sofá.

Las orejas de Isaac se levantaron e inclinó la cabeza hacia la puerta abierta de la oficina. —Le diré, —dijo en un volumen normal en respuesta a lo que había oído. —Stiles, es tu turno de estar mano a mano con Chris.

Stiles terminó su párrafo y cerró su libro de texto con un suspiro. Levantó la vista hacia el hombre lobo, a la coyote y la kitsune, todos haciendo su tarea en silencio y se rió entre dientes con gratitud mientras pensaba en lo diferente que era su vida de lo que pensaba que sería cuando creciera.


	3. Chapter 3

A bad feeling

El sábado anterior a la graduación encontró a la manada esparcida por todo el país. Talia había insistido en que los miembros de la manada que se iban a la universidad vivieran en su propio espacio, en lugar de en los dormitorios. Esto fue principalmente una precaución de seguridad, ya que estar lejos de la manada puede hacer que una beta sea menos estable durante las lunas llenas hasta que se acostumbre.

Lydia, Jackson y Cora habían elegido escuelas en el área de Boston. Con Lydia en el MIT, Jackson en el Boston College y Cora en la Northeastern University, todos podrían compartir un apartamento, y eso haría que las lunas llenas fueran más fáciles para Jackson y Cora, ya que estarían cerca de alguien de la manada. Los tres habían decidido buscar apartamentos en persona, por lo que estaban haciendo un largo viaje de fin de semana a Massachusetts.

Malia y Kira habían decidido asistir a la Universidad de Washington en Seattle, para poder estar más cerca de los Yukimura y sus amigos, quienes habían ayudado a las dos a aprender a controlarse. Habían viajado con Keith, quien había decidido unirse a las dos durante al menos el primer año. Keith estaba fascinado por las kitsunes, así que cuando Noshiko se ofreció a dejarlo quedarse con ellos, no pudo decir que no.

Isaac, Boyd, Erica y Scott habían decidido permanecer cerca; los tres primeros planeaban asistir al Beacon Hills Community College, y Scott había decidido aceptar un lugar en el programa de Medicina y Veterinaria en UC Davis (sospechaba que la brillante recomendación de Deaton no le dolía, ya que sus calificaciones no eran las mejores para su segundo año).

Scott ya había realizado una gira por la Universidad de California en Davis, por lo que viajó con Allison a Berkeley. Ella y Stiles ya habían firmado el contrato de arrendamiento de su apartamento, pero Allison quería acostumbrarse a los alrededores antes de mudarse.

Peter había conseguido un trabajo como profesor de literatura en BHCC, por lo que se ofreció como voluntario para llevar a Isaac, Boyd y Erica a un tour más especializado por el campus.

Stiles se dio cuenta de que Derek estaba ansioso porque la manada estaba tan extendida, por lo que organizó que Derek y Chris llevaran a Ana al parque juntos. Sabía que una vez que Derek tuviera a Ana en los columpios, se encontraría tan involucrado en competir con Chris por el mejor empujador de columpio, que se olvidaría de sus preocupaciones.

Grady había completado su entrenamiento de agente y estaba intentando su primer doble turno como novato en el Departamento de Policía de Beacon Hills. Laura se fue por el día, pero decidió quedarse en la estación para ayudar (lea: obstaculizar), junto con John.

Con Claudia y Melissa en el trabajo, y Wallace ayudando a Dom a elegir el esmoquin de su boda, Stiles se encontró solo en la casa de Hale con Talia.

Talia miró a Stiles en el sillón de forma especulativa mientras se sentaba en el sofá frente a él.

—¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó suavemente con el ceño fruncido.

Stiles negó con la cabeza y devolvió sus pensamientos al presente. —Nada. Bueno, no, nada. Tengo este sentimiento.

—¿Un mal presentimiento?

El sol eligió este momento para esconderse detrás de las nubes, hundiendo la sala de estar en una oscuridad silenciosa. Stiles optó por no tomar el tiempo como una mala señal.

—No, sólo un sentimiento. ¿Como si me estuvieran vigilando? —Stiles miró por la ventana hacia el patio delantero vacío. —Sé que no, y ninguna de las barreras del perímetro se ha activado, por lo que no hay nada sobrenaturalmente incorrecto. —Apartó la mirada de la ventana y se concentró en sus manos retorciéndose en su regazo.

Talia frunció el ceño. —¿Cuánto tiempo has estado sintiéndote así, Stiles?

—Sólo los últimos días más o menos. Pensé que era ansiedad por cuando todos nos separaremos al final del verano, o tal vez sobre la convención. Pero no creo que sea por eso.

Talia lo consideró por un momento. Se puso de pie y les hizo a cada uno una taza de té. Stiles tomó su taza con un silencioso asentimiento de agradecimiento, pero no hizo ningún movimiento para beberla.

—¿Has hablado con Deaton sobre esto? Él no tiene una chispa, pero sería la mejor persona para decirte si tu sentimiento está relacionado con el Emisario. —Talia tomó un sorbo de su té sin apartar los ojos de Stiles.

Stiles asintió. —Sí, lo llamé ayer, pero no ha vuelto a llamarme. Scott tiene un turno en la clínica mañana cuando regrese, así que quizás lo acompañe si no tengo noticias de él antes de esa fecha.

Talia parecía querer decir más, pero se quedó en silencio. Jackson saltó a su regazo y se obligó a dormir, y así se quedaron los tres hasta que Dom y Wallace regresaron.

Chris y Derek regresaron del parque con Ana mucho antes de lo previsto. Stiles abrió la boca para preguntar por qué, pero se detuvo después de una sacudida de cabeza discreta de Derek. Derek asintió con la cabeza a Ana, lo que indicaba que no quería plantearlo delante de ella.

Stiles frunció el ceño y miró a Ana con cuidado. Ya que la niña parecía ilesa y estaba tarareando alegremente mientras perseguía al gato Jackson por la cocina, Stiles lo dejó pasar.

Más tarde, después de que Wallace llevó a Ana al campo de tiro con arco para practicar con su arco de principiante, Stiles acorraló a Derek en la biblioteca. —¿A qué se debió todo eso? ¿Está todo bien?

Derek se acercó a la puerta y se asomó para asegurarse de que Ana estaba fuera de la casa antes de responder. Talia, Dom y Chris detuvieron su conversación bruscamente para escuchar la respuesta de Derek.

—Solo habíamos estado en el parque durante aproximadamente media hora cuando comencé a sentir que algo estaba mal.

Talia y Stiles intercambiaron una mirada preocupada y consciente. Talia se sacó el teléfono del bolsillo, pero no hizo ningún movimiento para llamar a nadie por el momento.

—Vamos, —Stiles animó a Derek.

Derek se lamió los labios y continuó. —No noté nada sospechoso, así que ignoré la sensación. —Él negó con la cabeza. —Debería haber barrido el perímetro.

—¿Has descubierto qué causó el sentimiento?, —Preguntó Talia con el ceño fruncido.

—No, pero no desapareció después de otros quince minutos, así que se lo dije a Chris y decidimos irnos temprano.

Derek y Chris se miraron con recelo.

—Eso no es todo, ¿verdad? —Preguntó Stiles, entrecerrando los ojos sospechosamente a los dos.

—No, —ofreció Chris. —Sugerí que fueramos a la Clínica de Animales ya que está cerca del parque. No había pensado en traer nada más que mis armas habituales, ya que Derek iba a estar allí. Pero tengo un alijo de armas en ella. Así que pensé que si había algún peligro, podríamos encerrarnos en la clínica y estaríamos armados al menos.

—Tu tono se está poniendo un poco siniestro, Chris. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué dijo Deaton? Stiles se mordió el labio, nervioso por escuchar las respuestas.

Chris solo negó con la cabeza. —Esa es la parte extraña. Deaton no estaba allí.

—El letrero de la puerta ponía cerró y olía a humedad, como si nadie hubiera estado allí desde el turno de Scott el lunes, —agregó Derek.

—Pero había latidos dentro, ¿no? —¿De los animales? “Talia inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado en cuestión.

“No, no ha estado refugiando ningún animal desde la campaña de adopción hace dos semanas. Y su última lesión fue enviada a casa el lunes , —dijo Stiles. —Es por eso que Scott no ha estado desde entonces; Deaton le dijo que en realidad no tenía nada que hacer.

Talia salió al porche delantero para hacer una llamada telefónica. Los otros se quedaron en silencio por unos momentos.

—Es posible que Deaton haya cerrado la tienda ya que todo estaba relativamente tranquilo, —sugirió Stiles de manera poco convincente.

Derek solo negó con la cabeza. —¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo viste?

Stiles recordó la semana pasada. —Creo que fue el lunes por la mañana. Pasé por la clínica de camino a la escuela para devolver un libro que le había pedido prestado.

Chris sacó su teléfono y envió un mensaje rápido. Stiles escuchó que su teléfono sonaba en su bolsillo, indicando que Chris había enviado un mensaje al texto del grupo e la manada.

Hubo algunas vibraciones más, pero Stiles dejó que Chris los completara mientras los leía en tiempo real.

—No, nadie ha visto ni oído nada de él desde el lunes por la noche, —informó tristemente. —Peter acortará su gira y llevará a Isaac, Erica y Boyd a la casa de Deaton para ver si está allí.

Talia regresó a la casa desde el porche con la boca en una línea sombría, obviamente sin haber tenido éxito en alcanzar a Deaton.

Los cuatro encontraron asientos en la sala de estar, esperando recibir una respuesta de Peter.

Cuando Peter llamó a Chris menos de cinco minutos después para confirmar que la casa de Deaton estaba vacía y que su buzón estaba lleno, saltaron de sus asientos, se separaron y se pusieron en acción de inmediato.

Talia llamó a John para pedirle que pusiera un APB (orden de búsqueda) para el auto de Deaton, mientras que Chris se puso en contacto con Madeline, su contacto en el aquelarre de Liz en Nevada, para ver si podía decir si el antiguo Emisario de su manada había desaparecido.

Stiles llamó a Scott para confirmar lo que sabían, y apenas había terminado su primera oración antes de que escuchara el sonido distintivo de un automóvil que se estaba iniciando y que se cerraban dos puertas.

Wallace telefoneó a Keith, quien rápidamente reservó tres boletos de regreso desde Seattle a Beacon Hills.

Después de hablar por teléfono con John, Talia llamó a Cora para ver qué tan rápido ella, Jackson y Lydia podían regresar de Boston.

Dentro de las 12 horas, la manada estaba de nuevo juntos. Tenían un veterinario que encontrar.


	4. Chapter 4

Graduation

Una de las mayores indulgencias de la vida es permitirse el lujo de despertarse lentamente. Su cerebro aún no ha redescubierto el universo, pero sus oídos escuchan a los pájaros cantar alegremente y su cuerpo siente la suave curva de su colchón y el calor que le brinda su edredón.

Nada te preocupa porque tus preocupaciones no han surgido de donde permanecieron dormidos en tu mente mientras duermes, y el peso constante que presionaba sobre tu pecho no se ha dado a conocer porque, como tú, se aferra a esos últimos momentos de paz y tranquilidad antes de que tenga que retomar sus deberes melancólicos.

Stiles sonrió cuando su mano encontró un pecho firme. Todo lo que sintió durante varios segundos fue el lento ascenso y caída del torso de Derek mientras respiraba. Incluso cuando su mente aún estaba dormida, Stiles sabía que quería estar más cerca del calor que Derek estaba desprendiendo. Sabía que era seguro cubrirse con el hombre y frotarse la cara en el cuello barbudo de la persona que comparte su cama.

Pero aunque los ojos de Stiles aún estaban cerrados, su mente brillante comenzó a correr, los eventos de los últimos días lo alcanzaron tan rápidamente, su aliento atrapado en su pecho.

Este debería haber sido un día feliz. Graduación.

Pero Deaton seguía desaparecido, y ni Stiles ni Derek habían podido sacudir la sensación de que estaban siendo observados. Este no fue un día feliz.

Una vez que la mente de Stiles estuvo despierta, supo que no había manera de que pudiera volver a dormir. Renunciado a despertarse ante el sol, Stiles se levantó aturdido y cubrió a Derek con las mantas, esperando contra todo pronóstico que el hombre pudiera dormir durante al menos otra hora.

No era de extrañar que Scott ya estuviera en el piso de abajo observando cómo caía el café en la cafetera. Stiles sacudió la cabeza con tristeza y se unió a su mejor amigo en la isla de la cocina, sentado a su lado sin decir una palabra. En silencio observaron el goteo del café durante unos minutos antes de que Scott inclinara la cabeza hacia un lado.

Stiles supo sin preguntar que era Derek a quien Scott escuchaba caminar por las escaleras. Derek nunca pudo dormir una vez que Stiles estaba despierto.

Stiles suspiró e hizo una taza de café para él, Derek y Scott. Puso a Derek al lado del sillón, sabiendo que Ana bajaría pronto y se quedaría dormida en el regazo de Derek durante otros veinte minutos aproximadamente.

Derek se detuvo en la cocina para envolver sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Stiles, sujetándolo fuertemente por detrás una vez antes de soltarlo. Se detuvo de nuevo en Scott y colocó su mano ligeramente sobre el hombro de su compañero Alfa. Scott le ahorró un triste intento de sonreír antes de mirar su taza de café como si supiera las respuestas a todas sus preguntas.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que se unieran una aturdida Ana, que se acercó a Derek de inmediato, y al resto de la manada.

Lydia fue la última en bajar las escaleras al piso principal. Echó un vistazo a su silenciosa y abatida manada y suspiró profundamente.

—Oh, no. —Proclamó tan fuerte que despertó a Ana. —Así no va a ser el día de hoy.

—Lydia..., —se quejó Malia, ya apoyando su cabeza en sus brazos cruzados, donde estaba recostada sobre la mesa de la cocina. La posición de Erica reflejaba la de Malia, pero ni siquiera levantó la vista cuando Lydia había hablado.

—No, —dijo Lydia de nuevo. Mira, sé que todos estamos preocupados por Deaton. Pero Laura, Grady, Keith, Peter y Dom están en eso.” Lo hemos estado buscando durante tres días seguidos, y hoy es nuestro día de graduación.

Hizo una pausa y miró a su alrededor otra vez. Algunos de los miembros más jóvenes parecían al menos algo interesados en lo que estaba diciendo, así que siguió adelante.

—Hemos sobrevivido a la escuela secundaria, tenemos que celebrar eso.

Erica levantó la mano pero no la cabeza. —Bueno, técnicamente no todos sobrevivimos a es...

—Nada de eso, Reyes, —Lydia la interrumpió bruscamente. —Señoras, nos estaremos preparando aquí. Chicos, sus trajes los están esperando en el la casa de Stilinski.

Una vez que todos al menos la miraban, Lydia enarcó una ceja. —Id.

Stiles se rió entre dientes cuando Isaac y Jackson salieron de sus sillas. Boyd y Scott lo siguieron a un ritmo más tranquilo. Stiles se puso de pie y le dio un beso de despedida a Derek, dejando a Ana una vez más dormida con un beso en la frente.

Como todo lo que tenían que hacer era ponerse los trajes media hora antes de irse, los chicos se acomodaron en los asientos en la sala de estar y vieron una película una vez que llegaron a la casa de Stiles.

En un momento dado, Scott gimió suavemente, por lo que Isaac y Boyd se acurrucaron alrededor de su Alfa y Jackson se movió, así que estaba sentado a los pies de Scott con su peso contra sus piernas.

Stiles se fue a preparar algo de desayuno para sus lobos, y se acomodó junto a Jackson en el suelo una vez que había sido devorado.

El día pasó así, los chicos solo se levantaron para ir al baño o para poner otra película. Cuando Lydia llamó a Jackson con una advertencia de una hora, todos empezaron a prepararse a regañadientes.

Scott había agotado su batería revisando su teléfono cada cinco segundos en busca de noticias sobre Deaton. Así que cuando subió las escaleras para darse una ducha rápida, Stiles desenchufó su propio teléfono y enchufó a Scott.

Stiles miró hacia abajo después del intercambio y vio que tenía un mensaje de texto perdido. Lo abrió y no pudo evitar sonreír ante la foto que Derek le había enviado.

Aparentemente, Derek y Wallace se habían cansado de los cebos que estaban haciendo las chicas, así que habían llevado a Ana a caminar al parque.

La manada se amontonó en autos y condujo a la escuela secundaria en diferentes grados de silencio. Para cuando todo el mundo estaba dando vueltas por el estacionamiento, la mayoría de ellos tenía sonrisas en sus caras.

Stiles estaba casi demasiado atrapado en la emoción al notar a Scott y Derek hablando en el jeep. Sabía que no podía escabullirse de ellos, pero ambos parecían estar demasiado atrapados en su conversación como para prestarle atención.

Derek colocó su mano en el hombro de Scott con aire de disgusto. —Vamos a encontrarlo, Scott. Y cuando lo hagamos, él estará realmente orgulloso de ti.

Scott agachó la cabeza tristemente. —Sabía que mi padre no iba a estar aquí. Solo esperaba que Deaton pudiera verme graduarme. —Él sacudió la cabeza y miró hacia otro lado. —Es estúpido.

Derek apretó su agarre en el hombro de Scott. —No es estúpido. Y voy a grabar toda la ceremonia para que pueda verla cuando lo recuperemos.

Los ojos de Scott se dispararon para encontrarse con los de Derek. Sollozó y se lanzó hacia el hombre, lanzando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Derek le devolvió el abrazo con una sonrisa.

Cuando se separaron, Scott se echó a reír con desprecio. —Gracias, Derek, —susurró, alejándose para encontrar a Allison.

Stiles se acercó a Derek lentamente, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura desde atrás una vez que había alcanzado al lobo. —Gracias, —susurró Stiles en el omóplato de Derek. Presionó un beso en el lugar y lo soltó, tomando la mano de Derek y caminando hacia la entrada del gimnasio donde el resto de la manada había comenzado a enttrar en la escuela.

Los discursos de graduación fueron lentos y dolorosos (excepto por el de Lydia, por supuesto), pero pronto todo terminó y Stiles lanzó su gorra sobre la cabeza con alegría.

Los miembros recién graduados de la manada gritaron y gritaron mientras intentaban recuperar sus gorras y encontrar a sus familiares en las gradas.

Stiles saltó a los brazos de Derek y se echó a reír mientras le giraba unas cuantas veces. Se agachó y recogió a Ana, sonriendo cuando la niña se rió de alegría.

Debería haber sabido que el momento era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Mientras se dirigía hacia el resto de la manada, intercambiando abrazos y sonrisas, Stiles vio a Chris fruncir el ceño hacia su teléfono.

—¿Madeline? —Respondió con el ceño fruncido. Hubo un momento en que el aire se enfrió y Stiles supo que el resto de la manada había captado el tono de Chris.

Sintió a Talia irse a su lado mientras escuchaba lo que Madeline estaba diciendo en el otro extremo de la línea.

Chris colgó después de unos momentos más.

—¿Qué es? —Preguntó Stiles, mirando a los lobos, cuyos rostros traicionaban diversos grados de rabia.

—Es Alyssa, —respondió Chris sombríamente. —Ella ha escapado.


	5. Chapter 5

Those are lethal

La manada regresó a la casa de Hale para reagruparse y elaborar un plan.

Talia, Scott y Derek decidieron que sería mejor enviar al menos a dos miembros de la manada a la prisión en Nevada para obtener más información de primera mano.

Después de mucha deliberación, decidieron enviar a Chris y Wallace.

—¿Creemos que esto tiene algo que ver con la desaparición de Deaton? —Stiles preguntó a la habitación una vez que los dos se habían ido.

Talia frunció el ceño. —Lo último que escuchamos, Peter dijo que estaban siguiendo una pista en Oregon. Derek, ¿puedes llamarlos para una actualización?

Derek asintió y salió a propósito por la puerta trasera del porche.

John dio un paso adelante desde donde había estado parado en la sala de estar. —¿Por qué Claudia y yo tomamos no a Ana por la noche? Tenéis las manos llenas aquí.

Volvió la cabeza para mirar por la ventana de la cocina, captando la atención de Derek mientras el lobo estaba hablando por teléfono. Derek asintió con la cabeza al sheriff, quien le devolvió el saludo y se acercó a Ana.

—Oye, maní, ¿cómo te sientes con quedarte conmigo y con la señorita Claudia esta noche?

Ana sonrió y asintió. —De acuerdo. ¿Puede venir Erica también? —Miró de un lado a otro entre John y Claudia con ojos grandes e inocentes.

Claudia sonrió y puso los ojos en blanco. —Por supuesto que ella puede. Todos saben que ella construye los mejores fuertes de almohadas.

Erica agachó la cabeza tímidamente por un segundo antes de saltar de su silla. Se dio la vuelta frente a Ana y se agachó para que la niña pudiera subirse a su espalda. —Vamos, gominola. ¡Tenemos que empacar algunas cosas para nuestra pijamada!

Ana se rió y saltó sobre la espalda de Erica, lanzando sus manos fuertemente alrededor de sus hombros.

Derek regresó de su llamada solo momentos después de que Erica y Ana desaparecieron por las escaleras.

Stiles miró a los lobos en la habitación y vio que todos fruncían el ceño. Inclinó la cabeza en dirección a Derek. —¿Qué pasa?

Derek suspiró. —Su liderazgo en Oregón no tuvo éxito, pero escucharon un rumor sobre alguien que viajaba con un emisario a través de la frontera de Nevada. Se dirigen allí ahora para comprobarlo.

—¿Nevada? —Repite Stiles. —Como en, ¿dónde Alyssa acaba de escapar de la prisión sobrenatural que se suponía que la retendría por el resto de su vida?

—Los dos tienen que estar conectados, —dijo Scott con gravedad. —Éramos las únicas personas que no eran el aquelarre que sabían que Alyssa estaba retenida allí. Incluso los cazadores que dirigen la prisión no sabían su nombre real.

Allison se sentó junto a Scott en el sofá y agarró su mano. —Scott, al menos sabemos que estaba vivo esta... esta mañana? —Ella miró a Derek para su confirmación. Después de que él asintió, Allison suspiró y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Scott.

Scott se burló. —Sí, vivo y torturado. Él nunca habría ofrecido esa información voluntariamente.

Stiles negó con la cabeza. —No sabemos que está siendo torturado. Sabes tan bien como yo que hay muchas maneras de hacer que las personas entreguen información que normalmente no harían.

Scott cerró los ojos y se apoyó en Allison. El resto de la manada estuvo en silencio hasta que Erica y Ana regresaron del piso de arriba.

Ana corrió hacia Derek, quien la recogió sin perder el ritmo. —Sé buena para John y Claudia esta noche, ok, pequeña.

Ana asintió y metió un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja. —Está bien, papá.

Derek la bajó. —Ve a buscar a Isaac. Te amo.

—¡También te amo! —Gritó mientras corría hacia Isaac en el sofá, corriendo hacia sus piernas en su prisa. —Vamos, Isaac." Ella tiró de su mano hasta que él se puso de pie.

Derek se rió entre dientes. —No, me refiero a tu lobo relleno Isaac. No a tu tío lobo Isaac.

Ana miró a Isaac con tristes ojos de cachorrito. —¿Isaac no quiere venir con nosotros?

Isaac volvió la cabeza sin apartar la mirada de los ojos de Ana. —Oh Dios mío, esos son letales. Derek, ¿qué hago? Que alguien me ayude.

Erica solo puso los ojos en blanco y tomó la otra mano de Isaac. —Vienes con nosotros, vamos.

Ana aulló y ayudó a Erica a sacar a Isaac por la puerta después de que John y Claudia, que estaban sonriendo y negando con la cabeza.

Melissa se fue para llevarse a Scott y a Allison, que se estaba quedando con los McCall mientras Chris viajaba a Nevada.

Resignados al hecho de que no podrían hacer nada hasta que volvieran a tener noticias de Peter o Chris, el resto de la manada se separó para pasar la noche.

Cora, Lydia y Jackson salieron a cenar, dejando a Derek, Talia, Stiles, Kira, Malia y Boyd en la casa de Hale.

Malia y Kira se sentaron en uno de los sillones y se acurrucaron juntas. Boyd miró alrededor de la habitación sin saber qué hacer antes de que Kira extendiera la mano y tiró a Boyd para que lo0as abrazara.

Malia se movió inquieta por unos momentos hasta que Kira sonrió y agarró el control remoto de la mesa de café frente a ellos. Encendió el televisor y encontró el programa que estaba buscando. Era un documental sobre coyotes que siempre parecía calmar a Malia.

Esto, junto con el hecho de que el gato Jackson se había abierto camino desde el sofá hasta su regazo, calmó a Malia lo suficiente como para que todos pudieran disfrutar de su contento montón de cachorros.

Stiles les sonrió y se volvió para reunirse con Talia y Derek en la cocina donde habían comenzado a preparar la cena para los seis.

—¿Crees que deberíamos considerar no ir a la convención?, —Les preguntó mientras tomaba asiento en la isla. —Quiero decir, dado lo que está pasando, ¿es realmente una buena idea separarse ahora mismo?

Talia intercambió una mirada con Derek antes de responder. —No creo que podamos permitirnos perderlo. La convención es nuestra mejor oportunidad de ganar aliados. Y necesitaremos todos los aliados que podamos conseguir si resulta que la desaparición de Deaton y la huida de Alyssa están conectadas.

—También nos haría parecer débiles si no fuéramos, —intervino Derek desde donde colocaba una olla grande de agua en la estufa para hervir. —En este momento, esto es sólo una amenaza percibida. Si cancelamos cuando solo existe la posibilidad de que nos amenacen, parece que no podemos cuidarnos a nosotros mismos.

Las cejas de Stiles se alzaron casi por su propia cuenta. —¿No podemos cuidar de nosotros mismos? Cualquiera que piense eso es que claramente no está prestando atención. Supongo que estoy de acuerdo en que tenemos que ir a ganar aliados, pero todavía no me siento bien con solo dejar a los Betas aquí.

Talia tarareaba pensativamente. —Puedo llamar a mi amiga Marcy y decirle que Scott no podrá unirse a nosotros. Aunque Deaton no era su emisario formal, ciertamente desempeñó ese papel cuando Scott fue mordido por primera vez.

Derek asintió junto con su madre. —Ningún Alfa culparía a Scott por perderse la convención para buscar un ex emisario. Él puede quedarse atrás con los demás.

Stiles suspiró aliviado, pero sus hombros permanecieron tensos. La sensación de que lo estaban observando estaba de vuelta, y estaba haciendo que el vello en la parte posterior de su cuello se erizara.

Derek abrió la boca para preguntar qué estaba mal, pero su teléfono sonó antes de que pudiera hablar. Levantó las manos sin poder hacer nada, buscando una toalla de papel para poder limpiar los restos de las verduras que había estado cortando.

Stiles se rió entre dientes. —Aquí, déjame conseguirlo.

Derek se volvió y le ofreció a Stiles su bolsillo trasero donde estaba el teléfono. Stiles, que nunca ha perdido la oportunidad de tocar el trasero de Derek, apretó juguetonamente su mejilla en el bolsillo y sacó el teléfono.

—Oh, es solo un mensaje de Erica, —le dijo a Derek, quien había vuelto a cortar las verduras.

Sin volver la cabeza, Derek respondió: "¿Me lo puedes leer? ¿Se trata de Ana?

Stiles marcó la contraseña de Derek y abrió el mensaje. —Dice 'Necesitamos hablar. Sin... '' Stiles frunció el ceño.

Talia levantó la vista con curiosidad cuando escuchó que el corazón de Stiles comenzó a acelerarse.

—¿Sin qué? —Derek preguntó con el ceño fruncido, girándose para mirar a Stiles completamente.

Stiles se aclaró la garganta. —Sin Stiles.


	6. Chapter 6

Without Stiles

—¿Sin Stiles? —Repitió Derek, lavándose las manos y apartando el teléfono de Stiles para que él pudiera leer el mensaje él mismo.

Stiles solo asintió y miró a Talia y Derek en cuestión.

—Estoy seguro de que todo está bien. Probablemente solo quiere que me quede solo para que pueda hacer preguntas personales invasivas , —sugirió Derek a medias.

—No, ella sabe las respuestas a casi cualquier pregunta personal invasiva que puedas imaginar, —respondió Stiles, frunciendo el ceño.

Derek miró a su alrededor con astucia. —¿Ella lo hace?

Stiles se rió entre dientes, olvidando momentáneamente el problema en cuestión. —Por supuesto que lo hace, Der. —¿Estás tratando de decirme que no le cuentas a Lydia todo lo que quiere saber sobre nuestra vida personal?

Derek abrió su boca con incredulidad, luego la cerró. —Bien, —admitió a regañadientes. —Puede que tengas razón.

Stiles se puso serio rápidamente y se desinfló. —¿Qué podría querer hablar contigo sobre eso que no querría que yo supiera?

Talia caminó hacia adelante y envolvió un brazo alrededor del hombro de Stiles, frotando su mano arriba y abajo de su brazo consoladoramente. —Estoy seguro de que no es nada, querido. Derek, ¿por qué no vas a ver qué quiere Erica mientras Stiles y yo terminamos la cena?

Derek asintió mientras Talia soltaba a Stiles para hacerse cargo del corte de vegetales. Derek se acercó a Stiles con cautela, como si de repente no estuviera seguro de que Stiles lo quisiera cerca.

Stiles puso los ojos en blanco y sacudió sus pensamientos negativos mientras cerraba la distancia entre él y Derek. Derek dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio y besó a Stiles con entusiasmo, mordiéndose el labio burlón mientras se separaban.

—Date prisa, —Stiles le dijo con una ola.

Una vez que Derek se fue, Stiles se perdió en su cocina. Se dejó olvidar sus problemas y se centró en la tarea en cuestión.

Stiles y Talia habían desarrollado bastante la rutina cuando cocinaban juntos. Trabajaron juntos sin problemas, sin tener que hablar, pero siempre sabiendo lo que el otro necesitaba.

Para cuando la cena estuvo lista, Derek había regresado.

A pesar de que prácticamente estaba zumbando de su piel en anticipación, Stiles podía decir que Derek no estaba listo o dispuesto a hablar sobre lo que Erica le había dicho.

Derek había entrado en la casa en silencio, cerrando la puerta detrás de él sin hacer ruido. Su rostro estaba pálido y en blanco, recordaba las miradas vacías que usaba para reparar a Stiles en su día, pero sin el calor detrás de sus ojos.

Stiles se estremeció al ver a su lobo tan miserable. Se debatió preguntando qué había pasado, pero decidió en cambio envolver a Derek en un abrazo silencioso y aplastante.

Derek devolvió el abrazo con una ferocidad que fue casi aterradora. Sus manos se aferraron a la parte trasera de la camisa de Stiles y su pecho se empujó contra el de Stiles tan fuerte, Stiles retrocedió medio paso antes de recuperar el equilibrio.

Los seis comieron en tenso silencio unos minutos antes de que Malia lo rompiera.

—Ok, ¿qué está pasando? Stiles huele triste y confuso, y Derek no mirará a nadie.

Kira puso su mano sobre la de Malia gentilmente. —Está bien, Malia. Boyd , —se dirigió a la beta para cambiar el tema. —¿En qué clases planea inscribirse en BHCC?

Boyd frunció el ceño pensativamente. —Bueno, Peter ya me inscribió en su clase de Literatura, Erica e Isaac, también.

Stiles se burló. —Quien le dio a ese hombre una licencia de enseñanza.... —Se calló, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—¡Eh!, —respondió Malia. —Mi padre es un psicópata, no un idiota.

—Malia, —Talia reprendió suavemente con humor en sus ojos.

Malia puso los ojos en blanco, pero concedió. —Ex psicópata, —murmuró.

El resto de la cena transcurrió sin incidentes. Talia mantuvo la conversación fluida y le preguntó a Boyd, Kira y Malia sobre sus planes para el futuro. No dirigió ninguna de sus preguntas a Derek o a Stiles, sintiendo que los dos preferirían no verse obligados a fingir interés en cualquier tema que estuvieran discutiendo.

Malia y Kira lavaron los platos, mientras que Stiles condujo a Derek a una de las oficinas.

—Ok, ¿qué está pasando? —Exigió Stiles, conduciendo suavemente a Derek al sofá contra la pared del fondo. —Te ves... enfermo.

Stiles se apoyó en el brazo del sofá y se volvió hacia Derek. Derek se sentó en el borde de su cojín, con la espalda recta como una tabla. Sus ojos revolotearon alrededor de la habitación, aterrizando en todo menos en el rostro de Stiles.

Finalmente, Derek suspiró y se inclinó hacia delante para acunar su cabeza entre sus manos.

—Stiles, no creo que pueda decirte lo que Erica e Isaac me dijeron, —susurró tristemente.

Stiles sintió que una ola de tristeza lo recorría, pero lo empujó hacia atrás para que pudiera concentrarse. —¿Isaac está involucrado en esto también?

Derek asintió en sus manos.

Stiles destrozó su cerebro tratando de pensar en algo que Erica e Isaac podrían haberle dicho a Derek que evocaría este tipo de reacción.

No encontró nada.

Stiles se deslizó por el sofá y frotó círculos en la espalda de Derek con dulzura.

—Der, sea lo que sea, puedes confiar en mí, —su voz era apenas un susurro.

Derek finalmente miró a los ojos de Stiles. Parecía destrozado. —Sé que puedo confiar en ti. ¿Pero puedes confiar en mí?

—Por supuesto, —respondió Stiles al instante.

—Entonces..., —Derek se detuvo. Extendió la mano para agarrar la mandíbula de Stiles.

Los ojos de Stiles se cerraron por su propia voluntad y se inclinó hacia el toque.

—Entonces, por favor, confía en mí cuando te digo que no puedo decírtelo. —Él dejó escapar un suspiro y dejó caer su mano.

Con los ojos aún cerrados, Stiles suspiró. —¿Pensé que los alfas no debían guardar secretos de su emisario? —Abrió los ojos y se encontró con los de Derek.

Derek asintió, sus ojos sangraban de rojo. —Tengo este dolor sordo en el pecho, y no estoy seguro de que sea porque soy un Alfa que le oculta algo a mi emisario, o si es porque soy un hombre que le oculta algo a la persona que amo.

Stiles intentó sonreír, pero la dejó caer después de un segundo. Se inclinó hacia delante y le dio un beso en la mejilla barbuda de Derek. —Tal vez sea un poco de ambos, —susurró.

Ambos estuvieron en silencio durante varios minutos, contemplando cómo proceder.

—Está bien, —dijo Stiles, rompiendo el silencio. —No tienes que decirme. Pero necesito saber una cosa.

—Dí , —respondió Derek de inmediato.

—¿Mantener este secreto va a dañarte directamente a ti o a la manada?

—No, —juró Derek, sacudiendo la cabeza bruscamente.

—Está bien, entonces, —dijo Stiles simplemente, recostándose en el sofá.

Los ojos de Derek perdieron su color rojo alfa cuando frunció el ceño. —¿Eso es todo?

Stiles sonrió y tiró a Derek para que se recostara en su pecho. —Como he dicho, confío en ti. Confío en ti con mi vida y he llegado a confiarte la tuya también. Me lo dirás cuando necesite saberlo.

Derek asintió con la cabeza en el pecho de Stiles, y Stiles pudo sentir la tensión dejando los hombros y la espalda de su lobo.

Stiles presionó un beso en la parte superior de la cabeza de Derek y lo sostuvo hasta que ambos se quedaron dormidos.


	7. Chapter 7

Creepy

Algún tiempo después de que se durmieran en el sofá, Derek y Stiles debieron haber emigrado a su habitación. Cuando se despertó en su cama, Stiles mantuvo los ojos cerrados, tratando desesperadamente de aferrarse a esos últimos momentos pacíficos de sueño.

Sintió un brazo apretarse alrededor de su cintura y frunció el ceño ligeramente. Había algo apagado, pero no podía señalar qué.

Algo suave le estaba haciendo cosquillas en la cara, por lo que Stiles abrió un ojo y no pudo evitar sonreír ante lo que vio.

Lydia se había colado en su habitación durante la noche y se apretó entre Derek y Stiles. Derek estaba acurrucado alrededor de ella protectoramente, frente a Stiles. El brazo del lobo estaba firmemente sujeto alrededor de su cintura y su cabeza estaba apoyada en su omóplato. El cabello de Lydia cayó en una cortina alrededor de su cabeza, cubriendo tanto su cara como parte de la de Stiles.

La sonrisa de Stiles desapareció de su rostro cuando se dio cuenta con una sacudida que si Derek estaba delante de él, alguien más lo estaba abrazando por detrás.

No tuvo que pensar demasiado en quién era una vez que miró hacia abajo y vio que Cora estaba acurrucada alrededor de sus pies, resoplando suavemente mientras dormía.

Jackson.

Stiles no pudo evitar la risita que escapó de su boca. Si alguien le hubiera dicho hace dos años que Jackson Whittemore, de todas las personas, estaría acurrucándose con él, Stiles se habría reído en su cara.

Con cuidado de no despertarlo, Stiles se volvió lentamente hacia los brazos de Jackson para que estuvieran cara a cara.

—¿Oye, J? —Susurró, colocando su nariz lo más cerca posible de Jackson.

—¿Sí? —Jackson respondió sin abrir los ojos.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, amigo?

Jackson resopló adormilado. —Olía triste, —fue todo lo que dijo.

Stiles arrulló suavemente y salió de debajo del brazo de Jackson. Una vez que estuvo de pie al pie de la cama, no pudo evitar agarrar su teléfono y tomar una foto de sus compañeros de manada en su pila de cachorros.

Sonrió suavemente a la imagen en su teléfono, pero la sonrisa se volvió amarga cuando recordó su conversación con Derek la noche anterior.

No había ninguna razón para que Stiles no confiara en él, pero eso no evitaría que Stiles se preocupara por lo que Derek dijo que no podía contarle.

Sacudiéndose de su inquietud, Stiles se preparó para el día y salió silenciosamente para comenzar a preparar el desayuno para la manada. Talia y Boyd ya se habían levantado y estaban charlando tranquilamente en el porche trasero.

Juntó todos los ingredientes para una cazuela de huevos y salchichas, y sacó su teléfono para llamar a Peter una vez que estaba en el horno.

—Bien, bien, bien, —ronroneó Peter mientras respondía. —Si no es mi emisario favorito.

—Guárdalo, Peter, tu encanto no funciona conmigo por teléfono, —se burló Stiles.

—Hm, ¿eso significa que funciona contigo en persona? —Contestó de inmediato.

Stiles puso los ojos en blanco. —¿No estás trabajando en general no siendo algo espeluznante?

Prácticamente podía ver la sonrisa en la cara de Peter. —Estas cosas toman tiempo. ¿Por qué está llamando?

Stiles suspiró y encendió la cafetera. —Quería una actualización. ¿Alguna noticia sobre Deaton?

—Ninguna, —respondió Peter, todo rastro de burlas desaparecido. —El camino se ha enfriado, no hay nada que podamos seguir.

—Mierda. —Stiles se sentó a la mesa de la cocina y se pasó la mano libre por el pelo. —Bueno, será mejor que vuelvan a casa. No me gusta que estemos tan dispersos, especialmente cuando no sabemos lo que está pasando.

—Ok, lo empacaremos. Si Laura conduce, deberíamos estar en casa para la cena.

Colgaron y Stiles se derrumbó sobre la mesa, temiendo la llamada que tendría que hacer a Scott.

—Se lo diré a Scott.

La voz hizo saltar a Stiles. Miró alrededor de la habitación salvajemente antes de que sus ojos se posaran en Kira, acurrucado en un sillón en la sala de estar.

—¡Kira! —Stiles esperó unos momentos hasta que su corazón volvió a la normalidad. —No tienes que hacerlo, puedo llamarlo.

Kira negó con la cabeza. —Malia y yo nos dirigimos a su casa en unos minutos. Voy a enseñarle a Allison cómo luchar con una katana.

Stiles asintió y suspiró aliviado. —De acuerdo. Gracias, Kira.

El teléfono de Stiles hizo ping con un mensaje de texto de su padre. Iban a llevar a Ana al parque en una hora y querían saber si alguien más quería unirse a ellos.

Disparó una respuesta de que estaría allí y se apresuró a volver a la cocina para revisar la cazuela del desayuno.

Derek, Jackson, Lydia y Cora llegaron escaleras abajo unos minutos después de que Malia y Kira se fueran. Cora salió para reunirse con Boyd y su madre.

Stiles saludó a Derek con un beso y le puso una taza de café en las manos. Compartieron una mirada que Stiles esperaba que Derek entendiera como "Te quiero mucho, y superaremos esto aunque me estés ocultando algo. —Pero eso fue mucha presión para echar un vistazo.

—Papá está llevando a Ana al parque en un momento. ¿Vienes? , —Le preguntó a su lobo adormilado, que estaba bebiendo el café que Stiles había preparado para él.

Derek murmuró afirmativamente y se sentó junto a Lydia para comenzar a comer su desayuno.

Cuando llegaron al parque, Stiles sintió que los pelos en la parte posterior de su cuello se levantaban de nuevo. Se encogió de hombros cuando vio que Ana corría hacia él, pero aún observaba la línea de árboles al borde del parque. Ana saltó a sus brazos abiertos y le dio un beso húmedo en la frente.

—¿Qué estás mirando? —Ella le preguntó con grandes ojos marrones.

Stiles terminó de escanear el área y se encontró con su mirada. —Nada, cariño. ¿Tiempo de castillo de arena?

Ella aplaudió y se retorció hasta que él la bajó. Los dos corrieron a la caja de arena.

Stiles consiguió que Ana se acomodara, luego se dio cuenta de que Erica e Isaac parecían darle un amplio rodeo. Como si estuvieran preocupados, él estaría enojado con ellos.

Oyó a Erica quejarse en voz baja cuando Derek se acercó. Derek puso una mano calmada en la parte posterior de su cuello y la empujó hacia adelante para que sus frentes se tocaran. Eso pareció calmarla lo suficiente como para que ella pudiera dirigirse hacia Stiles y Ana, arrastrando a Isaac con ella.

Erica e Isaac se sentaron en el borde de la caja, sin mirar a los ojos de Stiles.

Stiles suspiró con exasperación. —Chicos, no estoy enojado con vosotros.

La cabeza de Isaac se levantó primero. Le dio a Stiles una adorablemente y esperanzadora mirada antes de sonreír y moverse hacia él. Stiles deslizó su brazo alrededor del hombro de Isaac y miró a Erica con expectación.

Se quejó de nuevo y se arrojó a los dos, tirándolos a la arena. Ana se echó a reír y saltó encima de Erica, sujetando a los tres.

Stiles miró a través de la pila y encontró a sus padres y Derek sonriéndoles.

De repente, la cabeza de Derek se disparó hacia la izquierda hacia los árboles. Inhaló profundamente y ladeó la cabeza para escuchar mejor.

Isaac y Erica, ahora en alerta máxima, se enderezaron y se pusieron de pie para flanquear a su Alfa.

Sin apartar la vista de la línea de árboles, Derek se dirigió a los dos. —Id, —ordenó.

Se fueron hacia los árboles con Stiles y John sobre sus talones. Derek y Claudia se quedaron con Ana.

No tuvieron que correr mucho antes de encontrarse con un hombre vestido de negro, escondido detrás de un pequeño grupo de árboles con una vista perfecta del patio de recreo.

Stiles supo de inmediato que este era el hombre que lo había estado observando durante bastante tiempo. Su piel se sentía húmeda y los pelos en la parte posterior de su cuello se erizaron una vez más.

Isaac y Erica ambos olfatearon el aire con el ceño fruncido. Stiles les lanzó una mirada interrogante, pero ambos sacudieron la cabeza en confusión. Claramente algo estaba ocultando su olor, pero ellos no sabían qué.

—¿Podemos ayudarte con algo?, —Preguntó John, muy en el modo Sheriff.

El hombre se estiró a su altura máxima, lo que no era nada impresionante. —Por lo que yo sé, esto es propiedad pública, ¿no es así?

John aceptó el punto con una inclinación de cabeza. —Lo es, pero hay un parque infantil a unos cincuenta pies de donde estamos parados. Estoy seguro de que puedes apreciar que estaríamos preocupados de encontrarnos con un hombre escondido en los árboles.

—Es bastante espeluznante, amigo, —agregó Erica con una mirada aparentemente apática.

Isaac asintió de acuerdo. —Muy espeluznante.

—Simplemente estaba dando un paseo, —respondió, haciendo un gesto hacia el débil, pero notable sendero que corre paralelo al patio de recreo.

John dio un paso hacia el hombre. —Bueno, entonces tendré que pedirte que continúes tu paseo. Estás asustando a mis hijos.

Cuando el hombre parecía que estaba a punto de discutir, John lo interrumpió. —¿A menos que quiera que haga que mi solicitud sea un poco más formal? —Puso sus manos en su cinturón, donde la insignia de su Sheriff era claramente visible.

—Eso no será necesario, —respondió el hombre después de un momento. Se dio la vuelta y se alejó del patio de recreo, silbando una melodía que Stiles no pudo ubicar.

Stiles y John corrieron de regreso hacia los demás, mientras Erica e Isaac esperaban en los árboles hasta que ya no podían ver ni escuchar al hombre.

—¿Lo sentiste? —Stiles le preguntó a Derek mientras se acercaba.

Derek asintió nerviosamente. —Ese fue definitivamente el hombre que nos ha estado observando. Sin embargo, había algo en él.

—¿Su olor? —Preguntó Erica mientras caminaba de regreso con Isaac. —Yo también lo olí.

Claudia frunció el ceño. —¿Sobrenatural?

Isaac negó con la cabeza. —No, es humano. Solo hay algo así que... —Se detuvo, frunciendo el ceño, pensando.

—Familiar, —finalizó Erica. —Él huele familiar.

Los otros lobos asintieron. A pesar de que el hombre se había ido, decidieron abandonar el día del parque para otra ocasión.


	8. Chapter 8

Blue

John, Talia, Isaac y Jackson pasaron las siguientes horas peinando el bosque en busca de cualquier signo del hombre. Cuando regresaron a la casa de Hale, Peter y el resto de la cuadrilla de búsqueda de Deaton estaban de vuelta en Beacon Hills.

—¿Algo? —Stiles preguntó cuando su papá entró por la puerta.

John sacudió la cabeza con el ceño fruncido. —Nada. Y tampoco había olor. Es como si este tipo simplemente desapareciera.

Stiles se desinfló y se desplomo en un sillón en la sala de estar.

Isaac se desplomó en uno de los sofás y se levantó hasta que su cabeza estuvo en el regazo de Lydia. Lydia hizo una mueca de indignación, pero Stiles pudo ver la sonrisa complacida en su rostro cuando comenzó a pasar sus manos por el cabello de Isaac suavemente.

—Así que está ocultando su olor, —concluyó Malia. —¿Cómo puede hacer eso? ¿Podemos hacer eso?

Keith levantó la vista del plato de pasta que estaba comiendo en la cocina. —Hombres lobo, y coyotes, —agregó con un gesto de la cabeza hacia Malia, "Se puede entrenar para enmascarar sus aromas, pero era humano, ¿no?

Jackson asintió, dejándose caer al otro lado de Isaac. —Sí, tenía que haber sido. De lo contrario, las protecciones de Stiles se habrían disparado. Suspiró ante la mirada esperanzada que Isaac le estaba lanzando, y puso los pies del lobo más joven en su regazo a regañadientes.

Stiles hizo una revisión interna de sus pupilas por lo que se sintió como la centésima vez ese día, y encontró que todavía estaban intactas. —Humano, —confirmó a la manada.

—John, ¿hay algo que se pueda hacer por tu parte? —Peter preguntó desde su posición en la encimera de la cocina donde sostenía al ronroneante gato Jackson.

John volvió a sacudir la cabeza. —Haré lo que pueda, pero poner un APB en un hombre blanco de unos treinta años con cabello castaño oscuro y ojos marrones es como pedirle a la gente que busque una aguja en un montón de agujas.

—¿Deberíamos estar decidiendo sobre saltearnos la convención?, —Preguntó Dom, acercándose a Peter y apoyándose en el mostrador con los brazos cruzados.

La manada miró a sus Alfas, todos claramente preguntándose lo mismo.

Los tres se miraron el uno al otro.

—No, —dijo Scott finalmente.

Se levantó del sofá que estaba compartiendo con Allison y Boyd y se acercó a Derek. —La manada no puede darse el lujo de dejar pasar esta oportunidad. Necesitamos aliados, especialmente con esta nueva amenaza desconocida.

Talia y Derek asintieron junto con Scott.

—Scott tiene razón, —estuvo de acuerdo Derek, ignorando el divertido bufido de Stiles. —Nosotros necesitamos hacer esto.

Hablaron un poco más sobre la logística de la convención antes de que el teléfono de Stiles sonara con una llamada entrante de Chris.

—Oye, ¿qué descubriste? —Respondió, colocando el teléfono en el altavoz en el centro de la sala de estar.

—No fue fácil obtener acceso a este lugar, —respondió Chris. —Sellaron la prisión bastante sólidamente después de lo que sucedió. Pero pudimos descubrir algunas cosas.

Stiles y Derek intercambiaron una mirada preocupada por el tono de la voz de Chris.

“En primer lugar, Alyssa no escapó. Alguien la sacó.

—¿Qué captaron las cámaras?, —Preguntó Allison de inmediato.

Chris resopló de irritación. —Nada. Quienquiera que fuese, sabía exactamente dónde estaban ubicadas las cámaras. Tenemos una altura y construcción aproximadas, pero incluso eso está sesgado porque parecía que llevaban algunas capas para despistarnos.

—¿No captaron nada útil? —Cortó John con el ceño fruncido.

—Había una cosa que era... extraña. —Chris se detuvo un momento antes de volver a la conversación. —Una de las cámaras se rompió hace una semana y fue reemplazada por una cámara de rotación completa. Se las arregló para captar un destello azul en la cara de la persona mientras corrían con Alyssa.

—¿Azul? —Repitió Stiles.

John se frotó las manos sobre la cara con cansancio. —Mira, sé que esta es probablemente una pregunta obvia, pero estamos pensando sobrenatural, ¿verdad? Quiero decir que el hombre en el bosque era humano, pero no estamos seguros de que estén conectados. Entonces, ¿el que sacó a Alyssa era sobrenatural?

—No hay duda, —respondió Chris con firmeza.

Allison ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado. —Papá, ¿qué no nos estás diciendo?

“Bueno, quienquiera que fue atacó a algunos de los guardias durante la fuga. Me tomó un soborno o dos, pero pude entrar en la sala de control donde se produjo el ataque y sea lo que sea claramente es sobrenatural. Simplemente no hay forma de que un humano haya podido causar tanto daño.

—Maldita sea, —dijo Stiles con un suspiro. —Ok, gracias Chris. Tú y Wallace deberían irse a casa ahora, entonces.

Chris vaciló. —Ya es tarde. Creo que vamos a pasar la noche con Liz y el aquelarre. Nos iremos a casa a primera hora de la mañana.

Stiles se encogió de hombros. —Avísame cuando estéis en el camino.

Colgaron y Stiles levantó la vista del teléfono para encontrar a Jackson sonriendo. —¿Qué?

—No pensaste que Chris dejaría pasar la oportunidad de pasar la noche en la casa de su novia, ¿verdad?

Allison le lanzó una mirada. —¿Novia?

—Jackson, —advirtió Talia.

—Oh, vamos, Tal. No es que haya sido muy sutil al respecto , —se burló Peter. —¿Cuántos 'tratos de armas' tuvo que pasar la noche en Nevada en los últimos meses?

Dom le dio un codazo a Peter y asintió con la cabeza hacia Allison.

Allison solo entrecerró los ojos al resto de la manada. —¿Con quién está saliendo? Sophie, ella es solo unos años mayor que nosotros.

—No, no Sophie, —respondió Jackson encantado.

—Jackson, —Derek brilló sus ojos en la beta, resultando en un puchero del lobo más joven.

Allison se acercó a Scott y encendió los ojos de su perrito. Poniendo las manos sobre su pecho, ella se inclinó hacia él y le preguntó de nuevo. —¿Cuál es, Scott?

—Scott, eso es una trampa, —ofreció Isaac perezosamente, aún apoyado en Lydia y Jackson cómodamente.

Scott buscó ayuda en la habitación, pero descubrió que la mitad de la manada parecía sumamente desinteresada en la conversación, y la otra mitad le estaba sonriendo burlonamente.

Miró a Allison y cometió el error de mirar directamente a sus ojos suplicantes. —Madeline, —respondió él como si estuviera hipnotizado.

Allison dejó caer los ojos de cachorro y golpeó a Scott en el pecho. —¡Lo sabías! ¿Lo sabías y no dijiste nada?

—Te lo dije, —dijo Isaac con los ojos cerrados. —Trampa.

Scott se retiró del ataque. —¡No era mi lugar decírtelo!

Stiles se echó a reír y la manada se disipó, dejando a Allison y Scott en su pelea.

Se acercó a Derek y colocó su brazo alrededor de la cintura del lobo. Derek gimió y metió su nariz en el cuello de Stiles, buscando su aroma calmante.

—¿Qué pasa, grandullón? —Susurró.

Cuando Derek no respondió, Stiles adivinó. —Quieres estar con Ana en este momento, ¿no?

Derek solo asintió en su cuello.

—Vale, vamos. Ella está con mamá en la librería. Laura y Grady también deberían estar allí. —Le dio a Derek unos momentos más de maloliente paz antes de desalojarlo y llevarlo al auto.

Pasaron junto a Scott y Allison, que aparentemente ya se habían arreglado y estaban en el sofá. Stiles resopló y negó con la cabeza cariñosamente a la pareja.

Cuando él y Derek estaban a medio camino de la librería, el teléfono de Stiles volvió a sonar. No reconoció el número, pero de mala gana soltó la mano de Derek para responderla.

—¿Hola?

—Hola, Stiles, —respondió una voz acentuada que reconoció de inmediato.

Derek pisó los frenos y detuvo el auto, haciendo un gesto a Stiles para que pusiera el teléfono en el altavoz.

Lo hizo, encontrando los ojos de Derek antes de responder.

—¿Qué quieres, Deucalion?


	9. Chapter 9

Lose my number

—Ahora, ¿es esa una forma de saludar a alguien que está a punto de hacerte un favor?

Stiles puso los ojos en blanco, sus nervios cedieron a su irritación. —Tienes cinco segundos para decirme por qué estás llamando o estoy colgando.

Hubo un momento de silencio en la línea. Stiles miró hacia abajo para ver si la llamada aún estaba conectada cuando...

—Tengo una deuda con dos de tus alfas y una disculpa para el tercero, —respondió lentamente pero con certeza. —Espero que proporcionarle esta información pueda servir para limpiar mi pizarra.

Derek se encontró con los ojos de Stiles por teléfono; sus caras lucían idénticas miradas de confusión.

—Vamos, entonces, —insistió Stiles.

“Antes de hacerlo, necesito saber quién está a una distancia de audición de vosotros. Preferiría que no dijeras a la persona que vas a llamar que fui yo quien te ayudó. —El tono nervioso en la voz de Deucalion evitó que Stiles hiciera un comentario sarcástico en respuesta.

—Derek está aquí conmigo, —respondió. —Nadie más.

Stiles oyó un leve suspiro. —Derek, —saludó.

Sin esperar respuesta, Deucalion continuó. —Me he estado comportando como acordamos que lo haría la última vez que salí de Beacon Hills. He adquirido una pequeña manada de betas y estamos viviendo una vida relativamente tranquila en la costa este.

Stiles miró con desconfianza al teléfono, pero no dijo nada.

“Hace unos días, una mujer me abordó y parecía saber mucho sobre tu manada. Ella me preguntó acerca de mi historia con todos vosotros, lo cual tenía algunas dudas de contarle a ella, dada su actitud general.

Deucalion se aclaró la garganta. —Nada en mi historia pareció sorprenderla, como si alguien más le hubiera dicho el final. Cuando terminé, ella simplemente me preguntó si estaría interesada en recibir un poco... de retribución. —Él se burló de la palabra, como si eso fuera exactamente lo que le gustaría.

—¿Para qué? —Derek preguntó después de unos segundos de silencio.

—Para qué, la aniquilación total de tu manada, Derek, —respondió Deucalion, imperturbable.

Stiles se mordió el labio antes de dirigirse a Deucalion de nuevo. —Tengo que decir que me sorprende un poco que no hayas aceptado su oferta. ¿Cómo sabemos que lo que nos está diciendo es la verdad?

—Tú no, —dijo simplemente. —Pero seríamos tontos si desechas lo que te digo simplemente porque puede que no sea la verdad.

Stiles suspiró con cansancio. —Bien. Di que te creemos. Todo lo que nos has dicho es que hay una mujer que quiere acabar con nuestra manada. Eso no es nada que no hayamos oído antes. ¿Qué hace a esta mujer tan especial?

“Ah, Stiles, como estoy seguro de que puedes imaginar, me he encontrado con muchas personas que no están en su sano juicio. Este, sin embargo, era un individuo singularmente perturbado.

Poniendo los ojos en blanco, Stiles preguntó: "¿Supongo que este 'individuo singularmente perturbado' te dio su nombre?

Podía escuchar la sonrisa en la respuesta de Deucalion. —De hecho, ella lo hizo. Su nombre era Kate.

Los ojos de Stiles se dispararon para encontrarse con los de Derek. Ninguno de los dos habló o respiró durante varios segundos. Cuando Derek miró hacia otro lado, Stiles tragó saliva y se dirigió a Deucalion de nuevo. —¿Ella te dio un apellido?

—Ella me dijo que era Williams, pero ella y yo sabíamos que podía escuchar la mentira en el latido de su corazón. Supongo que sabes exactamente de quién estoy hablando.

—Nos hemos encontrado, —respondió Stiles con amargura, sus ojos no dejaron la cara destrozada de Derek.

Deucalion siguió hablando como si no hubiera arrancado el corazón de Derek de su pecho. —Antes de rechazar su oferta, ella dejó escapar que tenía a alguien cerca de ti. Su propósito no estaba claro para mí, pero ella mencionó que él ya le había revelado varias debilidades.

—Está bien, —dijo Stiles cuando volvió a encontrar su voz. —Gracias, —agregó a regañadientes. —Oh, y Duke?

Deucalion resopló ante el apodo. —¿Sí, Stiles?

—Aprecio que nos haya proporcionado esta información, pero puedes sentirte libre de perder mi número ahora.

—Por supuesto, —ronroneó en respuesta. —Te veré la próxima semana, —agregó descaradamente.

Antes de que Stiles pudiera responder a esta nueva información, Deucalion colgó.

—No es posible, —insistió Stiles de inmediato. Se estiró a través del asiento y juntó suavemente el rostro atormentado de Derek en sus manos.

La respiración de Derek se había vuelto superficial y sus ojos recorrieron el coche sin una misión.

—Mierda, —murmuró Stiles, soltando a Derek para que pudiera quitarse el cinturón de seguridad. Salió del auto y corrió hacia la puerta del conductor, abriéndola. Giró a Derek para que las piernas del hombre colgaran de la puerta, y se agachó entre ellas.

Miró a Derek hasta que sus ojos se encontraron. La expresión de Derek pasó de perdido a acerado tan rápido, Stiles se estremeció.

—Derek, ¿qué estás pensando? —Stiles le preguntó con recelo.

—Es ella, —gruñó. —Ella está viva.

Stiles negó con la cabeza con firmeza. —Ella no puede ser. Peter cortó su garganta, Derek. Ella no podría haber sobrevivido a eso.

Derek fijó a Stiles con una mirada incrédula. —¡La mitad de nuestra manada estaba muerta! Si alguien puede escapar de una muerte segura, es Kate. ¿Recuerdas que te conté el sueño que tuve de ella?

Stiles frunció el ceño, pensando. —¿Te refieres al año pasado? ¿Después del Nogitsune?

Derek asintió, concentrándose en su respiración.

—Sí, dijiste que te atacó en tu loft. Y luego, tuviste un sueño donde me lo contaste. Cuando finalmente te despertaste y realmente viniste a contármelo, tardé casi diez minutos en convencerte de que no estabas soñando otra vez.

Derek enterró la cabeza en sus manos, quejándose lastimosamente. Stiles se estiró y colocó su mano en la parte posterior del cuello de Derek, de la forma en que sabía que los lobos se hacían el uno con el otro.

—Pero, Derek, eso fue un sueño. Kate no te atacó en el loft.” La voz de Stiles se tambaleó ligeramente, quitando algo de su credibilidad.

—No lo entiendes, —susurró Derek miserablemente. —Siempre he pensado que era real. Se sintió tan real, Stiles.” Él apartó la mirada de Stiles, evitando sus ojos.

Stiles frunció el ceño. —¿Qué más no me estás diciendo, Derek?

Dejó caer sus manos para descansar sobre las piernas de Derek, sus pulgares frotaban círculos sobre las rodillas de Derek metódicamente.

Derek suspiró y cerró los ojos. —En el loft, cuando se transformó, su cara era azul.

Stiles usó las rodillas de Derek para ponerse de pie. —Tenemos que llamar a Chris.


	10. Chapter 10

Quite a surprise

Decir que Chris estaba aturdido sería una subestimación. Después de unas pocas docenas de rondas de ‘no es posible’, su modo de cazador lógico se activó y él y Wallace aceleraron a casa.

Derek y Stiles se dieron la vuelta y regresaron a la casa Hale. Ninguno de los dos estaba realmente en un ánimo lo suficientemente bueno como para ver a Ana, y por el momento ella estaba perfectamente segura con Claudia y Grady.

Cuando se detuvieron en el camino de entrada, fueron recibidos por Talia, Laura y Peter, ya que estaban claramente alarmados por el ritmo acelerado de los latidos del corazón de Derek tan pronto como él había estado a una distancia de audición.

—¿Qué pasa?, —Preguntó Talia, caminando hacia el asiento del pasajero y abriéndolo sin esperar a que el auto se detuviera por completo.

Stiles se bajó del asiento del conductor (Derek no había estado en ningún estado para continuar conduciendo) y se acercó a Laura y Peter, quienes observaban la escena en silencio.

Podía ver que Derek estaba murmurando a su madre en voz baja, y si las caras de Laura y Peter eran una indicación, estaba contando todo el mensaje de Deucalion.

Stiles pudo decir cuando llegó a la parte de Kate, porque Peter gruñó y las garras de Laura salieron con un fuerte clic.

Los dos lo buscaron para confirmar, pero todo lo que pudo lograr fue un firme asentimiento.

Derek se había desplomado sobre el hombro de su madre y no parecía que estuviera yendo a ningún lado por unos minutos, así que Stiles corrió dentro para avisar al resto de la manada.

Encontró a Scott primero, cuyos ojos se pusieron vidriosos cuando se enteró de la noticia. Se sacudió rápidamente y se dispuso a avisar a todos los demás antes de que Derek entrara.

Stiles encontró a Allison fuera del campo de tiro con arco, practicando con un nuevo arco que Derek le acababa de conseguir.

Estaba en el modo de arquero completo, por lo que Stiles la dejó practicar un minuto más antes de hacer notar su presencia.

—¡Stiles! —Allison puso su mano sobre su corazón y se rió una vez que su respiración volvió a la normalidad. —No te vi. ¿Qué pasa?

Ella dejó su arco y tomó un trago de agua, mirando a Stiles con curiosidad.

Stiles tragó saliva y dio un paso adelante, por lo que estaban a unos pocos pies de distancia. —Recibí una llamada de Deucalion hace media hora.

Allison frunció el ceño y dejó el agua. —¿Deucalion? ¿Qué podría haber querido de ti?

—Nada, como resulta. El, uh. En realidad, me llamó para decirme, nosotros, algo. —Miró a su alrededor con expresión astuta y se mordió el labio.

—Stiles me estás poniendo nerviosa. ¿Qué dijo? “El ceño fruncido en su frente se hizo más prominente cuando trató de llamar la atención de Stiles.

—Aliado, dijo, dijo que Kate está viva. —Stiles contuvo el aliento cuando sus palabras alcanzaron a Allison.

Allison no habló durante casi un minuto, así que Stiles hizo lo que mejor hace en esas situaciones. Habló. Le contó todo lo que había dicho Deucalion y le contó sobre el sueño que Derek tenía sobre Kate. Cuando terminó, Allison simplemente asintió una vez y regresó a la casa.

Para cuando Stiles la había alcanzado, ella estaba parada en la cocina, mirando algo junto a la puerta principal. Stiles miró a su alrededor y vio que Derek se había detenido en el umbral y había mirado a la joven cazadora.

El resto de la manada, quienes llevaban varias etapas de shock en sus caras, estaban parados alrededor de la cocina y la sala de estar, mirando entre los dos con aprensión.

Nadie habló.

De repente, y sin previo aviso, Derek cerró el espacio entre él y Allison y la abrazó con fuerza.

Allison dejó escapar un sollozo que había estado conteniendo, y aferró la parte posterior de la camisa de Derek con una ferocidad salvaje.

Esta impresionante muestra de camaradería realmente puso de relieve el punto en el que tanto Derek como Allison habían llegado en el último año y medio.

Stiles asintió para que el resto de la manada los dejara en paz, así que lo siguieron hasta el patio trasero.

—Ok, —comenzó Talia, una vez que la manada estaba todo fuera. —Esto es lo que tenemos que hacer. Suponiendo que Deucalion esté en lo cierto y Kate está de vuelta...

Hizo una pausa mientras algunos de los lobos gruñían. —Kira, Malia, necesito que las dos se pongan en contacto con los contactos que hicisteis en Washington y ver si han oído algo acerca de las actividades de Kate.

Los dos asintieron y se fueron a la casa.

—Peter, Dom, vosotros poneos en contacto con cualquier contacto sobrenatural que tengamos antes del incendio. A ver si nos quedan amigos y si están dispuestos a compartir lo que saben.

Dom tomó la mano de Peter y se fue detrás de Malia y Kira.

—John, —continuó ella rápidamente. —Grady, y Ana están en la librería con Claudia. Te necesito a ti, Laura y Grady para buscar cualquier cosa en los archivos policiales sobre incidentes del año pasado que involucró a una mujer que encajaba con la descripción de Kate.

John ya estaba a medio camino de la puerta con su teléfono fuera cuando ella terminó de hablar.

“Scott, lleva a Boyd y Jackson a la clínica de animales y ve si Deaton tiene libros, hierbas o armas que puedan ayudarnos a protegernos de Kate. Si no estás seguro, tómalo de todos modos. Puede que Deaton no esté aquí ahora mismo, pero querría ayudarnos si lo estuviera.

Con un asentimiento brusco, Scott se fue con Jackson y Boyd a cuestas.

—Vosotros cuatro, —dijo, señalando a Erica, Cora, Keith e Isaac. —Investigación. Necesitamos saber qué es ella, cómo es posible que ella regrese, qué podría hacer y , —hizo una pausa, dejando que sus ojos sangraran de color rojo alfa, —Cómo podemos asegurarnos de que no vuelva la próxima vez.

—En realidad, —Isaac interrumpió.

El solo hecho de que Isaac nunca hubiera interrumpido a nadie en su vida fue suficiente para que Talia se detuviera y le prestara toda su atención.

—Me gustaría ir a ver a los padres de Pahn. Es posible que tengan más información sobre lo que está pasando. Y de todos modos necesitaba hablar con ellos sobre otra cosa.

Talia consideró la proposición por un momento antes de aceptar en silencio. Le ahorró a Isaac una pequeña sonrisa de orgullo antes de girarse para dirigirse a los Stiles y Lydia, quienes eran los dos últimos que quedaban en el patio trasero.

—¿Qué hay de nosotros?, —Preguntó Lydia con su mandíbula apretada con determinación. Sus ojos eran claros y feroces, y a Stiles le recordó con una sonrisa por qué había estado enamorado de ella durante la mayor parte de su vida.

Derek los va a necesitar a los dos. Ahora, más que nunca , —respondió Talia. —Ya estamos en una desventaja para la convención de la próxima semana porque Scott se quedará atrás para liderar la búsqueda de Deaton. Lo último que necesitamos es que Derek se distraiga por la situación con Kate.

—Él no va a pedir ayuda. Sabes que no lo hará , —continuó con tristeza. —Pero vosotros lo conocen mejor que nadie. Ayúdadlo a superar esta semana.

Lydia tomó la mano de Stiles y asintió a Talia. —Por supuesto.

Stiles accedió rápidamente y le lanzó a Talia una sonrisa agradecida. —¿Qué vas a hacer?

Talia sonrió. —¿Yo? Voy a llamar a mi amiga Marcy. Si Kate intenta mostrar su rostro en el CTM la próxima semana, se va a llevar una gran sorpresa.


	11. Chapter 11

Keeping secrets

Una vez que Derek y Allison se separaron, Allison fue a llamar a los contactos de caza de su familia por cualquier información que pudieran encontrar sobre Kate.

Lydia y Stiles llevaron a Derek a la sala de estar y lo sentaron en el sofá con uno de ellos a cada lado. Lydia le pasó los dedos por el pelo mientras Stiles entrelazaba sus dedos. Puso su otra mano alrededor de la muñeca de Derek, que era la mitad para ayudar a calmar al lobo, y la otra mitad para permitir que Stiles accediera al pulso de Derek para poder ver si Derek estaba empezando a entrar en pánico de nuevo.

Tan pronto como Derek se sacudió su pseudo-catatonia, se volvió hacia Stiles, todavía con aspecto roto. —¿Ana?

Stiles le lanzó una sonrisa tranquilizadora y sacó su teléfono. Levantó la cadena de mensajes de texto con su madre y le mostró a Derek una foto de Ana riéndose mientras ella ayudaba a guardar los libros levitándolos en los estantes.

—Ella está bien, Der. Ella se va a quedar con mis padres por un par de días. Básicamente, la manada está convirtiendo este lugar en una sala de guerra, así que pensamos que sería mejor mantenerla fuera de ella el mayor tiempo posible.

Derek frunció el ceño, con alivio y preocupación en su rostro. —Tus padres van a pensar que los estoy usando como un servicio de cuidado de niños, —bromeó a medias.

—¿Me estás tomando el pelo? ¡Ellos aman a Ana! El otro día llamó a mi padre abuelo y él casi explotó de orgullo. —Los ojos de Stiles se encontraron con los nublados de Derek y compartieron una pequeña sonrisa.

El teléfono de Stiles hizo ping con un texto entrante. Alejó su mano de Derek por un segundo, haciendo que el lobo gimoteara y se acurrucara más en Lydia.

Lydia solo se echó a reír y reajustó a Derek, así que estaba acostado con la cabeza en su regazo. Ella continuó pasando sus dedos por su cabello, rascándose el cuero cabelludo de vez en cuando.

Stiles miró su teléfono y vio que el mensaje era de Isaac y le pedía que se encontrara en el bosque detrás de la casa Stilinski. Solo.

Luchó para mantener su ritmo cardíaco bajo control y disparó un mensaje de texto pidiéndole a Isaac que explicara más detalles.

Isaac dijo que no podía, pero reiteró que era importante.

Stiles miró alrededor de la habitación y vio que Ana había dejado atrás a su lobo de peluche. Se levantó y cruzó la habitación para agarrarlo.

—Voy a llevarle esto a Ana y recoger algunas compras en el camino de regreso. Estoy pensando que esta situación requiere mucha comida reconfortante.

Derek puso mala cara por la pérdida de Stiles a su lado, pero estaba demasiado cómodo para hacer algo al respecto. Él resopló adorablemente y se acurrucó más en el regazo de Lydia, provocando una carcajada del banshee.

—Ve, —le dijo a Stiles en voz baja. —Estaremos bien aquí. Además, si nos aburrimos, podemos repasar los folletos que le pedí a Marcy que enviara hace unos días para que podamos decidir a qué paneles queremos asistir en la convención con anticipación.

Derek gimió, pero Stiles pudo decir que estaba agradecido por la distracción.

Stiles no pudo resistirse a tomarles una foto a los dos con su teléfono, lo que llevó a ambos a aplastarlo perezosamente. Rió y salió corriendo por la puerta de su jeep.

Se detuvo en la casa y corrió de vuelta. Afortunadamente, su madre y Ana todavía estaban en la librería, y su padre todavía estaba en la estación de policía con Laura y Grady, por lo que él e Isaac estarían solos.

Isaac estaba esperando justo después de la línea de árboles, sentado en un tronco caído. Stiles se unió a él y esperó.

—¿Estoy a punto de averiguar lo que tú y Erica le dijeron a Derek? —Stiles preguntó cuando Isaac no dijo nada.

Isaac solo asintió con tristeza, claramente todavía estaba en conflicto por decirle.

—¿Estás seguro de que es una buena idea decírmelo? Quiero decir, me muero por saberlo, pero soy el emisario de la manada. Realmente no debería guardar secretos de mis Alfas.

—Es por eso que Isaac me llamó, —dijo una voz detrás de él.

Talia dio un paso adelante, deteniéndose a pocos metros de donde estaban sentados.

Stiles miró a Talia e Isaac con curiosidad, pero no pudo leer a ninguno de ellos. —Ok... ¿puede uno de vosotros decirme qué está pasando entonces?

Stiles se sorprendió un poco cuando fue Isaac quien comenzó a hablar y no Talia.

—¿Recuerdas después de que Allison murió, cómo Chris y yo nos fuimos por un tiempo? —Isaac preguntó agachando la cabeza. Sabía que a Stiles no le gustaba pensar en ese momento de su vida.

Stiles asintió y se aclaró la garganta. —Sí, —gruñó.

—Bueno, —Isaac continuó vacilante. —Cuando nos fuimos, nos llevamos la caja.

“¿Qué caja? —Stiles frunció el ceño, mirando a Talia para ver si ofrecía alguna aclaración.

Se quedó en silencio, pero asintió a Isaac para que continuara cuando el beta levantó la vista para encontrarse con sus ojos.

—La... la caja con, um, el Nogitsune en ella, —susurró Isaac.

Stiles sintió que un escalofrío le recorría la espalda. Sintió que su vista comenzaba a nublarse y desenfocarse, por lo que canalizó su energía para controlar su respiración y escuchar las palabras de Isaac mientras seguía hablando.

“Un amigo común nos dio la información de contacto de un hombre en Londres que se especializó en restaurar artefactos mágicos. También se especializó en ocultarlos , —continuó Isaac.

—Ok, ¿así que le trajiste la caja y él la ocultó?, —Preguntó Stiles, esperando que ese fuera el final de la conversación.

Isaac asintió y respiró hondo. —Pensé que sería el final de todo. Tenía la caja y la mantuvo a salvo para que los Nogitsune nunca pudieran volver.

La mente de Stiles estaba acelerada. Algo hizo clic y tuvo que luchar contra la bilis en su garganta. —Isaac, ¿quién era el amigo mutuo? ¿El que sabe que le llevaste la caja a este hombre en Londres?

Isaac parecía estar al borde de las lágrimas. Tragó y agachó los ojos antes de responder. —Era Deaton.

—¿Entonces me estás diciendo que quien tenga a Deaton, de quien ahora estamos relativamente seguros de que Kate o alguien que trabaja con Kate, probablemente conoce la ubicación de la caja que contiene el Nogitsune? —Stiles podía sentir que su respiración se volvía cada vez más profunda, pero luchó para mantener la cabeza fría hasta que tuvo toda la información.

Cuando Isaac parecía incapaz de responder, Talia intervino. —Hay más. Isaac llamó al hombre de Londres cuando supimos que habían tomado a Deaton para confirmar que la caja aún estaba a salvo.

Stiles asintió, aferrándose desesperadamente a la última esperanza que le quedaba. —¿Y?

—Está muerto, Stiles, —confirmó Isaac sombríamente. —Y la caja se ha ido.


	12. Chapter 12

An idea

Stiles era un poco consciente del hecho de que se había caído al suelo, pero eso no le preocupaba mucho en ese momento. Sus pensamientos llegaron en ráfagas, como sus respiraciones, pero el único pensamiento que se mantuvo impregnado a través de su pánico fue "Ha vuelto, ha vuelto, ha vuelto.

Su viejo mantra de "No ha vuelto, yo soy yo, —simplemente no lo estaba cortando para él. Sus respiraciones se volvieron cada vez más bajas hasta que ya no pudo respirar más.

Talia se había derrumbado en el suelo delante de él en algún momento, y podía sentir a Isaac sosteniéndolo desde su lado izquierdo.

Stiles se preguntó por un segundo cuando se había vuelto oscuro, antes de darse cuenta de que sus ojos se habían cerrado de golpe.

Obligándolos a abrirse, se encontró con los brillantes ojos rojos de Talia. Stiles miró su boca y vio que se estaba moviendo, pero ningún sonido salía de ella.

No, eso no estaba bien. Él simplemente no podía escuchar. Lo único que podía escuchar era la sangre que corría por su cabeza. Se concentró en el sonido, pero no fue suficiente para desviar su atención del hecho de que estaba poseído de nuevo.

No, no lo fue. —Estoy bien, estoy bien, estoy bien. —Tal vez si él pensara las palabras lo suficientemente fuerte, saldrían de su boca.

Claramente, había funcionado, porque de repente se dio cuenta de que Isaac decía: "¡No lo estás, necesitas respirar!

Sus ojos se movieron violentamente cuando de repente, Talia rugió.

Stiles tomó una respiración dolorosa casi involuntariamente. En lugar de luchar para aspirar aire, ahora estaba jadeando.

Lo que fue sólo una ligera mejora.

Los ojos de Stiles se encontraron con los de Talia otra vez, y él comenzó a tratar de hacer coincidir sus respiraciones con las de ella.

Ella inhaló, él inhaló.

Ella exhaló, él exhaló.

Hubo algunos contratiempos, pero finalmente logró respirar lenta y profundamente.

Tomó unos 15 minutos más de respiración concentrada para que el ritmo cardíaco de Stiles disminuyera y el pánico disminuyera lo suficiente para que formara oraciones completas.

Cuando pudo hablar, aprovechó la oportunidad para confirmar lo que Isaac y Talia le acababan de decir.

—Kate tiene la caja de Nogitsune.

Ellos asintieron en tándem.

—Ella ya tiene a Alyssa con ella, y un hombre desconocido que nos ha estado espiando.

Otro asentimiento.

—Y está reclutando otras manadas para tratar de acabar con los nuestros.

—Sí, —confirmó Talia sombríamente.

Stiles respiró hondo y se puso de pie. Isaac estaba a su lado en un instante, sosteniendo su codo para sostenerlo.

Stiles le lanzó una rápida sonrisa agradecida. —Tengo que volver. Necesito pasar por la tienda de comestibles y Derek se preguntará a dónde he ido.

—Espera, —dijo Isaac, levantando su mano derecha y metiendo la mano en el bolsillo trasero con la izquierda. Sacó una pequeña caja.

—¿Qué es eso? —Preguntó Stiles.

Talia e Isaac miraron fijamente a los ojos y luego miraron a Stiles.

—Tenemos una idea, —dijo Talia.

Diez minutos más tarde, Stiles estaba vagando por la isla de comida chatarra, poniendo todos los bocadillos favoritos de Derek en su canasta. Su mente estaba en el piloto automático mientras trataba de absorber la conversación que acababa de terminar con Talia e Isaac.

—No puedes decírselo a Derek, —Isaac había insistido.

Talia asintió a regañadientes. —No disfruto guardando secretos de mi hijo, pero en este caso, creo que lo mejor es mantenerlo en la oscuridad por ahora.

Stiles había peleado inicialmente, pero se había rendido después de solo unos minutos. Por mucho que odiara el hecho de que Derek hubiera ocultado el secreto de la caja de Nogitsune que faltaba, ahora podía entender el impulso.

Afortunadamente, Derek estaba profundamente dormido cuando Stiles regresó a la casa Hale. Descargó los comestibles aturdido, poniendo todo en la despensa, excepto el paquete de Oreos que sabía que Derek devoraría cuando despertara.

Cuando Stiles descubrió el alijo de Oreo de Derek hace casi un año, Derek negó que le gustaran durante tres semanas enteras, afirmando que el alijo era el de Isaac.

Ahora bien, era un hecho ampliamente conocido que si alguna vez quería algo de Derek, todo lo que tenía que hacer era comprarle su galleta favorita.

Stiles vio a Lydia colocar una manta sobre el dormido Derek antes de entrar a la cocina. Se sentó a la mesa y cruzó las piernas, esperando pacientemente a que Stiles se uniera a ella.

Se sentó frente a ella y se miró las manos.

—Sabes que te quiero, ¿verdad? —Preguntó suavemente, a propósito de nada.

Stiles se sorprendió momentáneamente de su aturdimiento y su cabeza se disparó. —Sí, —respondió cuando finalmente había encontrado su voz. —Sí, por supuesto que lo sé. Yo también te quiero, Lyds.

—Y confío en ti, —continuó enérgicamente. —Entonces, sea lo que sea lo que sucedió mientras estabas fuera justo ahora, puedes contármelo.

Stiles se detuvo y consideró seriamente ponerla en el círculo. En cambio, él simplemente respondió: "Sé que puedo.

Lydia asintió, entendiendo que no la estaba despidiendo, pero aún estaba dejando claro que no estaría hablando de eso.

Alcanzó su mano sobre la mesa y lo agarró con firmeza antes de soltarlo y levantarse. —Probablemente deberías entrar allí, —dijo, asintiendo con la cabeza hacia la sala de estar donde Derek estaba acurrucado en el sofá.

—Estaba olfateando en su sueño. Creo que él estaba buscando tu olor, el pequeño bicho raro —añadió con cariño.

Stiles se puso de pie con un gemido, exhausto por su ataque de pánico, y se desvió por la cocina para tomar un vaso de agua antes de entrar en la sala de estar.

Se subió al sofá detrás de Derek y envolvió al lobo dormido en sus brazos.

El pecho de Derek retumbó felizmente, casi como si estuviera ronroneando. Stiles se inclinó y presionó su frente contra la parte posterior del cuello de Derek, sonriendo involuntariamente cuando el ruido aumentó de volumen.

Los párpados de Stiles no necesitaban indicaciones antes de cerrarse. Su mente se aceleró un poco, antes de unirse al resto del cuerpo de Stiles y apagarse por unas pocas horas de feliz sueño.


	13. Chapter 13

Many reasons

Dos días antes de que la manada saliera para la convención, Derek, Stiles, John, Lydia, Boyd y Ana estaban sentados en la sala de estar jugando con el gato Jackson.

Boyd había echado un vistazo a la mirada suplicante de Ana y se había unido a ella en el suelo de inmediato.

Derek estaba en el sofá, rodeado por Lydia y Stiles, mientras John ocupaba el sillón al otro lado de la habitación.

El aire en la habitación no era tan espeso como hacía unos días; La manada tenía los comienzos de un plan, y eso había tranquilizado a todos.

Scott había llevado a algunos miembros de la manada para rastrear una pista que había obtenido sobre el paradero de Deaton. Sin embargo, la pista era de Deucalion, por lo que nadie estaba realmente seguro de si se llevaría a cabo. En cualquier caso, era poco probable que regresara con Laura, Grady, Keith y Wallace antes de que todos se fueran a la convención.

Lydia estaba apoyada en el brazo del sofá leyendo con sus pies en el regazo de Derek. Sus manos habían encontrado sus tobillos por instinto y los frotaban casi sin pensarlo.

Derek y Stiles se desplomaron dormidos. Se habían despertado temprano esa mañana por Ana, quien había insistido en que hicieran tortitas con chispas de chocolate.

“¿Señor Sheriff? —Preguntó Ana, acariciando perezosamente a Jackson.

John levantó la vista del periódico para darle toda su atención. —Sí, cacahuete

—¿Eres mi abuelo? —Ella giró sus grandes e inquisitivos ojos hacia él, ajena a la forma en que Derek se había puesto rígido ante la pregunta.

John miró a Derek y Stiles por un momento antes de volver su atención hacia Ana. —¿Qué te hace preguntar eso?

Ella reanudó sus caricias y respondió sin mirarlo. —Mi amiga Suzy en mi clase dijo que tiene un abuelo, y también Justin. Se sienta a mi lado en el arte. Me preguntaron si tenía un abuelo y le dije que no sabía.

Parecía tan triste cuando terminó, que Derek sintió la necesidad de acercarse a ella. Stiles echó un vistazo a su padre y le tendió la mano a Derek para que se detuviera por un segundo. Derek miró a Stiles con confusión, antes de notar la mirada decidida en la cara del Sheriff.

Derek sonrió ligeramente y se recostó en el sofá para ver cómo se desarrollaba la interacción.

—Ven aquí, —dijo John, gesticulando hacia Ana. Dejó a un lado su periódico y levantó a la niña en su regazo cuando ella se le acercó.

—¿Sabes lo que es un abuelo? —Cuando ella negó con la cabeza, él continuó. —Un abuelo suele ser el padre de uno de tus padres. Pero no siempre.

Ana formó un adorable ceño fruncido. —Pero no creo que mamá haya tenido un padre. Y el papá de papá está con mi mamá. ¿Eso significa que no tengo un abuelo? "Ella hizo un puchero y miró su regazo.

El corazón del sheriff se rompió con la vista. —Sabes, Ana, a veces la familia es como una manada. Puedes elegir quién está en el tuyo.

Ella se animó con eso. —¿Así que puedo elegir a mi abuelo?

Derek dejó escapar un silencioso y ahogado sollozo y hundió la cabeza en el cuello de Stiles. Stiles envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su lobo y le dio a su padre una sonrisa de aprobación.

—Sí, puedes, —confirmó John.

—Está bien, —dijo simplemente, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado. —¿Entonces puedes ser mi abuelo?

Los ojos de John brillaron con orgullo mientras miraba a Derek, quien había salido del cuello de Stiles el tiempo suficiente para lanzarle a John una sonrisa esperanzada y agradecida.

—Por supuesto, maní, —respondió él, besando la parte superior de su cabeza mientras ella lo abrazaba con fuerza.

La manada pasó los dos días siguientes preparándose para la convención, y considerando todos los planes de contingencia que podrían necesitar implementar si Kate mostraba su rostro allí.

Scott llamó a Stiles el día anterior a la hora de salir para avisarle que habían encontrado un almacén donde definitivamente había sido retenido Deaton, pero que había sido movido al menos un día antes de que llegaran.

—Lo siento, Scott. A ver si Liz y el aquelarre pueden hacerse cargo de la búsqueda. Nos vamos mañana y os necesitamos aquí para ayudar a mantener el territorio seguro.

Scott suspiró. —Sí, ok. Estamos en Idaho, pero si nos vamos ahora, solo deben transcurrir unas horas entre la hora de la partida y el regreso. Chris puede hacerse cargo de las cosas allí por un tiempo.

Stiles estuvo de acuerdo y los dos colgaron.

La noche anterior a la partida, Derek tuvo problemas para dormir. Revolvió y giró durante unos 15 minutos antes de que Stiles rompiera el silencio.

—Háblame, Der. Sé que hay muchas cosas en tu mente en este momento, pero cuál te está causando que seas todo , —agitó las manos salvajemente. —Inquieto.

Derek resopló y se dejó caer de espaldas, mirando al techo. —Tú, —él apretó con los dientes apretados.

—¿Yo? —Repitió Stiles con incredulidad. —Tu ex novia psicótica ha regresado de la muerte, estás a punto de dejar a tu hija por una semana, y ¿soy el causante de tu insomnio?

Derek le ahorró una mirada molesta antes de elaborar. —Me estás ocultando algo.

Stiles se rió entre dientes sin humor. —Tetera, nena. Tú empezaste.

El lobo suspiró y su rostro se suavizó. —Lo sé.

Hubo un silencio entre ellos mientras Stiles se movía, por lo que él y Derek estaban recostados uno al lado del otro.

—¿Lo sabes, no? —Susurró Derek en la oscuridad.

Stiles no necesitaba pedir una aclaración para saber que se refería al hecho de que Kate tenía la caja de Nogitsune. —Sí, —confirmó. —Lo hago

Stiles esperaba que no tuviera que hacer una disculpa innecesaria, pero ninguna vino.

Emocionado de que Derek estuviera aprendiendo a no disculparse por todo, Stiles se giró y se acurrucó contra él, enterrando su cabeza en el cálido pecho de Derek. El brazo de Derek envolvió a Stiles instintivamente.

—Vamos a estar bien, —prometió, presionando sus labios contra la clavícula de Derek.

—No lo sabes, —insistió Derek sin calor.

Stiles asintió. —Lo sé. Pero he revisado tres veces nuestras barreras de territorio, estamos a punto de ganar aliados muy fuertes en esta conferencia, y hay una cosa más... No puedo recordar...

Hizo una pausa odiosa para el efecto. —Oh sí. Somos parte de la manada más poderosa del hemisferio norte.

Derek soltó una carcajada. —¿Eres ridículo, lo sabes?

Stiles se acurrucó más en él, bostezando a través de su respuesta. —Sí, pero es por eso que me amas.

Derek le dio un beso en la frente a Stiles y observó que sus ojos se cerraban. —Sí, esa es una de las muchas razones por las que te amo.


	14. Chapter 14

An eccentric bunch

Volar con hombres lobo no es divertido. Sus sentidos se saturan y, como pueden oír y oler todo, un tubo de hojalata lleno de extraños es una pesadilla hecha realidad.

Derek, Talia y Peter estaban bien, habiendo volado antes. Kira, Allison y Lydia no tenían audición avanzada, pero el resto intentaba desesperadamente no cambiar debido a la sobrecarga sensorial.

—¿Hay algo que puedas hacer? —Derek susurró desde al lado de Stiles.

Stiles se mordió el labio. —Sí, pero será realmente desagradable para ellos. —Miró a los lobos que luchaban y respiró hondo. —Ok, todos, prepárense, —dijo, sabiendo que todos lo oirían.

Cerró los ojos y se concentró en Isaac, Jackson, Cora, Erica, Malia, Boyd y Dom.

Stiles escuchó un jadeo a su derecha cuando su hechizo golpeó a Jackson primero. Uno por uno, el resto de los lobos aflojaron sus manos en sus reposabrazos y exhalaron agradecidos.

Una vez que todos se habían relajado un poco, sus caras comenzaron a reflejar diversos grados de incomodidad, aunque no lo suficiente como para hacer que se movieran.

—¿Qué hiciste? —Derek preguntó con una ceja levantada.

Stiles hizo una mueca. —Les quité sus sentidos. No podrán oír ni oler nada hasta que aterricemos y yo rompa el hechizo.

Derek le lanzó a Stiles una sonrisa agradecida y se inclinó hacia adelante para colocar una mano tranquilizadora en el hombro de Boyd. Boyd se sobresaltó un poco porque no había oído a Derek inclinarse hacia adelante, pero se relajó bajo el toque de su Alfa.

Talia y Derek mantuvieron a los otros tranquilos durante la duración del vuelo, pero todos se sintieron aliviados cuando finalmente aterrizaron en Washington DC

Se registraron en su hotel, que estaba convenientemente conectado al centro de convenciones, y comenzaron a desempacar sus maletas.

Mientras Derek dobló su ropa, Stiles sacó su teléfono y creó un grupo especial para aquellos que asistían a la convención.

Dado que los paneles no comenzaron hasta el día siguiente, Stiles disparó un texto para ver qué quería hacer el grupo.

Lydia, Jackson, Cora, Erica y Boyd querían recorrer los monumentos y visitar algunos museos. Peter y Dom habían investigado un poco en Beacon Hills y habían encontrado un sastre especializado en esmoquin de boda hechos a medida, por lo que iban a visitar su tienda. Kira tenía amigos de la familia en la ciudad que no había visto desde que era una niña, por lo que había planeado cenar con ellos. Malia decidió unirse con Kira, lo que dejaba a Derek, Stiles, Talia, Isaac y Allison.

Después de algún debate, decidieron ir a los bolos. Derek, sorprendentemente, decidió por los bolos. Aparentemente era algo que él y Laura hicieron mucho en Nueva York después del incendio, y no lo había hecho desde entonces.

Resultó que Stiles era el peor jugador de bolos del grupo, hasta que comenzó a usar la magia para controlar dónde iba la pelota. Se salió con la suya durante unos seis cuadros antes de que Talia lo atrapara.

Tomó otra foto antes de que Talia pudiera dejar de reír lo suficiente como para contarles a los demás lo que Stiles había estado haciendo.

Como era de esperar, Talia y Allison terminaron barriendo el piso con los chicos.

Se reunieron con los demás, excepto Kira y Malia, para la cena, que rápidamente se convirtió en un asunto estridente. El éxito del vuelo, la novedad de estar en una nueva ciudad y la emocionada anticipación de la convención del día siguiente les permitió a todos dejar de lado sus problemas por una noche y simplemente disfrutar de DC.

Derek llamó a John antes de que se fueran a la cama para ver cómo estaba Ana, que estaba bien, y luego se metió en la cama con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué es esa mirada en tu cara? —Stiles preguntó a través de una sonrisa, girándose hacia Derek una vez que se estableció.

—No lo sé. Siento que... —Se detuvo, mordiéndose el labio.

Stiles se distrajo momentáneamente con la vista, pero se sacudió para escuchar lo que Derek dijo a continuación.

—Siento que vamos a estar bien, —terminó en voz baja.

Stiles estaba seguro de que el latido de su corazón se había acelerado con la cantidad de orgullo que lo invadía en ese momento. Él se rió y se lanzó sobre su lobo, aturdiendo al hombre en un feliz silencio.

Se sonrieron el uno al otro por un momento antes de que Stiles se derrumbara contento sobre Derek. Las manos de Derek se movieron arriba y abajo por la espalda de Stiles, y Stiles pudo sentir un rumor distinto a través del pecho de Derek, casi como un ronroneo.

Se quedaron dormidos así unos minutos después, ambos aún sonriendo.

Cuando se despertaron, su buen humor todavía estaba allí, solo un poco silenciado por los nervios. Ellos sabían con seguridad que Deucalion estaría en la convención, y él todavía era un poco salvaje.

Lo que no sabían era si Kate aparecería.

Habían recibido sus paquetes de la convención aproximadamente una semana antes, por lo que Stiles ya había podido proteger sus tarjetas de admisión. No sabía si habría usuarios mágicos en la convención, pero no arriesgaría su manada.

Entre las runas que había usado había una runa de localización, que le permitiría mantener un registro de cada una de ellos en caso de que se separaran. Cuando entró en el centro de convenciones y vio la enormidad del espacio, Stiles estaba feliz de haberlo hecho.

Detrás del mostrador de facturación había una mujer de aproximadamente la edad de Talia, con cabello castaño claro y ojos verdes brillantes que se iluminaron cuando vio que la manada se acercaba.

—¡Talia! —Exclamó, saliendo de detrás del escritorio para abrazar a su amiga.

—Marcy, —respondió Talia, intercambiando besos en la mejilla y un breve abrazo. —Es tan bueno verte. Permítame presentarle mi manada,

Talia presentó a cada uno de ellos por nombre y especie, terminando con Allison. Las cejas de Marcy se alzaron ante el nombre de Argent, pero ella se quedó en silencio.

“Bastante el grupo excéntrico, Talia. ¿Cómo se conocieron? , —Preguntó Marcy con un genuino humor en su voz. Stiles decidió que le gustaba.

Stiles sonrió maliciosamente con malicia en sus ojos. —Bueno, todo comenzó cuando mi amigo Scott y yo fuimos a buscar un cuerpo en el bosque...

—Resultó ser mi hermana, Laura, —intervino Cora.

—No te preocupes, ella está bien ahora, —se ofreció Dom.

—Aparentemente, simplemente no puedo matar a la gente como solía hacerlo, —agregó Peter sin hacer nada, y se miró la uña con indiferencia.

—Se había vuelto loco después del incendio que nos mató a mí ya Talia, —le dijo Dom a Marcy.

Marcy puso su mano sobre su corazón en shock.

—Está bien, —apaciguó Isaac. —Derek se ocupó de eso.

—Pero eso no duró, —agregó Lydia con un giro de los ojos. —Él me utilizó para mágicamente traerlo de vuelta a la vida.

—Por lo que me disculpé, —señaló Peter con una sonrisa dirigida a Lydia.

—Y luego este trató de matarnos, —dijo Boyd, señalando a Allison, luego gesticulando a sí mismo y a Erica.

—Por lo que la hemos perdonado, —le dio a Erica un guiño a Allison.

—Después de todo, intentamos matar a Lydia, —le dijo Isaac a Erica.

—Porque pensaste que ella era yo, —resopló Jackson. —Yo solía ser un kanima, —agregó a Marcy, quien se veía cada vez más confundida por el segundo.

—Pero luego Peter y Derek lo mataron y ahora es un hombre lobo, —dijo Allison con una sonrisa, golpeando el brazo de Jackson con el suyo.

—Y luego fui poseído por un Nogitsune, —dijo Stiles con un estremecimiento.

—Que mi madre había llamado accidentalmente en 1943, —le dijo Kira tímidamente al lado de Malia.

—Desafortunadamente, un agente de Nogitsune me mató, —dijo Allison con un clic seco de su lengua.

—¿Cuántos de vosotros han muerto? —Marcy jadeó.

—La mayoría de nosotros, —respondió Boyd. —Yo también lo hice.

Derek levantó la mano. —Ese fui yo.

—Yo también, —ofreció Erica.

—Eso no, —intervino Derek de nuevo.

Talia se pellizcó el puente de su nariz ante las payasadas de su manada, pero Stiles podía verla tratando de contener una sonrisa.

—¿Y tú, querida?, —Le preguntó Marcy a Malia, esperando una explicación normal.

—Fui un coyote por un tiempo en el bosque hasta que Scott rugió y me convirtió en un humano. Luego descubrimos que yo era la hija ilegítimo de Peter, lo cual sigue siendo extraño , —dijo Malia secamente. —Aunque nunca he muerto. Así que eso es algo.

Marcy parecía que estaba a punto de desmayarse, por lo que Talia se apresuró a salvarla. —De todos modos, vamos a ir a explorar el centro de convenciones un poco. Fue genial verte, Marcy.

Marcy solo asintió y fue a esconderse detrás del mostrador de facturación, sacudiendo la cabeza mientras caía en una silla.

Talia se volvió hacia su manada y los miró con sus ojos alfa. Los lobos se quejaron y los humanos agacharon la cabeza. Ella dejó que sus ojos volvieran a dorarse y les sonrió con una sonrisa antes de que comenzaran a subir las escaleras.

En la parte superior de las escaleras, se encontraron con la última persona que Stiles quería ver.

—Ah, Talia, —dijo Deucalion. —Es un placer verte de nuevo.7

Talia asintió en reconocimiento, pero no hizo ningún movimiento para saludarlo más.

—Ahora que las sutilezas están fuera del camino, hay algo que debes saber, —continuó Deucalion. —Kate está en DC.


	15. Chapter 15

An eccentric bunch

Volar con hombres lobo no es divertido. Sus sentidos se saturan y, como pueden oír y oler todo, un tubo de hojalata lleno de extraños es una pesadilla hecha realidad.

Derek, Talia y Peter estaban bien, habiendo volado antes. Kira, Allison y Lydia no tenían audición avanzada, pero el resto intentaba desesperadamente no cambiar debido a la sobrecarga sensorial.

—¿Hay algo que puedas hacer? —Derek susurró desde al lado de Stiles.

Stiles se mordió el labio. —Sí, pero será realmente desagradable para ellos. —Miró a los lobos que luchaban y respiró hondo. —Ok, todos, prepárense, —dijo, sabiendo que todos lo oirían.

Cerró los ojos y se concentró en Isaac, Jackson, Cora, Erica, Malia, Boyd y Dom.

Stiles escuchó un jadeo a su derecha cuando su hechizo golpeó a Jackson primero. Uno por uno, el resto de los lobos aflojaron sus manos en sus reposabrazos y exhalaron agradecidos.

Una vez que todos se habían relajado un poco, sus caras comenzaron a reflejar diversos grados de incomodidad, aunque no lo suficiente como para hacer que se movieran.

—¿Qué hiciste? —Derek preguntó con una ceja levantada.

Stiles hizo una mueca. —Les quité sus sentidos. No podrán oír ni oler nada hasta que aterricemos y yo rompa el hechizo.

Derek le lanzó a Stiles una sonrisa agradecida y se inclinó hacia adelante para colocar una mano tranquilizadora en el hombro de Boyd. Boyd se sobresaltó un poco porque no había oído a Derek inclinarse hacia adelante, pero se relajó bajo el toque de su Alfa.

Talia y Derek mantuvieron a los otros tranquilos durante la duración del vuelo, pero todos se sintieron aliviados cuando finalmente aterrizaron en Washington DC

Se registraron en su hotel, que estaba convenientemente conectado al centro de convenciones, y comenzaron a desempacar sus maletas.

Mientras Derek dobló su ropa, Stiles sacó su teléfono y creó un grupo especial para aquellos que asistían a la convención.

Dado que los paneles no comenzaron hasta el día siguiente, Stiles disparó un texto para ver qué quería hacer el grupo.

Lydia, Jackson, Cora, Erica y Boyd querían recorrer los monumentos y visitar algunos museos. Peter y Dom habían investigado un poco en Beacon Hills y habían encontrado un sastre especializado en esmoquin de boda hechos a medida, por lo que iban a visitar su tienda. Kira tenía amigos de la familia en la ciudad que no había visto desde que era una niña, por lo que había planeado cenar con ellos. Malia decidió unirse con Kira, lo que dejaba a Derek, Stiles, Talia, Isaac y Allison.

Después de algún debate, decidieron ir a los bolos. Derek, sorprendentemente, decidió por los bolos. Aparentemente era algo que él y Laura hicieron mucho en Nueva York después del incendio, y no lo había hecho desde entonces.

Resultó que Stiles era el peor jugador de bolos del grupo, hasta que comenzó a usar la magia para controlar dónde iba la pelota. Se salió con la suya durante unos seis cuadros antes de que Talia lo atrapara.

Tomó otra foto antes de que Talia pudiera dejar de reír lo suficiente como para contarles a los demás lo que Stiles había estado haciendo.

Como era de esperar, Talia y Allison terminaron barriendo el piso con los chicos.

Se reunieron con los demás, excepto Kira y Malia, para la cena, que rápidamente se convirtió en un asunto estridente. El éxito del vuelo, la novedad de estar en una nueva ciudad y la emocionada anticipación de la convención del día siguiente les permitió a todos dejar de lado sus problemas por una noche y simplemente disfrutar de DC.

Derek llamó a John antes de que se fueran a la cama para ver cómo estaba Ana, que estaba bien, y luego se metió en la cama con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué es esa mirada en tu cara? —Stiles preguntó a través de una sonrisa, girándose hacia Derek una vez que se estableció.

—No lo sé. Siento que... —Se detuvo, mordiéndose el labio.

Stiles se distrajo momentáneamente con la vista, pero se sacudió para escuchar lo que Derek dijo a continuación.

—Siento que vamos a estar bien, —terminó en voz baja.

Stiles estaba seguro de que el latido de su corazón se había acelerado con la cantidad de orgullo que lo invadía en ese momento. Él se rió y se lanzó sobre su lobo, aturdiendo al hombre en un feliz silencio.

Se sonrieron el uno al otro por un momento antes de que Stiles se derrumbara contento sobre Derek. Las manos de Derek se movieron arriba y abajo por la espalda de Stiles, y Stiles pudo sentir un rumor distinto a través del pecho de Derek, casi como un ronroneo.

Se quedaron dormidos así unos minutos después, ambos aún sonriendo.

Cuando se despertaron, su buen humor todavía estaba allí, solo un poco silenciado por los nervios. Ellos sabían con seguridad que Deucalion estaría en la convención, y él todavía era un poco salvaje.

Lo que no sabían era si Kate aparecería.

Habían recibido sus paquetes de la convención aproximadamente una semana antes, por lo que Stiles ya había podido proteger sus tarjetas de admisión. No sabía si habría usuarios mágicos en la convención, pero no arriesgaría su manada.

Entre las runas que había usado había una runa de localización, que le permitiría mantener un registro de cada una de ellos en caso de que se separaran. Cuando entró en el centro de convenciones y vio la enormidad del espacio, Stiles estaba feliz de haberlo hecho.

Detrás del mostrador de facturación había una mujer de aproximadamente la edad de Talia, con cabello castaño claro y ojos verdes brillantes que se iluminaron cuando vio que la manada se acercaba.

—¡Talia! —Exclamó, saliendo de detrás del escritorio para abrazar a su amiga.

—Marcy, —respondió Talia, intercambiando besos en la mejilla y un breve abrazo. —Es tan bueno verte. Permítame presentarle mi manada,

Talia presentó a cada uno de ellos por nombre y especie, terminando con Allison. Las cejas de Marcy se alzaron ante el nombre de Argent, pero ella se quedó en silencio.

“Bastante el grupo excéntrico, Talia. ¿Cómo se conocieron? , —Preguntó Marcy con un genuino humor en su voz. Stiles decidió que le gustaba.

Stiles sonrió maliciosamente con malicia en sus ojos. —Bueno, todo comenzó cuando mi amigo Scott y yo fuimos a buscar un cuerpo en el bosque...

—Resultó ser mi hermana, Laura, —intervino Cora.

—No te preocupes, ella está bien ahora, —se ofreció Dom.

—Aparentemente, simplemente no puedo matar a la gente como solía hacerlo, —agregó Peter sin hacer nada, y se miró la uña con indiferencia.

—Se había vuelto loco después del incendio que nos mató a mí ya Talia, —le dijo Dom a Marcy.

Marcy puso su mano sobre su corazón en shock.

—Está bien, —apaciguó Isaac. —Derek se ocupó de eso.

—Pero eso no duró, —agregó Lydia con un giro de los ojos. —Él me utilizó para mágicamente traerlo de vuelta a la vida.

—Por lo que me disculpé, —señaló Peter con una sonrisa dirigida a Lydia.

—Y luego este trató de matarnos, —dijo Boyd, señalando a Allison, luego gesticulando a sí mismo y a Erica.

—Por lo que la hemos perdonado, —le dio a Erica un guiño a Allison.

—Después de todo, intentamos matar a Lydia, —le dijo Isaac a Erica.

—Porque pensaste que ella era yo, —resopló Jackson. —Yo solía ser un kanima, —agregó a Marcy, quien se veía cada vez más confundida por el segundo.

—Pero luego Peter y Derek lo mataron y ahora es un hombre lobo, —dijo Allison con una sonrisa, golpeando el brazo de Jackson con el suyo.

—Y luego fui poseído por un Nogitsune, —dijo Stiles con un estremecimiento.

—Que mi madre había llamado accidentalmente en 1943, —le dijo Kira tímidamente al lado de Malia.

—Desafortunadamente, un agente de Nogitsune me mató, —dijo Allison con un clic seco de su lengua.

—¿Cuántos de vosotros han muerto? —Marcy jadeó.

—La mayoría de nosotros, —respondió Boyd. —Yo también lo hice.

Derek levantó la mano. —Ese fui yo.

—Yo también, —ofreció Erica.

—Eso no, —intervino Derek de nuevo.

Talia se pellizcó el puente de su nariz ante las payasadas de su manada, pero Stiles podía verla tratando de contener una sonrisa.

—¿Y tú, querida?, —Le preguntó Marcy a Malia, esperando una explicación normal.

—Fui un coyote por un tiempo en el bosque hasta que Scott rugió y me convirtió en un humano. Luego descubrimos que yo era la hija ilegítimo de Peter, lo cual sigue siendo extraño , —dijo Malia secamente. —Aunque nunca he muerto. Así que eso es algo.

Marcy parecía que estaba a punto de desmayarse, por lo que Talia se apresuró a salvarla. —De todos modos, vamos a ir a explorar el centro de convenciones un poco. Fue genial verte, Marcy.

Marcy solo asintió y fue a esconderse detrás del mostrador de facturación, sacudiendo la cabeza mientras caía en una silla.

Talia se volvió hacia su manada y los miró con sus ojos alfa. Los lobos se quejaron y los humanos agacharon la cabeza. Ella dejó que sus ojos volvieran a dorarse y les sonrió con una sonrisa antes de que comenzaran a subir las escaleras.

En la parte superior de las escaleras, se encontraron con la última persona que Stiles quería ver.

—Ah, Talia, —dijo Deucalion. —Es un placer verte de nuevo.7

Talia asintió en reconocimiento, pero no hizo ningún movimiento para saludarlo más.

—Ahora que las sutilezas están fuera del camino, hay algo que debes saber, —continuó Deucalion. —Kate está en DC.


	16. Chapter 16

An excellent accomplishment

La manada se dividió por el resto de la tarde, asistiendo a paneles y haciendo amigos. Cuando la convención cerró por la noche, todos se retiraron a sus habitaciones para cambiarse y refrescarse antes de la cena.

Stiles salió de la ducha y vio a Derek con su portátil abierto en el escritorio. Podía escuchar la voz de Ana a través de Skype y sonrió ante la mirada de adoración en el rostro de Derek.

—... y luego, volví con la abuela y el abuelo y el Abuelo Sheriff me dejó jugar con los imanes en el refrigerador, —le decía a Derek con entusiasmo.

Derek asintió alentadoramente. —¿Y entonces qué?

Stiles se movió para pararse detrás de él, inclinándose hacia adelante para ver a Ana.

—Hola, Stiles! —Dijo antes de continuar como si no hubiera habido interrupción. —Y luego me concentré muy fuerte y cambié la po... la.... —Ella miró a alguien fuera de la pantalla y Stiles apenas podía escuchar la voz de su madre en el fondo.

—La polaridad, cariño".

Ana asintió emocionada. —¡Uh eh, la paridad de los imanes y todos se cayeron del refrigerador!

Stiles besó la sien de Derek y lo dejó para terminar de hablar con Ana mientras se preparaba para la cena.

La cena fue un asunto un tanto tenue. La manada aún estaba cargada de adrenalina por la emoción de la convención, pero había una sensación de anticipación casi palpable ahora que sabían que Kate estaba en el área.

Isaac estaba pegado al lado de Stiles durante la comida, que había sido parte de su plan con Talia. Para sorpresa de Stiles, Boyd y Erica se mantuvieron cerca y alerta también.

Stiles e Isaac conversaron únicamente con sus cejas, luego de lo cual Stiles estaba seguro de que a Boyd y Erica se les había dejado participar en el plan sin que él lo supiera.

Stiles suspiró y le dio unas palmaditas a Isaac en la espalda. Isaac tenía buenas intenciones, pero a Stiles todavía le preocupaba que cuantas más personas conocieran el plan, menos efectivo sería cuando llegara el momento de ponerlo en práctica.

Mientras Derek y Stiles caían en la cama, Stiles podía decir que iba a ser una especie de cucharita de noche. La mayoría de las veces, a Derek le encantaba ser la cucharita. Ansiaba la sensación protegida de estar encerrado en los brazos de Stiles. Nadie podía tocarlo allí.

Esa noche, Derek había estado especialmente inquieto, así que Stiles sabía que querría envolver a Stiles como si nunca lo fuera a dejar ir.

—Hay algo que no me estás diciendo, ¿verdad? —Derek susurró en la parte posterior del cuello de Stiles.

Stiles pensó en no responder, pero el hoyo en su estómago se hizo más pesado con cada segundo que pasaba. —Sí, —se aclaró la garganta. —Sí lo hay.

Derek bajó la cabeza y presionó su frente contra los omóplatos de Stiles. —¿Tiene algo que ver con por qué Isaac nunca dejó tu lado en la cena?

Stiles simplemente asintió, sin querer dar nada por hablar.

—¿Y me dirás cuando lo necesite saber?

Stiles asintió de nuevo.

—Está bien, —respiró Derek después de un minuto. Besó su camino por la columna vertebral de Stiles y acarició los pelos en la parte posterior del cuello de Stiles.

Stiles se estremeció y apretó su agarre en el antebrazo de Derek. —Te amo, —le dijo al hombre con voz temblorosa.

—Yo también te amo, —le aseguró Derek.

A la mañana siguiente en el desayuno, la manada resolvió cómo dividir el día con tocino. Se decidió que Talia, Derek, Stiles, Isaac, Lydia y Allison asistirían a las reuniones que habían organizado a lo largo del día con posibles aliados, y Peter y Dom se encargarían de supervisar a Cora, Jackson, Erica, Boyd, Kira, y Malia en la convención.

Talia había decidido poner en el piso principal una mesa junto a la cafetería de la convención.

Su primera reunión del día fue con Marcy, la amiga de Talia de Idaho. Ella era la alfa de la manada más grande del estado, y ya había prometido su lealtad a la manada de Hale. La reunión fue más formal que cualquier otra cosa, y duró solo media hora.

—Si el resto de ellos va así, deberíamos estar bien, —susurró Talia a Stiles con un guiño.

Lo siguiente fue el café con Cassie. La acompañaron su padre, Dave Warwick, que era el Alfa de su manada en Oklahoma, y su emisaria.

Dave saludó a Talia con un cálido abrazo y no perdió tiempo en hacerle saber que ella y su manada tenían todo el apoyo de la manada de Warwick.

Aparentemente, se había corrido la voz a algunos de los Alfas más poderosos acerca de una posible situación que podría surgir para la manada de Hale, por lo que fue informado de la situación de manera preliminar.

Stiles tomó notas con furia durante la reunión, mientras Dave y Talia relataban los detalles de la alianza anterior de sus familias.

Hubo un breve descanso después de que Cassie, Dave y su emisaria, Sarah, se fueran, lo que les permitió a todos respirar profundamente de alivio ante el éxito de la mañana.

Stiles se puso de pie cuando vio a Wendell acercarse a la mesa. Se abrazaron como viejos amigos y se separaron con sonrisas gemelas.

—Permítanme presentarles al Alfa Talia Hale, Alfa Derek Hale y Stiles Stilinski, de la manada de Hale en California, —dijo Wendell al joven a su izquierda y la mujer mayor y de aspecto más fuerte a su derecha.

—Patricia Kline, —ofreció la mujer, volviendo su mirada de discernimiento a Talia y Derek. —Este es mi segundo, Jeremy Kassabian. —Ella hizo un gesto al joven hombre lobo.

Después de intercambiar las bromas, se pusieron manos a la obra.

Talia explicó brevemente la situación y dio un resumen a nivel de la superficie de la composición de su manada. Patricia permaneció en silencio todo el tiempo, y consideró la oferta de la alianza en silencio por unos momentos después de que Talia hubiera terminado de hablar.

Miró a su izquierda a Jeremy, que asintió con firmeza, luego a Wendell, que también asintió.

Volviendo su mirada hacia Talia, se enderezó. —Si bien no se puede negar que la manada Hale actual ha adquirido una reputación como una fuerza a tener en cuenta, tampoco puedo negar que tengo reservas en cuanto a formar parte de una alianza con una manada que incluya cazadores.

Ya que todos estaban listos para esa respuesta, Talia y Derek miraron hacia Allison.

Allison inclinó la cabeza con respeto. —Alfa Kline, es un placer conocerte. Me llamo Allison Argent, miembro de la manada Hale Pack de Beacon Hills y cabeza de la familia de cazadores de Argent”. Allison se detuvo en caso de que Patricia sintiera la necesidad de intervenir.

Cuando ella no lo hizo, Allison continuó. —No hago excusas por los delitos que mi familia ha cometido contra la comunidad sobrenatural, o por los delitos que yo misma he cometido en el pasado.

Allison respiró hondo, pero no se inmutó cuando los ojos de Patricia se pusieron rojos. —Puedo decir que eres alguien que valora las acciones sobre las palabras. Sin embargo, las palabras son todo lo que tengo ahora. Puedo asegurarte que no te vendrá mal ni a ti ni a tu manada en manos de un Argent, ni de ningún cazador con el que estemos aliados. Ese ya no es nuestro camino.

Lydia extendió la mano y puso una mano en el brazo de Allison. Mirando a Patricia, ella ofreció: “Si lo que quieres es acciones, debes saber que Allison murió por nuestro manada. Por mí, una banshee".

—Y para mí, —agregó Stiles, "Cuando fui poseído por un Nogitsune. —Sus acciones y las acciones de su padre hablan mucho sobre su lealtad.

Patricia los consideró a los tres con brusquedad. Permitiendo que sus ojos perdieran su brillo, volvió su atención a Talia y Derek y asintió. —Muy bien. Discutiré el asunto con mi segundo y mi emisaria y estaré en contacto dentro de las 24 horas.

Talia y Derek se pusieron de pie, estrechando su mano antes de que se alejara con su séquito.

Las reuniones posteriores fueron decididamente menos emocionantes. Un compañero alfa, Samuel Baker, del grupo Rojas en Arizona, había convencido a su compañero de aliarlo con los Hales porque estaba muy emocionado de conocer a Stiles.

La manada de los Rojas era pequeña, pero feroz, y a Talia le gustó Samuel de inmediato.

Carolyn Webb, Alfa de la Manada Webb en Virginia, también acordó aliarse con ellos. Ella había conocido a Peter, bíblicamente, en su época, y estaba ansiosa por "ponerse del lado correcto de la pelea".

Kevin Bailey, que se había reunido con Peter el día anterior, era el emisario de la manada de Stevenson en Oregon. Él y su Alfa, Charlotte, eran viejos aliados de los Hales desde antes del incendio, y no perdieron tiempo en renovar su alianza.

—Así que tenemos a la manada de Davis, la manada de Warwick, la manada de Rojas, la manada de Webb y la manada de Stevenson que están todos en la columna de sí, ¿verdad? —Stiles preguntó a la mesa mientras marcaba sus nombres en su libreta.

Lydia asintió. —Y la manada de Kline nos responderá más tarde.

—¿Qué nos deja eso por ahora? —Derek preguntó con cansancio, frotándose la mano sobre su barba y recostándose en su silla.

Talia frunció el ceño mientras observaba a la gente que se acercaba a la mesa. —La manada Torres".

Siguiendo el ejemplo de su Alfa, el resto de la mesa se enderezó en sus sillas, prestando a los representantes de Torres toda su atención.

—Racquel, —Talia saludó a la mujer en el frente del grupo.

—Talia, —respondió Racquel con frialdad.

Talia levantó la mano para hacer un gesto hacia Derek y presentar el resto de la manada, antes de que fuera interrumpida.

—No es necesario, Talia, —dijo Racquel. —Sé quiénes son todos. —No me quedaré mucho tiempo, ya que solo vine a decirles que hemos sido advertidos contra una alianza con su manada.

Un gruñido bajo escapó de la garganta de Derek. Stiles alcanzó debajo de la mesa y agarró su mano antes de que las cosas pudieran escalar aún más.

—¿Es así? —Preguntó Talia fríamente, permitiendo que sus ojos se iluminaran de rojo.

Racquel simplemente asintió una vez. —No deseo tener a Hale como mi enemigo, ni deseo que la amenaza que enfrentas se convierta en un enemigo mío. Mi manada desea vivir en paz y no participará en este almuerzo.

Con eso, ella y su manada giraron y se alejaron.

Después de un tenso momento de silencio, Talia se puso de pie. El resto de la manada siguió su ejemplo y silenciosamente siguió a Talia por las escaleras hasta el pasillo en el piso superior del centro de convenciones.

Talia cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió, volvieron a ponerse marrones. —Cinco manadas aliadas es un excelente logro. Estoy muy orgullosa de todos vosotros”. Se tomó un momento para mirar a cada uno de ellos a los ojos.

Derek caminó hacia Allison y le pasó un brazo por los hombros. —Lo hiciste genial hoy, —susurró, presionando un beso en la parte superior de su cabeza.

Ella suspiró y se apoyó en el contacto, cerrando los ojos brevemente.

—Está bien, —dijo Stiles, aplaudiendo sus manos y frotándolos. —¿Quién quiere ver el panel sobre los antiguos rituales de apareamiento del hombre lobo?


	17. Chapter 17

Too risky

—¡No estoy bromeando, Derek, ese tipo era un vampiro!, —Gritó Stiles mientras se desabrochaba el cinturón esa noche. Sólo tenían unos quince minutos antes de su reserva para cambiarse y refrescarse.

Derek suspiró, quitándose la camisa con un movimiento suave. —No hay tal cosa como vampiros, Stiles. —Cogió otra camisa de la cama y se la puso.

Stiles negó con la cabeza con vehemencia. —Te lo digo, estaba tan pálido, no había nada más que pudiera haber sido. ¡Hah! ”Se dio la vuelta después de salir de su pantalón que se había juntado a sus pies para encontrar a Derek mirando su torso, preguntándose cuándo se había expandido. La camisa en cuestión era una talla demasiado pequeña.

Stiles miró a su alrededor, tomó otra camisa de la cama y se la arrojó a su lobo.

Derek se quitó la camisa más pequeña y se la lanzó a Stiles, quien la atrapó hábilmente antes de ponérsela.

—¿Solo porque estaba pálido? —Derek arqueó una ceja e hinchó una adorable satisfacción una vez que la camisa correcta finalmente se colocó sobre su cuerpo.

Stiles puso mala cara. —No lo entiendes. Estaba tan pálido.

Continuaron preparándose y discutiendo sobre la existencia de vampiros hasta que sonó el teléfono de Stiles.

Derek se dejó caer sobre la cama y se estiró con un gemido, rascando ociosamente el parche del estómago descubierto cuando su camisa subía. Stiles cruzó la habitación y levantó su teléfono para mirar la pantalla.

—¿Quién es? —Derek preguntó a través de un bostezo.

Stiles frunció el ceño ante el número. —No es un número que reconozca. Simplemente dice 'tenemos que encontrarnos'.

Derek se incorporó, alerta. —¿Eso es todo lo que dice?

Stiles asintió, con los pulgares trabajando furiosamente en una respuesta. Derek había sacado su propio teléfono y estaba llamando a su madre.

—Ella dice que su nombre es Claire, —informó Stiles a Derek, quien tenía a Talia como oradora. Volvió a mirar el nuevo texto que acababa de recibir. —Ella es la emisaria de la manada de Torres.

—Stiles, ¿dice ella por qué quiere reunirse?, —Preguntó Talia a través del teléfono.

Disparó un mensaje de texto pidiendo más información, pero resopló de frustración ante su respuesta. —Ella no va a decirlo. Ella solo dice que tenemos que encontrarnos afuera de la entrada trasera del centro de convenciones, y que necesito venir solo.

—No, —dijo Derek de inmediato.

—Estoy de acuerdo, eso es demasiado arriesgado, —agregó Talia.

Stiles se mordió el labio. —¿Crees que ella podría tener información sobre Kate? Quiero decir, ¿quién más habría advertido a la manada de Torres que no aceptara una alianza con nosotros? Tal vez Claire ha hablado con ella.

Derek negó con la cabeza. —No me importa si ella tiene a Kate atada en la parte trasera de un camión y quiere darte su cuerpo inconsciente, no vas a encontrarte con el emisario de una manada hostil.

Stiles sonrió un poco ante la hipérbole, pero admitió que Derek podría tener razón. Había una sensación molesta en la parte posterior de su cabeza que lo llevó a sugerir una alternativa. —¿Y si llevo a uno de los betas?

Hubo una pausa antes de que Talia hablara. —Eso podría funcionar. Probablemente la asustaría un Alfa, pero si llevarás a Peter contigo...

—No creo que ella me hable si traigo un Hale. Ella parece bastante asustada , —Stiles se cubrió. —¿Qué hay de Isaac? Es el segundo de Scott y puede ser bastante bueno para parecer modesto cuando lo necesita.

Derek miró de reojo a Stiles con sospecha ante la mención de Isaac.

—Lo llamaré ahora, —dijo Stiles antes de que alguien pudiera objetar.

Derek envió un mensaje de texto en su teléfono, pero se aseguró de alejarlo de Stiles.

—Está en camino, —le dijo Stiles a Derek, dando un paso hacia él. —Yo...

Fue cortado por un golpe en la puerta. Stiles se desinfló un poco al ser interrumpido, pero se acercó para dejar entrar a Talia. Isaac corrió por el pasillo y entró detrás de ella.

Cinco minutos después, tenían un plan. Stiles caminaba alrededor desde el frente, por lo que Claire podía verlo fácilmente. Isaac ya estaría parado a la vuelta de la esquina, esperando una señal, que era casi como Stiles gritando.

Derek, Talia y Peter acordaron mantener la distancia, pero Derek insistió en que todavía estaban dentro del rango de audición.

Stiles miró con curiosidad el teléfono de Derek cuando hizo ping con un texto entrante. Derek suspiró aliviado, pero ensayó su rostro rápidamente después de leer el mensaje.

Se pusieron en posición y Stiles comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada trasera con un pozo en su estómago. Podía ver la silueta de una mujer joven parada bajo una farola solitaria.

—¿Claire? —Gritó mientras se acercaba. La mujer levantó la vista y giró la cabeza salvajemente, buscando a Stiles.

Salió de debajo de la luz hacia él. —Yo... gracias por aceptar reunirte conmigo. —Miró a su alrededor nerviosamente unas cuantas veces antes de encontrarse con los ojos de Stiles.

—Por supuesto, —respondió genialmente. —¿Tu manada ha reconsiderado nuestra oferta?

Claire tragó saliva y miró su reloj. —Um, bueno, no. Nosotros no tenemos.. Yo solo... yo solo estaba...

Stiles exhaló en resignación. —Oh, Claire. ¿Qué has hecho?

Claire apenas tuvo tiempo de mirarlo, con la cara arrugada por el arrepentimiento y el miedo, antes de que Stiles escuchara el chirrido de los neumáticos al otro lado de la calle. —¡Isaac, ahora! —Stiles gritó, tirando de su chispa a sus dedos.

Solo pudo distinguir una mano que era empujada por la ventana de la furgoneta que se acercaba antes de sentir una ráfaga de aire que golpeaba su pecho, sacándole el aire.

Stiles escuchó el gruñido de Isaac y Claire gritó cuando fue arrojada a la pared de ladrillos del centro de convenciones.

Sabía que Derek, Talia y Peter tenían que estar en camino, corriendo tan rápido como podían.

Escuchó el zumbido de una flecha y escuchó un suave "oh, —cuando encontró su marca a través de la ventana abierta. Stiles levantó la vista hacia la azotea y vio a Allison vestida de negro, golpeando una segunda flecha. Se permitió una sonrisa, por supuesto que era el respaldo de Derek.

Stiles recuperó el aliento y se puso de pie, vigilando la furgoneta que acababa de detenerse delante de él, cuando algo lo tiró al suelo desde atrás. La puerta de la camioneta se abrió y Stiles oyó a Isaac correr hacia ella para atacar a sus ocupantes.

Hubo una lucha e incluso en su estado nebuloso en el suelo, Stiles podía ver a tres personas, al menos un hombre lobo si los brillantes ojos azules eran una indicación, dominar a Isaac y empujarlo a la camioneta.

Stiles podía escuchar a Derek rugir desde unos pocos cientos de pies de distancia, pero sabía que nunca lo haría a tiempo.

—Lo siento, —susurró hacia el marco de Derek acercándose apresuradamente mientras era levantado por sus brazos y pies. Lo último que registró antes de que el mundo se volviera negro fue la fría e inhumana burla de Kate Argent al volante.


	18. Chapter 18

Kate really sucks

La habitación estaba fría. Hubo un leve zumbido en sus oídos, y su cabeza sintió que iba a explotar, pero lo primero que Stiles registró fue que la habitación estaba fría.

Esperó abrir los ojos por un momento para ver si podía escuchar algo primero, sin revelar el hecho de que estaba despierto. Podía escuchar el zumbido de una unidad de aire acondicionado cerca, y el débil eco de un goteo, como una tubería con fugas que se derramaba lentamente sobre un piso de cemento.

Stiles frunció el ceño cuando se dio cuenta de que no podía oír nada más, así que con un suspiro, abrió los ojos. Estaba atado a una silla en medio de una habitación casi desnuda.

Había una puerta a la derecha, subiendo un pequeño tramo de escaleras, y Stiles podía ver un montón de cajas en la esquina de la habitación.

Tiró experimentalmente de sus ataduras, pero se detuvo cuando sintió la punzada de las esposas clavándose en su muñeca. Mirando a sus pies, Stiles se sintió un tanto aliviado al ver que estaban desatados. Tal vez podría darle una buena patada antes de que se dieran cuenta de que era un error.

Stiles cerró los ojos y respiró hondo varias veces. Se concentró en su chispa e hizo que fuera a la punta de los dedos antes de darse cuenta de que no sentía nada.

Tratando de no entrar en pánico, Stiles miró hacia dentro otra vez.

Nada.

No había nada.

No hay chispa.

Las respiraciones de Stiles llegaron en rápidos brotes. Intentó respirar por la nariz y salir por la boca, pero su pánico lo superó rápidamente y se quedó sin aliento.

“¿Stiles? —El sonido de su nombre proveniente de algún lugar de la habitación fue suficiente para sobresaltarlo en una profunda respiración mientras él giraba su cabeza.

Después de unos segundos de respiración profunda, tuvo el control suficiente para responder. —¿Quién está ahí?

Stiles escuchó un gemido antes de la respuesta. —Isaac. ¿Estás herido?

—¿Isaac? —Stiles frunció el ceño. —No puedo verte. ¿Estás detrás de las cajas?

—Sí, estoy encadenado a un gancho en la pared. —Stiles escuchó el ruido de las cadenas cuando Isaac intentó en vano liberarse.

—¿Acónito?

—Sip. Kate realmente apesta.

Stiles soltó una carcajada y murmuró de acuerdo.

Estuvo tranquilo en la habitación por unos minutos, antes de que Stiles escuchara a Isaac suspirar. —Stiles, ¿estás listo para esto?

—No, —susurró, agachando la cabeza. —Pero no tenemos otra opción. Realmente debería ser yo quien te preguntará si estás listo para esto.

—Confío en ti, —respondió Isaac simplemente, provocando una explosión de orgullo en el pecho de Stiles por su valiente amigo.

Hubo un ruido metálico cuando se abrió la puerta en la parte superior de las escaleras. Stiles hizo todo lo posible para parecer aburrido ante la situación, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado y levantando una ceja.

—¿De verdad crees que nuestra manada no nos va a encontrar? —Preguntó el captor que se había detenido en la puerta oscura.

—Oh, cariño, —se escuchó el dulce y enfermizo sonido de la voz de Kate Argent mientras bajaba las escaleras. —Cuento con ello.

—Pero primero, —continuó, deteniéndose frente a Stiles. —Voy a divertirme un poco con vosotros dos.

Stiles hizo una mueca de disgusto. —Eso fue escalofriante. Isaac, ”él giró su cabeza hacia Isaac, ignorando a Kate. —¿Eso te suena espeluznante?

—Súper espeluznante, —fue la respuesta de Isaac desde detrás de las cajas.

—Y vagamente de violación. —Stiles se puso una falsa mirada de preocupación. —Todavía no tienes una cosa para los adolescentes, ¿verdad?

Kate respondió con una bofetada a la cara de Stiles. La bofetada resultante hizo eco en la habitación ahora silenciosa.

Stiles escupió sangre en el suelo y se pasó la lengua por los dientes y los labios para evaluar el daño, que afortunadamente fue mínimo.

—Así que supongo que hemos terminado con la parte de bromas ingeniosas de nuestra noche, —Stiles se burló. —¿Por qué no nos dices lo que quieres?

Kate agarró la mandíbula de Stiles entre sus dedos, dejando que sus garras rastrillaran sus mejillas. —Cariño, hay muchas cosas que quiero que no me puedas dar.

—Y tomemos un segundo para estar agradecidos por eso, —le espetó. —Deja de perder mi tiempo.

Ella apretó su agarre en la cara de Stiles, las uñas perforando su piel lo suficiente como para sacar sangre de sus mejillas. Lo soltó y caminó hacia las cajas que escondían a Isaac.

Pateando hacia un lado, Kate ronroneó: "Quiero que Derek Hale sufra.

Stiles chasqueó la lengua y miró hacia un lado como si le estuviera rompiendo el cerebro. —¿Hale, dices? Nunca escuché de él.

Kate respondió pateando a Isaac directamente en la cara. Stiles luchó contra sus restricciones, incluso cuando Isaac pudo sentarse nuevamente.

Incluso a diez pies de distancia, Stiles podía decir que Isaac no estaba sanando. El labio partido todavía era una herida abierta, aunque afortunadamente no estaba sangrando activamente.

—¿Qué te pasa, Stiles? —Kate se giró para enfrentarlo con la victoria en sus ojos. —¿No te gusta ver a tu perro pateado?

Se miraron a los ojos por varios momentos mientras Stiles desarrollaba su mejor enfoque en su cabeza. Claramente, no estaba trabajando en ella. No podía vencerla con su chispa apagada. Y no tenía idea de si el plan que había inventado con Isaac y Talia funcionaría sin su magia.

—Voy a tener un gran placer al verte morir, —le dijo con frialdad, sin parpadear.

Kate pareció ligeramente sorprendida por la declaración, pero volvió a mostrar su rostro en pasividad.

—Nunca podrás matar a Derek, —le prometió Isaac a Kate. —Es demasiado fuerte. E incluso si no lo era, nos tiene a nosotros y a la manada.

Kate puso los ojos en blanco. —Dios, tienes suerte de ser bonito. No quiero matar a Derek, quiero destruirlo.

Stiles e Isaac lucharon contra sus restricciones. Stiles podía sentir la sangre goteando en sus antebrazos, pero no le importaba.

—Ahora, esto es lo que va a pasar, —dijo Kate alegremente, frotándose las manos y casi bailando hacia una zona oscura de la habitación que Stiles no había notado antes.

—Se lo dirás a mi nuevo amigo Graham, —ella asintió con la cabeza hacia el hombre que acababa de aparecer en la puerta, "todo lo que sabes sobre tu manada y las barreras que los protegen. —Pasando el dedo por el interruptor de la luz mientras hablaba.

—¿Y si no lo hago? —Stiles contrarrestó desafiante.

Kate sonrió, mostrando sus colmillos. —Entonces vamos a tener que reunirte con un viejo y viejo amigo tuyo.

Encendió la luz para revelar una sola mesa con un pequeño objeto de madera sentado encima de ella.

Era la caja de Nogitsune.


	19. Chapter 19

Wait and see

Stiles podía escuchar a Isaac gritando y luchando contra sus restricciones, tratando de escapar. Vagamente registró el clic de los zapatos de Kate en el cemento mientras ella saltaba victoriosamente por las escaleras y salió de la habitación después de la gran revelación.

No registro nada más. No podía sentir el mordisco de las esposas en sus muñecas, o el labio partido que había estado latiendo unos segundos antes. La visión de Stiles se canalizó y pronto solo pudo ver la caja sentada inocentemente sobre la mesa.

La caja que contiene la raíz de sus pesadillas.

Stiles cerró los ojos y se obligó a creer que su plan funcionaría. Incluso sin su magia, el plan funcionaría. ¿Verdad?

Antes de que Stiles pudiera contar tres respiraciones profundas, el secuaz de Kate estaba sobre él. Arrastró una silla de metal hasta Stiles y se sentó, frente a él.

—Dime qué miembros de la manada dejaste para proteger a Beacon Hills.

Stiles resopló y puso los ojos en blanco, repentinamente lleno de falsa bravuconería.

Graham, como Kate lo había llamado, era un hombre de apariencia bastante normal en sus primeros treinta años, en el que Stiles ni siquiera lo pensaría dos veces si no fuera por sus músculos abultados.

Había sangre en su camisa alrededor de un pequeño rasgón que hizo sonreír a Stiles.

—Ally te tiene bien, ¿eh? —Bromeó, asintiendo con la cabeza a la herida ahora cerrada.

Graham gruñó y le lanzó ojos azules a Stiles. —Responde a la pregunta, —exigió.

Stiles miró a su alrededor con incredulidad. —Esa es realmente tu primera pregunta. Quiero decir, ¿no puede Kate darse cuenta de eso solo mirando a quién trajimos con nosotros aquí? ¿Son todos en serio tan incompetentes?

Graham gruñó de nuevo, pero frunció el ceño cuando Stiles se rió en su cara.

—Amigo, soy parte de una manada de hombres lobo. ¿De verdad crees que un pequeño gruñido me va a asustar?

El hombre respondió dándole un puñetazo en la tripa. Stiles se inclinó hacia delante todo lo que pudo y dio un respingo.

“También entreno con hombres lobo. ¿Crees que no puedo recibir un golpe? “Él incitó.

—Stiles, —Isaac se quejó de su esquina. —No lo hagas.

Stiles se preparó para el siguiente golpe, pero nunca llegó.

En cambio, cuando Stiles abrió los ojos y miró a Graham, encontró al hombre lobo parado con las manos en las caderas, sonriendo.

Esto, más que cualquier otra cosa que había sucedido hasta ahora, lo desconcertó.

—Sabes, —susurró el lobo en voz baja y tranquila. —Ella dijo que si no cooperas, se supone que debo abrir esa caja allí. —Él asintió con la cabeza hacia la caja de Nogitsune.

Stiles tragó secamente. —No voy a decirte nada que pueda herir a mi manada. Simplemente no.

Graham levantó las cejas y miró a Stiles con una mirada incrédula.

Cambiando de táctica, Graham caminó hacia donde Isaac estaba sentado encadenado contra la pared. Miró a Stiles y le dio un puñetazo a Isaac en la mandíbula.

Le tomó todo a Stiles por no encogerse y gritar para que se detuviera. Sabía que cualquier reacción de él solo empeoraría las cosas para Isaac.

Graham frunció el ceño y miró de un lado a otro entre los dos. Sacudió la cabeza y corrió escaleras arriba, cerrando la puerta detrás de él con un fuerte golpe.

—Stiles, —Isaac susurró con urgencia. —Van a volver y abrir la caja. No sabemos qué sucederá, no tienes tu magia, ¡nuestro plan podría no funcionar!

Stiles cerró los ojos y se obligó a dejar de temblar. —Lo sé, —concedió en voz baja. —Pero no tenemos otra opción. Ninguno de los dos va a decirles nada sobre la manada. Así que es esto o nos matan.

—No, —argumentó Isaac firmemente. —Nos encontrarán. Derek nos encontrará. Solo tenemos que mantenerlos ocupados hasta que llegue la manada.

Stiles levantó la vista de su regazo para encontrar los ojos de Isaac. Intentó sonreír, pero fracasó. —Ellos tienen a Alyssa, Isaac. No hay forma de que este lugar no esté protegido. No podrán entrar, incluso si nos pueden encontrar.

Isaac se desplomó contra la pared. —Lo siento mucho, Stiles.

Sacudió la cabeza. —No hagas eso, Isaac. Fue un buen plan. Solo... prométeme algo.

—Cualquier cosa, —respondió Isaac de inmediato.

Stiles cerró los ojos cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por su rostro. —No me dejes lastimar a nadie de nuevo.

Antes de que Isaac pudiera responder, Kate reapareció. Isaac gruñó cuando vio que Alyssa la estaba arrastrando por las escaleras.

Alyssa caminó directamente hacia Stiles y le tendió la mano como para tocarle la cara. Stiles aprovechó esta oportunidad para utilizar sus piernas no atadas y le dio una patada en el estómago.

Se dobló de dolor, lo que le dio a Stiles un momento de satisfacción.

Kate se rió de su posición junto a la mesa y murmuró: "Le dije a los idiotas que le ataran las piernas.

Alyssa solo miró a Stiles con una mirada asesina y caminó alrededor de él para acercarse a él desde atrás. Ella colocó sus manos a ambos lados de su cara y murmuró un conjuro.

Antes de que Stiles pudiera preguntar qué estaba haciendo, él sintió que sus heridas se curaban.

Confundido, Stiles miró entre Alyssa y Kate con el ceño fruncido. —¿Para qué era eso?

Kate sonrió depredadora. —No queremos que su futuro huésped esté incómodo, ¿verdad?

Stiles negó con la cabeza rápidamente, tirando de las esposas. —No, Kate, no me hagas esto.

Ella levantó una ceja. —¿Eso significa que vas a hablar? —Ella miró la mirada desafiante de Stiles y se echó a reír sardónicamente. —No, por supuesto que no.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco y recogió la caja, murmurando para sí misma sobre la lealtad mal colocada.

Alyssa se quitó las esposas, pero mantuvo a Stiles todavía en su asiento con un gesto de su mano.

Isaac gruñía y gritaba, tirando inútilmente de sus restricciones mientras Kate caminaba hacia Stiles con la caja en sus manos.

Se detuvo a un pie de él y miró la cara de Stiles, con los ojos siguiendo las huellas que sus lágrimas habían estado haciendo en sus mejillas.

—Última oportunidad, Stiles, —ronroneó ella. —Dime lo que quiero saber, y puedes ahorrarte todo este dolor.

Stiles le escupió en la cara.

—Bien, —gritó con fuego en sus ojos. —Has hecho tu elección.

Kate giró la tapa de la caja una vez, luego dos veces, antes de retirarla por completo.

Stiles quería cerrar los ojos. No quería ver la mosca que inmediatamente voló en busca de libertad una vez que la tapa se había ido. No quería verlo venir hacia él, buscando a su anfitrión perdido hace mucho tiempo.

Pero no pudo. Stiles lo vio todo.

La mosca se dirigió directamente a la boca de Stiles. Intentó cerrarla, pero Alyssa lo obligó a abrirla. Stiles sintió que se deslizaba por su garganta y con una sacudida, se dio cuenta de que no había nada que pudiera hacer sino esperar y ver qué pasaba a continuación.


	20. Chapter 20

POV Isaac

Había sangre corriendo por sus brazos, pero eso no podía importarle menos. Las cadenas y el acónito le ataban a la pared y le cortaban las muñecas, debilitándolo. Pero a él tampoco le importaba eso.

Lo único en lo que Isaac pudo enfocarse fue en la mirada en los ojos de Stiles cuando la mosca bajó por su garganta.

Por favor, déjalo funcionar, por favor, déjalo funcionar, por favor déjalo funcionar. Isaac repitió la frase en su cabeza como una oración.

Vio el momento en que la luz en los ojos de Stiles se oscureció.

—No, —dijo Isaac con voz ronca, su voz ronca por los gritos. —¡No, no, no, no Stiles! ¡Stiles! ”Tiró contra sus restricciones, tratando desesperadamente de llegar a su amigo.

Las restricciones sostenidas. Isaac se desplomó contra la pared, los ojos vidriosos por la derrota.

Stil... no, esa cosa no era Stiles. Eso. Miró a Isaac con curiosidad, inclinando su cabeza y volviendo sus ojos sin vida hacia el lobo. Isaac, al no encontrar rastro de su amigo en la burla, señaló su camino, se dobló y vomitó sobre el frío cemento.

Se apartó de Isaac con una mirada desinteresada en su rostro. Cuando Isaac se enderezó, pudo ver que extendía las manos de Stiles experimentalmente, sonriendo mientras flexionaba los dedos de Stiles.

—Hmm, —murmuró pensativamente. —Veo que este cuerpo ha sido mejorado desde la última vez que estuve aquí. Se siente más poderoso ”. Le sonrió a Kate, luego hizo un mohín insincero.

—Qué, —dijo inocentemente a la mujer de aspecto victorioso. —¿Llego tarde a la fiesta y de repente todos los dulces se han ido?

Kate miró el cuerpo de Stiles arriba y abajo en consideración. Asintiendo, le ordenó a Alyssa que le diera a los Nogitsune la magia que le habían robado a Stiles.

“¡No, no puedes!” Protestó Isaac con toda la fuerza que le quedaba.

Lo ignoraron como si él no hubiera hablado.

Alyssa dio un paso hacia Stiles, no Stiles. Un paso hacia ella aprensivo, pero levantó la mano. Con un silbido que sopló a través del cabello de Isaac incluso desde el otro lado de la habitación, la magia fue devuelta al cuerpo de Stiles.

Sonrió a Alyssa, estremeciéndose con el retorno de su poder, y la agarró por el cuello.

Ella arañó inútilmente la mano alrededor de su garganta, mientras trataba desesperadamente de aspirar una bocanada de aire.

Alyssa miró implorante a Kate, rogándole silenciosamente que hiciera algo.

Los ojos de Isaac se abrieron de par en par en shock, pero no pudo apartar la mirada. Juntó las manos firmemente cuando se dio cuenta de que estaban temblando, pero el resto de su cuerpo estaba inmóvil.

Su sonrisa se convirtió en una sonrisa terrorífica mientras retorcía la mano que sujetaba a Alyssa, chasqueando el cuello. La soltó y la observó con interés mientras ella se derrumbaba en el suelo, muerta.

—¿Para qué fue eso? —Kate exigió con cautela. Isaac esperó por un segundo que mataría a Kate a continuación, pero se estremeció al pensar en lo que le sucedería si se quedaba solo con los Nogitsune.

Se frotó las manos, la acción formando chispas alrededor de sus nudillos. —Solo estirando las piernas, —dijo despreocupadamente. —Nunca he tenido un poder de chispa antes. —Miró a un lado pensativamente. —Creo que lo voy a disfrutar.

—Ahora, —se puso las manos en las caderas y se volvió para mirar a Kate, que se parecía mucho a un padre que acababa de atrapar a su hijo rompiendo el toque de queda. —No es que me queje, pero ¿te importa explicarme exactamente por qué me han liberado?

Kate tragó nerviosamente antes de responder. —Quiero que me ayudes a destruir la manada de Hale.

En respuesta, levantó una ceja, esperando en silencio a que Kate continuara. La acción fue tan Stiles que Isaac tuvo que mirar hacia otro lado. Gimió suavemente, pero se detuvo cuando el sonido hizo que ambos miraran hacia él con molestia.

—Te golpearon, —continuó Kate, ganando confianza con cada palabra. —Te pusieron en esa caja, te contuvieron cuando deberías haber estado vagando libremente.

—¿Y crees que debería ayudarte? —Preguntó, silencioso.

Kate se echó hacia atrás, toda la confianza se había ido. La mirada en blanco y sin alma en su rostro era suficiente para obligar a Kate a guardar silencio.

Dio un paso adelante, por lo que solo unos pocos pies los separaron. Isaac contuvo el aliento, sin querer darles ninguna excusa para volver su atención hacia él en este momento tenso.

Un paso más adelante ponlos a la distancia de contacto. Levantó una de las manos de Stiles y pasó un clavo romo por la cara de Kate, desde la frente hasta la barbilla. Kate temblaba de miedo.

—Creo que quieres decir que me ayudarás, —amenazó con un destello de asesinato en sus ojos.

Kate asintió rápidamente. —Por supuesto. Te ayudare. A eso me refería.

Sonrió lentamente, echándose hacia atrás con un solo asentimiento. —Muy bien. —Giró su cabeza hacia la izquierda y hacia la derecha, rompiéndose el cuello. —Los recuerdos de Stiles regresan a mí muy lentamente, así que, ¿por qué no empiezas por contarme lo que sabes hasta ahora?

Ella accedió apresuradamente, contándole todo sobre el secuestro de Deaton, la salida de Alyssa y el reclutamiento de algunos betas caprichosos. Cuando llegó a la parte sobre el hombre al que había enviado a hacer un reconocimiento en la manada en Beacon Hills, la detuvo con la mano levantada.

—¿Cómo lo conseguiste? El recuerdo de las barreras de Stiles me dice que sería casi imposible para un hombre lobo entrar en su tierra sin que ellos lo sepan.

Kate se burló triunfalmente. —Es humano

Le tomó un segundo permitirle a Kate una mirada de mala gana, antes de hacer un gesto para que continuara la historia.

Isaac dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando Kate confirmó que Deaton todavía estaba vivo.

De nuevo, la detuvo levantando un solo dedo. —Déjame entenderlo. Has tenido... una bruja, dos hombres lobo beta, un humano y un emisario secuestrado. —Él levantó una ceja en señal de desaprobación. —¿Y este es el ejército con el que pretendes acabar con la manada de Hale?

Isaac se encontró sonriendo y prometió nunca olvidar la vergüenza que había en el rostro de Kate en ese momento.

—Voy a... voy a reclutar más, —balbuceó.

—Sí, lo harás, —él estuvo de acuerdo firmemente. Mientras tanto, mata al humano. Es inútil ahora que tengo los recuerdos de Stiles. Puedo romper las barreras.

Isaac se estremeció y luchó para romper sus ataduras nuevamente, pero una vez más no le prestaron atención.

La superior sonrisa de Kate estaba de vuelta. —En realidad, este humano en particular tenemos que mantener. Él es...

El resto de su frase fue cortada por la puerta de metal que se abrió. Hubo un rugido furioso, seguido por el cuerpo muerto y ensangrentado de Graham siendo arrojado por las escaleras.

—Derek, —Isaac se desplomó de alivio. Su manada estaba aquí.


	21. Chapter 21

POV Derek

Derek se sentó en el bordillo con la cabeza en las manos. Él se había ido. Stiles simplemente se había ido.

No está seguro de cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero podía escuchar vagamente al resto de la manada murmurando a su alrededor, intentando idear un plan. Había una sensación de dolor en el pecho que le hacía querer aullar.

Derek levantó la cabeza. ¿Dónde estaba ella? "¿Lydia? —Llamó frenéticamente.

Lydia corrió para sentarse a su lado en el bordillo. Ella agarró su antebrazo con ambas manos. —¿Qué, qué es, qué necesitas?

La miró a los ojos como si fueran un vaso de agua y se estaba muriendo de sed. —¿Tienes ganas de gritar?

Ella frunció el ceño y cerró los ojos. —No, —dejó escapar en un suspiro. —No para Stiles o Isaac.

—¿Por alguien más?, —Preguntó con un poco menos de urgencia en su voz.

Ella asintió y se levantó, extendiendo su mano.

Lo tomó agradecido y se puso de pie a toda altura. Miró a su alrededor para encontrar que todos estaban en el callejón detrás del centro de convenciones.

Los ojos de Derek se pusieron rojos cuando se dio cuenta de que Deucalion también estaba allí. Caminando hacia el lobo, él agarró sus hombros bruscamente. —¿Sabes dónde están?

Deucalion asintió tranquilamente. —Es por eso que estoy aquí, Derek. Escuché el alboroto desde mi habitación de hotel, y tu madre me ha informado sobre los eventos de esta noche.

—¿Dónde están?, —Exigió de nuevo, sin renunciar a su agarre.

—He estado teniendo a Kate seguida por uno de mis betas. Están en un almacén abandonado a unas pocas millas al oeste de aquí.

Derek miró alrededor de su mochila, sus ojos rojos brillaban intensamente en el oscuro callejón. —Vámonos.

Tomó un tiempo desde que estaban a pie, pero pronto se encontraron con un almacén solitario.

—Espera, —vino la voz de Deucalion desde la mitad del grupo. —Ha sido protegido. Uno de mis betas lo descubrió por las malas. —Él hizo una mueca, recordando cuánto dolor había tenido su joven beta después de intentar entrar.

Derek gruñó infelizmente. —¿Alguien puede oír algo dentro?

Todos sacudieron la cabeza en señal de frustración.

Se volvió hacia su madre. —¿Todo esto era parte de tu plan, mamá? ¿Qué secuestren a Stiles e Isaac?

Talia cerró los ojos y miró hacia abajo, avergonzada. Cuando se encontró con los ojos de Derek de nuevo, se estiró para agarrar su brazo, pero él se apartó.

—Derek, —ella le imploró. —Stiles sabía que esto podría pasar. Necesitábamos tener un plan de contingencia.

Él le frunció el ceño, a un segundo de llorar y correr a sus brazos en busca de consuelo.

—No, mi amor, —continuó con tristeza. —Este no era nuestro plan. Esperamos que nuestro plan sea lo que está sucediendo dentro.

El resto de la manada y Deucalion habían formado un círculo alrededor de la pareja, escuchando atentamente.

—Entonces, —dijo Derek, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado en concentración. —¿Fue un plan de contingencia en caso de que fuera capturado?

Talia asintió.

—¿Y Isaac lo sabe?

Otro asentimiento.

—¿Quién más? —Exigió Derek.

Boyd se aclaró la garganta detrás de Derek. Derek se giró para ver sus manos y las de Erica levantadas.

Antes de que Derek pudiera reaccionar, hubo un destello de luz cuando las barreras fueron deshabilitadas.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, comenzó a correr hacia la puerta.

—¡Derek, no lo hagas! —Escuchó a Lydia gritar.

No le importaba el riesgo; Sólo estoy llegando a Stiles. Una vez que había cruzado el umbral, oyó que el resto de la manada seguía.

Había un sorprendente número de puertas en el almacén, y Derek estaba decidido a mirar detrás de cada una.

Escuchó una pelea detrás de él, y el doloroso aullido final de un lobo que no estaba en su manada.

Le tomó unos minutos llegar desde el frente hasta la parte trasera del almacén, hasta que solo le quedaba una puerta más para abrir.

Condujo a un pasillo abierto con una sola puerta de metal al final. Fue golpeado con un olor a aroma de Stiles y supo de inmediato que los había encontrado.

Un musculoso beta con ojos azules lo encontró de frente en el pasillo, pero no era rival para un Alfa enojado. Derek lo despachó con sus garras y lo empujó a través de la puerta de metal, rugiendo con fuerza.

El olor de su compañero y su beta casi derribó a Derek. Escuchó a Isaac gemir su nombre y giró su cabeza salvajemente para encontrarlo. Estaba encadenado a la pared, pero todavía estaba vivo.

La atención de Derek fue retirada de Isaac al ver a Stiles de pie en medio de la habitación. Derek se permitió un segundo de alivio al ver a su compañero ileso, pero el alivio se convirtió en una piedra en sus entrañas cuando percibió la ligera palidez y los ojos sin vida de Stiles.

—No, —insistió. —¿Stiles?

Stiles sonrió y envió una ola de magia hacia Isaac, golpeando su cabeza contra la pared y hundiéndolo en la inconsciencia.

—Adivina otra vez, Sourwolf.

Derek soltó un gruñido estrangulado y se lanzó hacia Nogitsune. Se rió y lo redirigió en el aire con un simple movimiento de muñeca. Derek fue arrojado a una silla en medio de la habitación que olía a la sangre de Stiles.

Derek levantó la vista del suelo y vio a Boyd, Erica, Allison y Deucalion corriendo hacia la habitación.

—Aww, mira quién ha venido a salvar el día, —Kate ronroneó a Allison. —¿Venir a salvar a tu pequeña manada de lobos?

Allison se tambaleó hacia atrás, pero se recuperó rápidamente y lanzó una flecha, soltándola antes de que Kate supiera lo que estaba sucediendo. Hubo un crujido satisfactorio cuando se incrustó en la pierna de Kate.

Kate rugió y fue a atacar a los cuatro en la escalera, pero descubrió que no podía moverse.

El Nogitsune la mantuvo a raya mientras mantenía contacto visual con Derek. —No seas estúpida, Kate, —le reprendió. —Te desgarrarían.

Boyd y Erica gruñeron de acuerdo, pero no se movieron más en la habitación. Deucalion tenía su mano en el brazo de Allison, evitando que la cazadora atacara a Kate.

Hubo un estancamiento por unos momentos donde nadie respiró.

“¿Stiles? —Vine la voz de Erica desde la escalera, sonando como si el nombre hubiera sido borrado de ella.

—Mmm, no tanto." Respondió burlonamente, tirándola desde las escaleras hacia Isaac. Golpeó la pared de cemento con un crujido que hizo que Derek se estremeciera, y aterrizó inmóvil en el suelo.

Derek no podía moverse. No sabía si era por un hechizo o por el shock de haber perdido a Stiles con el Nogitsune de nuevo.

—Déjame ir, —siseó Kate.

El Nogitsune chasqueó su lengua con impaciencia hacia ella. —Yo creo que no. Deberíamos irnos; Tenemos algunas vidas que destruir.

Con un último movimiento de su muñeca, tiro el movil. Agarró a Kate y se dirigió a la salida, dejando una destrucción absoluta a su paso.

Derek no se dio cuenta de que estaba entrando en pánico hasta que Allison estuvo frente a él, instándole a respirar. Para entonces, el resto de la manada había llegado a la habitación y estaban revisando a Isaac y Erica.

—Están vivos, —informó Talia, agarrando su pecho con alivio.

Hubo una tos cuando Isaac recobró la conciencia. Derek corrió hacia él y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su beta en el suelo, todavía jadeando pesadamente.

—¿Estás bien? —Le preguntó a Isaac con un ceño fruncido de preocupación.

Hubo un crujido cuando Deucalion lo liberó de sus ataduras.

Isaac envió a Deucalion un gesto de asentimiento agradecido y volvió su atención a Derek. —Estoy bien, —se despidió. Miró a Talia y Boyd. —¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué dijo él?

Ambos sacudieron la cabeza. —No escuchamos mucho, solo llegamos aquí después de que estuviste inconsciente.

Isaac agarró la camisa de Derek desesperadamente. —¿Te dijo algo? Después de que salí, ¿pero antes de que Boyd y Erica llegaran?

Derek negó con la cabeza, tratando de recordar. —Yo - no recuerdo. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué está pasando?

“¡Derek, necesitas pensar!” Isaac gritó frenéticamente.

Estaba alarmado por la ferocidad de Isaac en ese momento, pero trató de concentrarse en lo que acababa de suceder. —Uh, él dijo... bueno, yo dije '¿Stiles?' y dijo 'Adivina otra vez' .

Talia se agachó para que estuvieran cara a cara. —Eso es todo lo que dijo?

Derek asintió. —Sí. Él solo dijo, 'Adivina otra vez, Sourwolf'. ¿Por qué?

Isaac se desplomó hacia adelante y puso su cabeza en sus manos. Cuando levantó la vista, el niño estaba sonriendo.


	22. Chapter 22

Flashback

—Tenemos una idea, —dijo Talia, mirando a Isaac con una inclinación de cabeza.

Los ojos de Stiles vagaron entre los dos con cautela. —¿Una idea? ¿Algo que va a evitar que Kate use el Nogitsune contra mí?

Isaac meneó la cabeza en un encogimiento de hombros. —No exactamente. —Levantó la pequeña caja y la abrió. Dentro había un frasco. —¿Reconoce esto?

Stiles cerró los ojos con derrota. —Letharia Vulpina. Liquen lobo. —Abrió los ojos y miró a Talia con lágrimas en los ojos. —Crees que ella va a tener éxito, ¿no? Kate me va a llevar y desatar el Nogitsune. Y esto —señaló enojado al frasco—, es nuestro Ave María.

—Stiles, —Isaac comenzó implorando.

—¿Y si no funciona? —Interrumpió Stiles. —¿Qué pasa si se desvanece antes de que ella me tome, o si entra en conflicto con mi magia y mi cuerpo la rechaza?

Talia se animó y envió una pequeña sonrisa a Isaac al escuchar la última pregunta. Fue bastante sorprendente que Stiles se detuviera.

—¿Isaac?

Isaac respiró para tranquilizarse. —Los padres de Pahn deletrearon el liquen. Ha sido especialmente diseñado para trabajar junto con tu magia. Como el uso de su chispa hace que su metabolismo se dispare, la hierba por sí sola solo durará unas pocas horas. Pero esto , —Isaac sostuvo triunfalmente el frasco, —será absorbido por tu magia y aumentará su potencia. Esta cantidad debería ser efectiva por más de un mes.

Stiles asintió a regañadientes. —Eso debería darnos suficiente tiempo para encontrar una solución más duradera, si aún no hemos atrapado a Kate para entonces.

Le dio una palmada a Isaac en la espalda y sonrió. —Ok, entonces, ¿cómo inyectamos esto en mí? Debería advertirte que las agujas me hacen desmayar.

Talia hizo una mueca. —Me temo que tendrás que quedarte despierto para esto, —dijo, sacando una jeringa aparentemente de la nada. —Tendrás que curarte de inmediato o de lo contrario Derek olerá la sangre.

Isaac extendió su mano y Stiles la tomó sin pensar. —Te tengo, —susurró. —Y tomaré tu dolor durante la inyección, —dijo, con solo un toque de burla en su voz.

Stiles apenas tuvo tiempo de poner los ojos en blanco antes de que Talia ya hubiera terminado.

Refunfuñando sobre hombres lobos astutos, Stiles se concentró en su chispa para asegurarse de que la punción se curara de inmediato.

—Stiles, —dijo Talia tentativamente. —Hay algo más de lo que necesitamos hablarte.

—Quieres que finja que funcionó si él trata de poseerme, ¿verdad?, —Preguntó Stiles con ironía.

Talia e Isaac comparten una mirada de sorpresa antes de volver su atención a Stiles.

—Eso es lo que hemos estado discutiendo, sí, —ofreció Talia.

—Sí, creo que esa podría ser la única forma de averiguar qué está haciendo, —concedió Stiles con un estremecimiento.

—Para ser claros, —Isaac se apresuró a agregar: "No estamos diciendo que debas esforzarte para ponerte en ese tipo de situación.

—Por supuesto que no, —intervino Talia, sacudiendo la cabeza con firmeza. —Lo último que queremos es que te pongas en peligro intencionalmente. Pero, Stiles... —Ella se calló con incertidumbre.

Stiles esperó pacientemente a que ella continuara.

—Si todo esto sucede, si le te toma y trata de poseerte, y tienes una oportunidad para convencerla de que funcionó... quizás debas hacer algo para demostrarle que eres el Nogitsune.

Stiles frunció el ceño. —¿Qué quieres decir?

—Kate no es una idiota, —susurró Isaac. —Ella no puede creer que la posesión se llevó a menos que te vea hacer algo que de otra manera no harías. Como una demostración de fuerza.

Stiles frunció el ceño. —¿Quieres decir cómo lastimar a alguien?

Los otros dos asintieron. —Es por eso que ambos nos mantendremos cerca de ti hasta que encontremos a Kate, —dijo Talia. —Si se trata de eso, es posible que tengas que lastimar a uno de nosotros para convencerla de que estás de su lado.

—No, —argumentó Stiles de inmediato. —No voy a hacer eso.

—Puede que no tengas una opción, —respondió Isaac. —Ella necesita creer que eres la Nogitsune para que puedas obtener información sobre su operación.

—No te haré daño, —trató de decir con determinación. —No quiero hacerte daño.

Talia rodeó los hombros de Stiles con el brazo y suspiró cuando el chico se inclinó hacia ella. —Sabemos que no, cariño. Pero tendrás que hacerlo.

Después de unos minutos más de medio discutir de Stiles, finalmente accedió.

—¿Crees que tendré que matar a alguien? —Stiles expresó la pregunta en voz baja, casi sin querer escuchar la respuesta.

—Podrías, —admitió Talia. —Pero vamos a hacer todo lo posible para asegurarnos de que eso no suceda.

Isaac miró a Stiles con tristeza. —¿Crees que podrías? Si tuvieras que hacerlo? —Susurró tentativamente.

Stiles se quedó callado por un momento, considerando su respuesta. —Moriría por esta manada y viviría por ella. Creo que también podría matar por eso.

Talia e Isaac rodearon a Stiles, dándole un fuerte abrazo, donde se quedaron el siguiente minuto sin hablar.

Discutieron decirle a Derek del plan, pero decidieron no hacerlo.

Stiles giró para abandonar el bosque, pero fue detenido por la repentina realización de Isaac.

—¡Necesitamos una palabra clave!

—¿Eh? —Preguntó Stiles con elocuencia.

—Una palabra clave, —repitió Isaac. —Algo para hacernos saber que no estás realmente poseído. Quiero decir, tengo mucha confianza en el liquen lobo, pero es Kate, así que nunca se sabe. Necesitamos una palabra clave para que la digas, así sabremos que eres tú.

Stiles pensó por un segundo antes de sonreír tristemente. —Sourwolf, —susurró. —Voy a decir 'Sourwolf.


	23. Chapter 23

We have a problem

Inhala profundamente, exhala profundo.

Inhala profundamente, exhala profundo.

Stiles repitió esta rutina de calma a lo largo del recorrido desde el almacén. Su rostro conservó su mirada practicada e inafectada, con la ocasional sonrisa aburrida lanzada en buena medida. Pero no se equivoquen, Stiles se estaba volviendo loco.

Él había matado a alguien. Y le hizo daño a Isaac y Erica. ¿Cómo pudo haber hecho eso?

Stiles sabía que tenía que hacer creer que Kate era realmente el nogitsune, y que nadie estaría llorando por la pérdida de Alyssa, pero la culpa de llevar una vida sabía a ceniza en la boca de Stiles.

No ahorró un segundo para agradecer que el entrenamiento con hombres lobo le había ayudado a perfeccionar la habilidad muy útil para mantener su ritmo cardíaco constante en todo momento. Stiles no era tan ingenuo como para pensar que Kate había terminado de probarlo.

—Ahora, no quiero que pienses que no estoy disfrutando este pequeño e improvisado viaje por carretera, pero ¿a dónde exactamente vamos?, —Le preguntó a Kate con una ceja levantada.

—Al aeropuerto, —respondió ella en breve. Kate le lanzó una mirada nerviosa, claramente lamentando su tono.

Stiles inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado en lo que él esperaba que fuera una manera amenazadora. Al parecer, funcionó porque Kate fue rápido para seguir.

“Yo... quiero decir, vamos al aeropuerto para tomar un vuelo. A Beacon Hills , —aclaró ella.

Otro aliento. —¿Cuál es tu gran plan, Kate? —Él incitó. —¿Vas a tratar de acabar con los mestizos que dejó en casa?

Kate le dedicó una sonrisa burlona antes de volver a mirar la carretera. —Algo así, —dijo ella.

Stiles reprochó. —Aw, ¿qué te pasa? ¿No confías en mí?

—No confío en nadie, —respondió ella de inmediato.

Fueron interrumpidos por el teléfono de Stiles que sonaba en su bolsillo. Mirando la pantalla, compartió una sonrisa maliciosa con Kate, mientras intentaba contener la bilis en su garganta.

—Laura, es muy amable de tu parte llamarte y registrarte. —Le lanzó un guiño a Kate, esperando que no estuviera exagerando.

—¿Stiles? Stiles, ¿dónde estás? —Preguntó la voz de pánico de Laura. —Derek no está cogiendo su teléfono y ese tipo espeluznante está aquí.

El estómago de Stiles se cayó, pero confiaba en Laura, ella no dejaría que nada malo pasara, y tenía a los otros miembros de la manada que se quedaron para ayudarla.

—¿Está en la casa? —Stiles preguntó con una sonrisa falsa. —Bueno, por supuesto, Laura, deja entrar al hombre.

Kate sonrió sorprendida ante eso, asintiendo con aprobación.

—Déjalo entrar, —repitió Laura con incredulidad. —Stiles, ¿qué está pasando?

Él chasqueó la lengua. —Lo siento, Stiles no puede atender el teléfono en este momento, pero me encantaría recibir un mensaje.

—¿Qué? Espera, ese es Derek en la otra línea. —Stiles podía imaginar perfectamente su confuso ceño fruncido.

—Bueno, no deberías dejarlo esperando. Dile que digo hola, ¿quieres? —Se metió en el teléfono.

“Decirle, ¿qué? ¿No estás con él?

Stiles terminó la llamada sin responder, zumbando indistintamente a un tema musical para no vomitar.

Él sacó la información del vuelo en su teléfono. —¿Primera clase, bien?, —Le preguntó retóricamente a Kate, retomando su zumbido.

—Realmente sabes cómo tratar a una dama, —ella le respondió de nuevo.

Luchando por mantener su expresión facial uniforme, respondió: "Oh, este es el gran lobo malo.

Kate se echó a reír de forma maníaca y reanudó su viaje al aeropuerto.

Mientras tanto, Stiles cerró los ojos y se encontró rezando. Orando que Derek no le había preguntado a Lydia cómo desactivar las notificaciones de la cuenta bancaria en su teléfono.

Una vez que estuvieron en el aire, Stiles se permitió relajarse un poco. Kate estaba hojeando una revista como si no estuviera en camino de ejecutar a un grupo de personas inocentes, por lo que no tenía que preocuparse por nada excepto por mantener el latido de su corazón constante.

Ya se había imaginado que Isaac y Talia habrían dejado que el resto de la manada participara en el plan. Ni siquiera quería pensar en qué tan enojado estaría Derek cuando se vieran después.

Stiles esperaba que Derek hubiera visto los billetes de avión en su extracto de cuenta y advirtió a Scott y Laura que iban a venir.

Lo que le recordó... —Entonces, estás manteniendo al veterinario, —trató de poner tanto desdén en la palabra como pudo reunir, "¿En Beacon Hills? Eso es audaz.

Ella lo despidió sin levantar la vista de su revista. —No seas ridículo.

Stiles llevó su chispa a la punta de sus dedos, esperando que una pequeña demostración de fuerza no la empujara. Puso su mano en el hombro de Kate y le envió un golpe de electricidad a través de su cuerpo. —¿No sea qué?

Kate saltó y dejó caer su revista, luchando por alejarse tan lejos de la mano de Stiles como pudo. —¡Nada! —Insistió ella. El veterinario está en Oregon. No te preocupes, tuve a Alyssa en la casa antes de que nos fuéramos a DC.

Stiles se recostó, sonriendo con el placer perverso que sintió al asustar a Kate, aunque fuera un momento.

Miró alrededor de la cabina de Primera Clase para asegurarse de que nadie estuviera mirando, luego dejó que su chispa volara sobre sus manos amenazadoramente. El crujido hubiera sido inaudible para cualquier humano, pero Kate podía escucharlo con bastante claridad.

—¿Quién es este hombre que tienes siguiendo la manada en Beacon Hills? Fuimos rudamente interrumpidos antes de que me dijeras que regresáramos al almacén.

Kate se lamió los labios y miró con recelo las manos de Stiles antes de decirle exactamente quién era el hombre.

Después de dejar caer la bomba sobre él, ella se excusó al baño. Stiles se aprovechó de su ausencia al agarrar el trozo de papel y el utensilio más cercanos y escribirle una nota frenética a Laura.

Esperaba que no causaran una escena en el aeropuerto, pero tenía que creer que al menos alguien estaría allí.

Usó su uña para cortar la palma de su mano, dejando que unas gotas de sangre cayeran sobre el papel antes de curarse. Con la esperanza de que Kate le atribuyera el olor a una de las apenas visibles manchas en su ropa, Stiles se guardó la nota en el bolsillo.

Una vez que aterrizaron, Stiles miró incómodo por la terminal todo el camino hasta el estacionamiento. Dejó caer la nota en la entrada, donde esperaba que Kate regresara con el alquiler robado.

Mientras se subía al asiento del pasajero, sus ojos recorrieron la terminal hasta que encontraron lo que estaban buscando. A través de uno de los árboles de plástico que todos los aeropuertos del mundo habían instalado junto a las puertas corredizas de vidrio en la entrada para el reclamo de equipaje, Stiles vio dos brillantes ojos rojos.

divisor sterek

—Ok, bien, —dijo Scott, girándose hacia Laura. —Él me vió.

Laura dejó escapar un suspiro de cansancio. —Todavía no entiendo por qué tuvimos que dejarlos ir.

Scott le puso la mano en el brazo de forma reconfortante. —Derek dice que tenemos que confiar en que Stiles sabe lo que está haciendo. Si no pensara que había más que aprender de Kate, nos habría dado algún tipo de señal de que era el momento adecuado para que atacáramos".

Laura asintió con el ceño fruncido. —Tienes razón. Y confío en Stiles. ¿Scott? ¿Qué pasa? “El Alfa se había apartado de ella bruscamente, olfateando el aire con un propósito.

—Es la sangre de Stiles.

Los dos corrieron por el área de recogida de equipaje para encontrar la fuente del olor, hasta que encontraron la nota que Stiles les había dejado.

Scott lo levantó y sus ojos casi se salieron de su cabeza al leer lo que decía.

Laura lo tomó de él y lo leyó ella misma.

Scott parecía que iba a vomitar, así que Laura se encargó de hacer la llamada.

—¿Mamá? —Dijo desesperadamente cuando escuchó el clic de la respuesta. —Tenemos un problema.

—Estás hablando, querida, ¿qué pasa? —Llegó la respuesta de Talia. Laura podía decir que estaba tratando de mantener su voz tranquila y calmada.

—Bueno, un par de cosas. ¿Está Derek allí? —Preguntó, mirando a Scott para ver si había vomitado todavía.

Él no lo había hecho, pero parecía que estaba a punto de saltar, así que ella le tendió la mano y la agarró con fuerza.

—No, consiguió el siguiente vuelo de regreso con Lydia, Peter, Dom y Deucalion, —confirmó Talia.

—¿Deucalion? —Laura exclamó exasperada. —No importa. Escucha, dijiste que una de las alianzas que hiciste fue con una manada en Oregón, ¿verdad?

—Sí, la manada de Stevenson.

Laura asintió aliviada. —Ahí es donde Kate está manteniendo a Deaton. Necesitamos su ayuda para encontrarlo. Stiles pudo dejarnos una nota en el aeropuerto. Kate dijo que Alyssa había vigilado la casa en la que estaba, pero que sus barreras ya no están funcionando.

Laura escuchó a Talia dar órdenes para que alguien fuera a buscar a Charlotte Stevenson. Scott suspiró profundamente, aliviado de que tuvieran una nueva pista sobre Deaton.

—Mamá, hay algo más, —dijo Laura con un gemido en la parte posterior de su garganta. Se trata del hombre de Kate que nos ha estado siguiendo. Lo vi antes, pero parece haber desaparecido de nuevo. Stiles nos dijo quién es él.

—Vamos, —instruyó Talia.

Laura se apoyó en el costado de Scott, relajándose un poco cuando él le pasó el brazo por el hombro.

—Es el padre de Ana.


	24. Chapter 24

A visual learner

Una vez más, Stiles se encontró sentado en un auto con Kate conduciendo, haciendo todo lo posible por mantener su respiración y su corazón latiendo con fuerza.

Confiaba en su manada. Stiles se imaginó que Scott se habría llevado a Keith, Grady y Wallace a Oregon, donde, con suerte, algunos de la manada de Stevenson estarían esperando para ayudarles a encontrar a Deaton.

Eso dejaría a Laura como el único hombre lobo que custodiaba el territorio, pero dado que los otros seguramente habría sacado el próximo vuelo, solo tendría que evitar que Kate atacara durante unas dos horas antes de que llegara la caballería.

¿Qué demonios iba a hacer con el padre de Ana? ¿Por qué estaba acechando a la manada? ¿Cómo Kate incluso lo encontró? Stiles resopló silenciosamente. Había muchas preguntas para las que necesitaba respuestas, pero tenía que tener cuidado: pedir demasiadas a la vez provocaría sospechas.

Pararon de conducir y se detuvieron frente a una pequeña casa alrededor de una hora en las afueras de Beacon Hills. Stiles podía sentir que solía haber magia alrededor de la casa, pero no podía sentir ninguna barrera activa.

Porque él había matado a Alyssa. El pensamiento se abrió paso a través de la mente de Stiles antes de que pudiera detenerlo. Cerró los ojos y puso ese problema en una pequeña caja, sabiendo que solo dolería mucho más cuando lo abriera de nuevo. Pero no podía pensar en eso en ese momento, tenía cosas más grandes en su plato.

Stiles negó con la cabeza y abrió los ojos, agradecido de que Kate hubiera estado demasiado preocupada como para darse cuenta de su escándalo interior.

Caminó por el camino hacia la puerta principal detrás de Kate y entró con una confianza que él no sintió. Mirando a su alrededor, Stiles notó que casi no había muebles en el piso principal, salvo por una sola mesa en la cocina y un sofá en lo que él suponía que tendría que ser la sala de estar.

El hombre que había estado acechando la manada, el padre de Ana, estaba parado en la cocina, mirando a Stiles.

—¿Qué está haciendo aquí?, —Exigió.

Kate puso los ojos en blanco y lo despidió con desdén, pero él no se movió.

“¿Trajiste a uno de ellos aquí? ¿Estás loco?

Kate se movió y rugió en su cara, lo que provocó que el hombre cayera de bruces al piso. Ella se movió hacia atrás y lo miró con tanta locura en los ojos que Stiles casi tuvo que dar un paso hacia atrás.

—Él no es quien crees que es, —Kate escupió venenosa. —Y harías bien en mostrarnos algo de respeto.

Se puso de pie y levantó las manos. —¿Dónde están todos los demás, de todos modos?

—Muertos, —respondió Kate como si no importara menos. Lo que Stiles supuso para ella, en realidad no podía.

—Entonces, ¿eres el pequeño padre de los cachorros? —Stiles se burló, manteniéndose a unos tres metros entre él y el hombre.

Él asintió, todavía mirando ligeramente preocupado de que Kate hubiera dicho que el resto de su equipo estaba muerto. —Eleanor ni siquiera me dijo que estaba embarazada cuando me dejó. Esa perra. Él negó con la cabeza enojado. —Y luego este, —le hizo un gesto grosero a Kate, "¡Me dice que un grupo de hombres lobo secuestró a mi pequeña niña y mató a Eleanor!

Stiles arqueó una ceja desinteresadamente, pero por dentro, estaba furioso. ¿La secuestró?

—Entonces, —Stiles se burló. —¿Cuál es tu gran plan, papá oso? ¿Vas a derribar una manada de hombres lobo y vivirás feliz para siempre con tu hija?

Levantó la cabeza desafiante. —Sí, ¿y qué?

Stiles estaba más que acabado con la actitud de este chico. —¿Cuál es tu nombre, de todos modos?, —Preguntó, avanzando y extendiendo su mano.

El hombre pareció sorprendido por el gesto cortés, pero puso su mano firmemente en la de Stiles. —Daniel - ¡Agh!

Stiles retorció el brazo de Daniel detrás de su espalda y lo giró para que no mirara a Stiles. Levantó el brazo de Daniel, sabiendo que el movimiento lo haría sentir como si su hombro estuviera a punto de ser dislocado.

—Kate te dijo que harías bien en mostrarnos algo de respeto, —le susurró al oído a Daniel. —Pero pareces ser más un aprendiz visual. —Manejó el punto con un tirón final en su brazo antes de soltarlo.

Daniel se dio vuelta, acunando su brazo herido contra su pecho.

“No creo que sea necesario que vuelvas a hablar a menos que uno de nosotros te lo indique. ¿Me entiendes? “Stiles siseó en voz baja, sin parpadear mientras hacía contacto visual con Daniel.

Daniel asintió rápidamente, caminando hacia atrás tan rápido como pudo hasta que golpeó la pared.

Stiles dirigió su atención a Kate. —¿Supongo que tienes un plan?

Kate inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, claramente habiendo disfrutado de la escena que acaba de presenciar. —Lo hice, pero involucraba a Alyssa. A quien mataste.

—Hmm, —respondió Stiles con preocupación simulada. —Si solo conocieras a alguien que sabe magia.

Ella se burló a cambio, pero sonrió a regañadientes. —Tienes los recuerdos de Stiles, ¿correcto?

Stiles asintió una vez, su mente acelerada. No había nada más que necesitara aprender de ella, sus interacciones a lo largo del día le habían dicho eso. Pero Stiles necesitaba la confirmación de que Deaton había sido encontrado de manera segura antes de que él o la manada pudieran hacer algo para enviar a Kate.

Y Stiles no tenía idea de lo que iban a hacer con Daniel.

—Háblame sobre las barreras del perímetro, —dijo Kate, llevándolo a la mesa que contenía un gran mapa de Beacon Hills.

—Bueno, —respondió Stiles, pensando rápidamente. —Activaremos las barreras sin importar por dónde ingresemos, pero si Daniel puede entrar aquí, —señaló un punto en la entrada sur de la Reserva donde sabía que la manada tenía cámaras ocultas, "Puedo darle instrucciones sobre cómo desarmar las runas perimetrales, lo que nos permitiría pasar inadvertidos.

Si Daniel lograra desarmar las runas, todavía estaría atrapado en la cámara, que Boyd había conectado el año pasado a un sensor de movimiento. La manada debería ver venir a Daniel y saber qué hacer desde allí.

De repente, Stiles se sintió un poco tonto por haberle dado a Erica y Cora un momento tan difícil para ejecutar la manada a través de todos esos ejercicios de contingencia de hace unos meses.

Si Stiles pudiera convencer a Kate de que esperara hasta la mañana para atacar, eso le daría a Scott el tiempo suficiente para conectarse con la manada de Stevenson y confirmar que Deaton estaba bien.

Y deshabilitar las runas del perímetro no iba a matar a nadie, pero puede proporcionar suficiente distracción para permitir que Stiles las modifique una vez que estuviera dentro de Beacon Hills con Kate. Él podría hacer ingeniería inversa para mantenerla dentro, en lugar de salir.

Él podría hacer eso. Atrae a Kate a Beacon Hills y atrapadla allí para que no pueda salir.

Con el plan en mente, Stiles exhaló en voz baja, cuidando de no llamar la atención.

—Tú, —le dijo a Daniel con tanto desdén como pudo reunir. —Ven aquí.

Daniel se movió hacia la mesa vacilante, deteniéndose solo cuando estaba en el otro lado de la habitación, con la mesa entre él y Stiles.

—Si prestas mucha atención y no arruinas nada, es posible que solo pueda desactivar las barreras de Stiles sin activar las barreras de seguridad.

—¿Seguridad? —Tartamudeó, claramente más asustado por lo desconocido que por Stiles.

Stiles lo miró con una mirada fulminante. —Oh, sí, —sonrió siniestramente. —Si arruinas esto, morirás bastante dolorosamente.

Stiles pasó la siguiente hora repasando los pasos para deshabilitar las runas del perímetro con minucioso detalle, hasta que estuvo seguro de que al menos parte de la manada había regresado a Beacon Hills desde DC.

Él saltó fuera bajo la pretensión de tomar un poco de aire fresco después de haber lidiado con una extrema incompetencia durante la última hora, y por casualidad echó un vistazo a su teléfono celular.

No había nada de Scott o Derek, pero había un mensaje de texto de su padre. Stiles frunció el ceño ante la pantalla, tratando de averiguar qué demonios significaba.

'Espero que te estés divirtiendo en DC. Tomando unos días de descanso con tu madre para visitar a tu tía. Espero que le gusten los cacahuetes.

Cuando el verdadero significado del texto lo golpeó, el alivio barrió a Stiles como si alguien hubiera derramado un vaso de agua fría en su espalda.

Ana estaba a salvo y fuera de Beacon Hills.

Se rió en voz baja ante la idea de lo emocionado que estaba su padre por haber llegado al texto del código, pero apartó ese pensamiento rápidamente después de escuchar que se cerraba la puerta principal.

Stiles se dio la vuelta e hizo una mueca de burla en el teléfono. —Los idiotas ni siquiera pensaron en decirle a los pobres padres de Stiles que ya no estaba en el asiento del conductor, —dijo mientras le mostraba el mensaje.

Kate agitó el teléfono e hizo un gesto hacia la casa. —Vuelve dentro, estamos a punto de llegar a la parte divertida.

—¿Y qué sería eso?

Una extraña sonrisa serena apareció en su rostro antes de responder. —Averiguar cómo meterme en la casa de Hale para que pueda quemarla... otra vez.


	25. Chapter 25

Arcane rituals

Stiles no pegó un ojo esa noche. Kate se acurrucó en el solitario sofá y durmió como si estuviera muerta.

Con una burla, Stiles salió de la casa y se sentó afuera en el porche, obligándose a pensar en cualquier cosa, pero lo fácil que habría sido para él matar a Kate mientras su guardia estaba baja.

Aún no. No hasta que supiera que Deaton estaba a salvo.

A través de su inquietud, Stiles pasó por todos los resultados posibles del "ataque" del día siguiente en Beacon Hills. Él planeó a través de cada contingencia. Desafortunadamente, algunas de esas contingencias incluyeron víctimas civiles inocentes o muertes en la manada, que solo sirvieron para que Stiles se sintiera más incómodo.

Pero confiaba en su manada. Ellos sabrían qué hacer, y estarían listos.

Confiaba en sus alfas. Scott recuperaría a Deaton, Derek prepararía el territorio de la manada para el ataque de Kate y Talia se ocuparía de todo lo demás, cosas que solo una Alfa con su tipo de experiencia y longevidad pensarían.

Cuando el sol se dio a conocer sobre los árboles, Stiles se puso de pie, estirando el cansancio de sus huesos lo mejor que pudo. Un día más, se tranquilizó. Un día más de pretender ser esta cosa horrible.

Cuando abrió la puerta de la casa, se prometió a sí mismo:

De una forma u otra, Kate Argent no viviría para ver otro amanecer.

Rodó los hombros y entró, solo para descubrir que Kate ya estaba despierta. Le dio una patada a Daniel en el piso para despertarlo.

Después de que se intercambiaron unos pocos arrebatos somnolientos entre los dos, llegó el momento de una última revisión del plan que Stiles esperaba que nunca implementaran.

Stiles se estancó todo el tiempo que pudo. Cuando Kate lo había convencido para que saliera a la carretera con ella y Daniel, Stiles estaba seguro de que Scott habría tenido tiempo suficiente para rescatar a Deaton y regresar a Beacon Hills.

Suponiendo que nada salió mal.

El camino a Beacon Hills fue silencioso. Stiles prácticamente podía sentir la emoción saliendo de Kate en oleadas. Cada pocos minutos, Daniel suspiraba silenciosamente. Estaba mordiendo tanto su labio, que Stiles estaba sorprendido de que aún no lo había hecho sangrar.

Se detuvieron en la entrada sur de la Reserva aproximadamente una hora después. A unos cien metros de distancia se encontraban las runas perimetrales que Stiles le había enseñado a Daniel a desarmar.

—Vamos, —Kate ordenó con un empujón nada amable a la espalda de Daniel. Se tambaleó hacia delante y caminó hacia las runas como un hombre que camina sobre la tabla.

Esto fue. Todo lo que Stiles tenía que hacer era poner a Kate al otro lado de esas runas y él podría atraparla dentro de los límites de la ciudad.

Stiles concentró toda su fuerza de voluntad en quedarse quieto. Ese era uno de los principales detalles que recordaba de los Nogitsune: cómo había sido en su cuerpo.

Para evitar caminar, Stiles se apoyó contra el capó del coche con los brazos cruzados, haciendo todo lo posible para mantener su rostro impasible.

Kate revisaba su teléfono cada treinta segundos y se irritaba más y más cada vez que Daniel no recibía ningún mensaje.

Finalmente, unos cinco minutos después de que lo enviaron a desarmar las salas, la cara de Kate se iluminó. —Él lo hizo, —confirmó ella, guardando su teléfono en su bolsillo. —Vámonos.

Stiles llevó a Kate a donde Daniel estaría esperando. Odiaba dejar la espalda expuesta a ella, pero se imaginó que Nogitsune nunca la dejaría caminar delante de él. Sólo unos minutos más, se recordó. Unos minutos más, y Stiles podría dejar de fingir.

Cuando las barreras discapacitadas estaban a la vista, Stiles sintió que su corazón latía acelerado. Se giró para compartir una sonrisa con Kate, esperando que ella aceptara el cambio para decir que él también estaba emocionado ante la posibilidad de destruir su mochila.

Cinco pasos más, Kate.

Esperaba que la manada estuviera cerca. Todo este plan dependía de que estuvieran cerca.

Tres.

Stiles confiaba en su manada.

Dos.

Stiles confiaba en su Alfas.

Uno.

Stiles confiaba en sí mismo.

¡Sí!

Stiles llevó su chispa a sus dedos y dirigió un potente chorro de magia hacia las runas. Sintió que funcionaba de inmediato, encerrando a Kate en el límite de la manada.

Kate se dio la vuelta en una furia confusa. —¿Qué diablos fue eso?

Antes de que Stiles pudiera responder, Kate levantó la cabeza cuando el viento cambió de dirección.

Stiles sonrió; Kate podía oler su manada. Ellos estaban ahí.

Intentó correr, pero se detuvo al ver casi treinta pares de ojos brillantes entre los árboles. Estaba completamente rodeada.

La manada, y algunas personas que Stiles reconoció que no eran manada, se cernieron sobre ella.

A medida que el círculo a su alrededor se hacía más y más pequeño, enfocó sus ojos en Stiles. —¡Tú!

El círculo dejó de avanzar cuando estaban a unos diez pies de ella a cada lado. Daniel se encontró atrapado a pocos metros de Erica y Cora. Las das miraron a Stiles brevemente y después de un asentimiento, lo hicieron retroceder para pararse detrás de ellos.

Los ojos de Stiles encontraron a Scott, que sonrió alegremente. Stiles suspiró aliviado por la confirmación de que Deaton estaba a salvo.

—¿Pero cómo? —Kate rugió a Stiles.

Él se encogió de hombros, lanzándole un guiño por buena medida. —Honestamente, cariño, no eres tan brillante.

Se lanzó hacia adelante, pero fue congelada en su lugar por un movimiento de la muñeca de Stiles. Levantó un poco la mano y levitó el cuerpo de Kate sobre un pie en el aire, encerrándola en su lugar. Stiles envía una segunda bocanada de aire que golpeó la cara de Kate y cerró la boca, impidiéndole hablar.

—Nos subestimaste, Kate, —le dijo simplemente, su voz era mortalmente calmada.

Hubo un silencio en el claro mientras todos colgaban de cada palabra de Stiles.

“Verás, mi amigo Isaac, aquí, es engañosamente inteligente. Supuso de inmediato que habrías podido sacar la ubicación de Nogitsune torturando a Deaton. Stiles comenzó a rodear a Kate, agitando la mano mientras se movía para que ella se volviera con él.

—Él y Talia tramaron un plan de contingencia que dependía de que yo pudiera engañarte. Y lo hice. Le envié una nota a Scott cuando me contaste el paradero de Deaton. Llevaste a los Tres Chiflados, ¿verdad, Scotty? —Preguntó, volviendo la cabeza hacia Scott el tiempo suficiente para verlo asentir.

Keith, Grady y Wallace se rieron en voz baja ante su nuevo apodo.

—Y supongo que llamó a Chris y consiguió el 411 en todos tus trucos favoritos y trampas explosivas que habías puesto alrededor de Deaton. —Stiles se giró y miró a Chris, quien le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa antes de asentir también.

—Y por último, Boyd, maravilloso Boyd, —sonrió al beta. —Pensaste que llevaría a Kate aquí, así que activaste las notificaciones del sensor de movimiento en tu teléfono, ¿no? —Boyd también asintió antes de enviar una burla hacia Kate.

Stiles suspiró felizmente. —Ahora, Kate, tan divertido como esto es para mí, y es, realmente, realmente, es... creo que hay alguien más aquí que tiene algo que decirte.

Talia dio un paso adelante y Stiles se apresuró a llenar su lugar en el círculo. Extendió la mano hacia Derek, que estaba a su derecha, entrelazando sus dedos y apretando con fuerza.

—Kate Argent, como Alfa de la Manada Hale de Beacon Hills, por la presente te acuso de asesinato, violación estatutaria, incendio premeditado e intento de asesinato, —dijo Talia con una voz formal y formal.

Ablandando su tono, Talia dio otro paso adelante. —Siempre has pensado en nosotros como monstruos. Como criaturas primitivas con impulsos incontrolables y rituales arcanos.” Talia arqueó las cejas. —Bueno, podrías haber tenido razón en esa última parte.

—Verás, Kate, uno de nuestros nuevos miembros de la manada es algo así como un experto en antiguos rituales sobrenaturales. —Stiles sonrió ante las palabras de Talia y miró a Keith, quien estaba lleno de orgullo y retrocediendo humildemente.

“Encontró un viejo código de cosas. Estás familiarizada con los códigos, ¿no? —Preguntó Talia burlonamente, antes de volver a enseñar su rostro a la formalidad.

Kate luchó contra sus ataduras mágicas, gruñendo cuando las restricciones se mantuvieron.

Talia miró a los miembros de la manada y nuevos aliados que la rodeaban. —Cuando alguien, humano o no, comete un delito contra una manada, el Alfa de dicha manada puede formar un panel de representantes de otras manadas para emitir un juicio sobre la parte ofensiva.

Kate sacudió la cabeza todo lo que pudo, y Stiles pudo ver el más leve rastro de miedo en sus ojos. Miró a su alrededor salvajemente a Chris y Allison, pero ellos evitaban firmemente su mirada.

Talia dejó que sus ojos sangraran rojos. Los miembros de la manada en el círculo brillaron sus ojos en respuesta.

—Es mi humilde recomendación a este panel, que el castigo por los delitos cometidos contra mi manada sea la muerte.

En esto, Talia dio un paso atrás en el círculo. Stiles y Derek se separaron para dejarle espacio. Apretó el brazo de Stiles, luego dejó caer sus manos a su lado.

Marcy Davis, la amiga de Talia y Alf de la manada de Davis, dio un paso adelante. —Apoyo la recomendación de Alfa Hale.

Uno por uno, Marcy se dirigió a los otros Alfas que asistieron y les pidió su voto.

—¿Alfa Warwick?

Dave Warwick dio un paso adelante y asintió en silencio antes de dar un paso atrás.

—¿Alfa Kline?

Patricia Kline se quedó donde estaba en el círculo, pero dejó que sus ojos sangraran mientras asentía también.

—¿Alfa Webb?

Carolyn Webb dio un paso adelante y asintió directamente a Talia antes de regresar al círculo.

—¿Alfa Stevenson?

Charlotte Stevenson gritó: "Sí, —y le dirigió a Kate una mirada de reojo.

—¿Alfa Rojas?

Carlos Rojas se humedeció los labios y miró a Talia con discernimiento antes de asentir con la cabeza en dirección a Marcy.

—Muy bien, —concluyó Marcy. —Kate Argent, este consejo te condena a muerte.

Derek dejó escapar un pequeño gemido. Talia lo agarró por la nuca y ambos se relajaron con el contacto.

Chris se dio la vuelta y se arrodilló para abrir la bolsa de lona que Stiles no había notado estaba detrás de él. Después de un momento de curiosear, se puso de pie con una espada en sus manos.

Caminando hacia Derek, esperó hasta que el Alfa extendió sus manos antes de colocar la espada en ellas suavemente.

Los ojos de Kate traicionaron su furia ante la vista.

Derek y Chris compartieron una mirada de comprensión antes de que Chris volviera a ocupar su lugar en el círculo.

Derek miró a Allison a los ojos, deseando, pero sin necesitar, su aprobación antes de proceder con la ejecución. Sin perder un segundo, Allison levantó la cabeza y asintió bruscamente una vez.

Respirando profundamente, Derek se dirigió hacia el centro del círculo, deteniéndose justo delante de Kate.

—No merecía lo que me hiciste, —le dijo, sin interrumpir el contacto visual. Stiles sintió una oleada de orgullo por su lobo.

Derek levantó la espada y la dejó colgar en el aire por unos momentos.

Con un movimiento suave, Derek cortó a Kate por la mitad.


	26. Chapter 26

A more pressing issue

Un tema más acuciante.

Stiles respiró hondo. Luego otra vez. Y otra.

Todo había terminado. Kate estaba muerta, estaba de vuelta en Beacon Hills y su manada estaba a salvo y viva.

Los ojos de Stiles se vidriaron cuando se metió en un coche. Se deslizó por el maletero y luchó brutalmente contra las imágenes y los recuerdos que intentaban llegar a la vanguardia de su cerebro.

Sus manos cubiertas de sangre.

La mirada en los ojos de Alyssa cuando le había roto el cuello.

El sonido que hizo la cabeza de Erica cuando golpeó el cemento.

El grito de Isaac desde la esquina de la habitación cuando pensó que el plan había fallado.

Stiles no tuvo tiempo de dejar entrar los pensamientos, había trabajo que hacer.

Se puso de pie, ignorando las voces a su alrededor preguntando si estaba bien.

Lentamente, Stiles regresó a las runas del perímetro para reactivarlas.

Después de que terminó, Stiles se acercó a Daniel, haciendo un gesto al hombre para que lo siguiera con un solo asentimiento. Una vez que estuvieron en la entrada de la casa de Hale, Stiles se detuvo para mirar alrededor y hacer un inventario de los miembros de la manada que estaban presentes.

Notó que Allison y Chris estaban ausentes. Suponiendo que estaban enterrando a Kate, Stiles pasó a la cuestión más apremiante de lo que iban a hacer con Daniel.

—Vamos, —le instruyó al hombre, llevándolo a la biblioteca.

Derek, que había corrido escaleras arriba para cambiarse la ropa empapada de sangre mientras Stiles había reactivado las runas, se encontró con Stiles en la puerta de la biblioteca.

Stiles respiró hondo y se encontró con los ojos de Derek por primera vez desde su regreso.

Abrió la boca para hablar, pero ninguna palabra salió. Derek corrió hacia adelante y tomó la mano de Stiles. —Oye, está bien. Lo sé.

Stiles se aclaró la garganta y asintió. —Vamos, —dijo en voz baja, apretando la mano de Derek y llevándolo a la biblioteca.

Derek y Stiles se sentaron a un lado de la mesa en el centro de la habitación. Daniel se acercó a la mesa con inquietud y se sentó lentamente frente a Derek.

Talia entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de ella. Se puso de pie al final de la mesa, eligiendo no sentarse.

—Entonces, —dijo Daniel tímidamente, inclinando ligeramente la cabeza para no tener que mirar a nadie a los ojos. —Tú no eres.... —Miró a Stiles.

Stiles negó con la cabeza. —No. No soy lo que ella pensaba que era , —dijo con determinación, cerrando el problema.

—Stiles, ¿por qué está aquí? —Derek preguntó con los dientes apretados. Sus puños estaban apretados como si estuviera usando todo su poder para no cambiar y atacar al hombre que estaba sentado frente a él.

—Porque no estoy del todo seguro de que sea un mal tipo en esta situación. —Ante esto, Talia sacó una silla y se sentó.

—¿Qué quieres decir, Stiles? Este es el padre de Ana, ¿correcto? ¿El mismo hombre que ha estado siguiendo la manada e informando a Kate? —Ella le preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

Stiles asintió. —Sí, pero Kate le ha estado mintiendo sobre casi todo. Piensa que asesinamos a Eleanor y secuestramos a Ana. No sé si podemos culparlo por todo , —agitó la mano, pero dejó que se agotara solo después de un segundo, —Acecho, dado lo que le habían dicho.

—¿Es verdad? —Talia se volvió hacia Daniel, mirándolo con una mirada menos gélida que la que había estado usando solo unos momentos antes. —¿Pensaste que habíamos secuestrado a Ana?

Daniel asintió antes de aclararse la garganta. —Ni siquiera sabía de Ana hasta hace poco. Eleanor y yo nunca tuvimos la mejor relación.

—¿Así que no sabías que tenías una hija? —Derek preguntó con los ojos algo más suaves.

Daniel negó con la cabeza tristemente. —Yo - realmente nunca quise tener hijos. No sé cuánto de eso fue por mi culpa y cuánto fue porque no quería criar hijos con Eleanor. Pero cuando ella se fue, nunca pensé que fuera porque estaba embarazada. Me hubiera encantado ese bebé , —dijo con seriedad, finalmente encontrando los ojos de Derek.

Derek miró a Stiles por un momento y tomó su mano debajo de la mesa. —No la llevamos. El aquelarre de Eleanor nos atacó y tuvimos que matarla. Esa parte es cierta. —Respiró hondo y apretó la mano de Stiles. —El aquelarre había enviado a Ana a nuestro territorio sola, como un truco para debilitarnos antes de que atacaran.

Daniel se llevó la mano al corazón. Sus ojos se volvieron salvajes y desenfocados. —¿Todo sola? Sabía que Eleanor estaba loca, pero... —se calló cuando Derek comenzó a hablar de nuevo.

“La llevamos y nos dimos cuenta de que su madre y algunos otros miembros del aquelarre la habían maltratado. Después de que el aquelarre nos atacó, adoptamos formalmente a Ana.” Derek parpadeó y tragó nerviosamente. —Adopté a Ana, —le corrigió.

La cabeza de Daniel se disparó hacia eso. —Así que eres...

—Su padre, sí, —terminó Derek ferozmente. —Y la amo, y no la vas a alejar de mí. —Dejó que sus ojos enrojecieran y convirtió la declaración en una promesa.

Stiles cortados para difundir la tensión. —Pero eso no es lo que quieres, ¿verdad, Daniel? Dijiste que no quieres tener hijos.

Daniel sacudió la cabeza, pero vaciló antes de hablar. —Eso es... eso es verdad, no lo hago. Pero... —Se turnó para mirar a los demás a los ojos antes de sentarse derecho. —No sé nada de vosotros. No puedo dejar a mi hija contigo.

Antes de que Derek pudiera reaccionar, Talia se hizo cargo de la conversación. —Por supuesto que no, —le dijo a Daniel con suavidad. —Llamé a Emily, la trabajadora social de Ana, cuando descubrimos tu identidad. Ella está en camino ahora y puede responder cualquier pregunta que puedas tener sobre nosotros o Ana.

Después de unos momentos de consideración, Daniel asintió.

Derek parecía que estaba a punto de vomitar.

Una idea golpeó a Stiles de repente. —Daniel, ¿conocías a alguno de los otros miembros del aquelarre? ¿Liz, tal vez?

Las cejas de Daniel se alzaron y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro de la nada. —¿Lizzy? Sí, por supuesto que la conocía. Sin embargo, no hemos hablado desde que Eleanor reubicó el aquelarre en Nevada. ¿Por qué, ella está bien?

Stiles asintió, feliz con la respuesta. —Ella está bien. Ella está liderando el aquelarre ahora, de hecho.

La sonrisa de Daniel se ensanchó. —Bien por ella. Siempre me gustaron ella y su hermana.

Stiles se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta de la biblioteca. Derek y Talia siguieron su ejemplo y también se levantaron de sus sillas.

—Creo que tengo una idea, —susurró Stiles a los dos. —Solo necesito llamar a Liz primero.


	27. Chapter 27

Wings and viscera

Al final resultó que, el aquelarre ya estaba en camino a Beacon Hills.

—¿Qué tan lejos estás? —Stiles le preguntó a Liz desde una de las oficinas en el segundo piso.

Liz hizo una pausa, consultando su GPS. —Alrededor de media hora. Entonces, ¿fue realmente Daniel? ¿La persona que te había estado siguiendo?

—Sí, —confirmó Stiles con cansancio, pasándose la mano por el pelo. Era todo lo que podía hacer para permanecer de pie en este punto. No quería nada más que subir a su habitación y dormir durante aproximadamente un día, pero había trabajo por hacer.

—Oye, Liz ¿Cuándo ibas a preguntarme si podrías trasladar el aquelarre a California?

Liz dejó escapar una bocanada de aire en frustración. —¿Quién te lo dijo?

—Bueno, Madeline le dijo a Chris y Chris me lo dijo. Sé que SOIS más poderosos cuando tienen acceso a un Nemeton. ¿Creías que nos opondríamos a la mudanza? “Stiles frunció el ceño, contemplando.

—Quiero decir, no, —respondió Liz vacilante. —Solo quería asegurar nuestra alianza un poco más antes de solicitar acceso a algo que aumentaría nuestro poder. Ciertamente, habrías negado ese tipo de petición proveniente de Eleanor.

—Pero no eres Eleanor, —Stiles le recordó suavemente. —Y además, tengo una idea.

Stiles la llenó con el resto de su plan. Al final de su conversación, Liz había accedido a trasladar el aquelarre a una ciudad a unos veinte minutos al sur de Beacon Hills. Tendrían acceso al Nemeton en las tierras de la manada y, a cambio, Liz había aceptado entrenar a Ana para que pudiera aprender a usar su magia de una bruja, en lugar de un emisario.

También acordaron que Daniel permanecería bajo la supervisión del aquelarre, hasta que se pudiera tomar una decisión con respecto a cualquier posible interacción futura con Ana.

Con esa situación empezando a resolverse, Stiles se dirigió al siguiente problema que pudo solucionar antes de que se desmoronara.

El teléfono sonó durante unos segundos antes de que respondiera una voz ronca.

—Stiles, ¿a qué debo el placer?

Stiles negó con la cabeza y puso los ojos en blanco antes de responder. —Hey, Duke.

Deucalion resopló ante el apodo, pero no dijo nada.

—Yo - solo quería llamar y agradecerte por llevar a la manada hasta donde Kate nos estaba ocultando a mí y a Isaac. Podrías haber salvado la vida de Isaac , —Stiles le dijo con sinceridad.

Hubo un breve momento de silencio en el teléfono antes de la respuesta de Deucalion. —Por supuesto. Te debo mucho a ti ya tu manada. Más de lo que originalmente pensé, la verdad..

Stiles frunció el ceño ante eso. —¿Qué quieres decir?

—Ah, no te lo han dicho. Bueno, como habrán notado, no me quedé en California para asistir a la ejecución de la Sra. Argent. Tenía la intención de ser parte del panel de juicios, pero Lydia me informó que no era bienvenido para quedarme en Beacon Hills.

Eso sorprendió a Stiles. —¿Lydia dijo eso? ¿Dijo ella por qué?

—Ella lo hizo, —suspiró Deucalion. —Aparentemente, en mis días más hambrientos de poder...

—¿Te refieres a tus días en la manada Alfa? —Stiles interrumpió de forma brusca.

—Sí, —continuó Deucalion. —Uno de las manadas que... visitamos... era la anterior manada de dos de sus miembros más nuevos.

Stiles cerró los ojos y se pellizcó el puente de la nariz. —¿Mataste a la manada de Wallace y Keith?

—Sí.

—Entiendes por qué no puedo ofrecerte una alianza, ¿verdad? —Dijo Stiles con cansancio, apenas resistiendo el impulso de caer de espaldas sobre los cojines del sofá y simplemente dormir.

—Lo hago, —admitió Deucalion con un tono de tristeza en su voz que Stiles debió haber imaginado.

“Como emisario de la manada de Hale, no puedo ofrecerte una alianza. Sin embargo, como Stiles, si alguna vez te encuentras en una mala situación, puedo estar dispuesto a ayudar.

—Gracias, Stiles. Una oferta como esa de "solo Stiles" es mucho más de lo que merezco. Cuídate. —Colgó antes de que Stiles pudiera responder.

Hubo un golpe en la puerta que sobresaltó a Stiles de sus pensamientos. Suspirando ruidosamente, cruzó la habitación y abrió la puerta para encontrar a Isaac con la cabeza gacha.

Stiles no sabía qué decir. Si empezaba a disculparse por las cosas que tuvo que decirle o hacerle a Isaac mientras fingía ser el Nogitsune, Stiles sabía que se derrumbaría. Pero no podía quedarse allí y no decir nada.

—Isaac, —comenzó.

Isaac solo negó con la cabeza. —Hablé con Derek. Nos dijo a todos que se supone que no debemos mencionar lo que sucedió hasta que se resolvieron los problemas con Daniel y, —él movió los dedos en el estómago de Stiles, —eso se soluciona. Pensó que eso es lo que querrías.

Stiles sintió una lágrima formándose en su ojo. Se apresuró a limpiarla antes de que pudiera caer y se rió ahogadamente. —Es un hombre inteligente.

—Sí, me gusta un poco, —Isaac estuvo de acuerdo ligeramente. —Ahora ven. El aquelarre está casi aquí y los padres de Pahn están fuera. Creen que saben cómo matar a los...

“¿Nogitsune? —El impacto de la declaración de Isaac fue suficiente para que él olvidara momentáneamente su miedo a la mosca todavía dentro de él.

Los dos corrieron por las escaleras y salieron por la puerta corrediza de vidrio de la cocina. Stiles se deslizó hasta detenerse frente al Rey y la Reina Fae.

Stiles recordó en el último segundo que debía inclinar respetuosamente la cabeza antes de dirigirse a ellos. —¿Isaac dijo que podrías ser capaz de matar a los Nogitsune?

La Reina Fae le sonrió generosamente y asintió. —Sí, Stiles, tenemos un camino. Acabo de hablar con Liz y ella también ha aceptado ayudar. Con su ayuda y la tuya, deberíamos poder expulsar a la mosca dentro de ti y destruirla.

Stiles se desplomó de alivio.

Después de unos minutos de esperar a Liz en silencio, Stiles expresó una pregunta que le había estado molestando. —¿Puedo preguntar por qué no ofreciste tu ayuda antes? ¿Cuándo me poseyó la primera vez?

El rey y la reina intercambiaron sonrisas sombrías. Fue el rey quien respondió. —Hemos mantenido nuestros títulos durante muchos siglos. No logras nuestro tipo de longevidad interviniendo cada vez que hay un problema en la comunidad sobrenatural. Por más cruel que pueda parecer esa respuesta, primero tenemos que pensar en nuestra comunidad, y no nos interesó que intervengamos en ese momento.

Stiles frunció los labios, pero concedió el punto. —¿Y está en su mejor interés ahora?

Los ojos de la reina se iluminaron. —Oh sí. Verás, Pahn un día heredará nuestro trono. No podemos permitir que se ignore una amenaza al amor de su vida.

Isaac se rió suavemente y agachó la cabeza para tratar de ocultar el rubor que subía por su cuello hasta sus mejillas. Stiles sintió una oleada de afecto por el beta, y le revolvió el cabello suavemente.

Liz y el aquelarre llegaron unos minutos más tarde y se pusieron a trabajar de inmediato discutiendo las complejidades del hechizo que estaban a punto de realizar.

Isaac entró para dar instrucciones al resto de la manada de no interrumpir el ritual.

Stiles yacía de espaldas en el claro junto al cobertizo de almacenamiento. El Rey y la Reina Fae tomaron sus lugares en la cabeza, mientras que Liz, Beatrice, Madeline y Sophie se extendieron por el resto de su cuerpo.

—Ahora, Stiles, —dijo la Reina Fae en voz baja. —Recuerda, todo lo que necesitas hacer es usar tu chispa para mantener al Nogitsune en su lugar. Una vez que comencemos el hechizo, tratará de huir.

Stiles asintió y cerró los ojos, concentrando su energía y sus pensamientos en encontrar la mosca dentro de él. Una vez que lo encontró, Stiles lo envolvió con fuerza, sin darle espacio para moverse. Él asintió con la cabeza a la reina Fae y mantuvo los ojos cerrados.

Cuando comenzó el canto, Stiles sintió que Nogitsune comenzaba a luchar contra su chispa. Sintió un dolor agudo en su abdomen, pero mantuvo su agarre en la mosca dentro de él. Su aliento llegó en estallidos agudos cuando el canto se hizo más fuerte.

Después de lo que probablemente fueron solo unos minutos, pero lo que parecieron horas, el canto se detuvo. Stiles abrió la boca para preguntarles si algo había salido mal, cuando de repente sintió la necesidad de vomitar.

Girándose de lado, Stiles se atragantó y vomitó. Miró al suelo y vio una sola mosca muerta entre la hierba.

Stiles sacudió la cabeza con asombro. Esta pequeña mosca había causado todo este problema.

Acurrucó su mano en un puño y golpeó la mosca en el suelo por si acaso.

Pero no pudo detenerse. Su puño bajó sobre la marcha una y otra vez hasta que no fue mucho más que pequeños trozos negros de alas y vísceras.

La mano de Stiles golpeó el suelo de nuevo, desplazando las pequeñas rocas y la tierra en la hierba. No se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando hasta que su cuerpo lo obligó a tomar aire.

Las lágrimas caían libremente por su rostro mientras se ajustaba inconscientemente para arrodillarse en el suelo. Él dejó el puño unido a su derecha mientras golpeaban el suelo. Las pequeñas rocas en la tierra dejaron pequeños cortes en sus manos, pero Stiles no podía sentir nada.

Sus gritos de ira se convirtieron en angustias. Saliva voló de su boca cuando la rabia fue expulsada de su cuerpo. Rabia y odio y profunda, profunda tristeza.

Stiles sintió que Derek se agachaba a su lado y colocaba una mano en su espalda.

Derek no impidió que Stiles cayera al suelo, ni lo tiró a su pecho. Simplemente anclaba Stiles con una presión constante en la espalda y lo dejaba gritar.

Nada.

Stiles gritó y gritó hasta que su voz fue ronca, y luego gritó un poco más. En algún momento, dejó de golpear sus puños en el suelo y se hundió en el abrazo de Derek.

Derek no ofreció palabras de aliento ni le dijo que todo iba a estar bien. Simplemente sostuvo a Stiles y lo meció suavemente de un lado a otro.

Una vez que los gritos y los sollozos se calmaron, Derek se levantó rápidamente, llevándose a Stiles con él.

Se esperaba que Stiles sintiera que toda la culpa, la angustia y el dolor volvían rápidamente hacia él, pero en vez de eso, se sentía adormecido.

Derek llevó a Stiles en brazos a la ahora vacía casa de Hale. Estaba claro que la manada les estaba dando algo de privacidad.

Derek dejó a Stiles en el mostrador de la cocina y le sirvió un vaso de agua en silencio. Animó a Stiles a que lo bebiera en pequeños sorbos, antes de llevar a Stiles por las escaleras a su habitación.

Stiles sabía que probablemente debería decir algo, pero la necesidad de rendirse y dejar que Derek simplemente se hiciera cargo era increíble. Debería dejar que Derek tome las decisiones por él. Después de todo, sucedieron cosas malas cuando Stiles tomó decisiones, ¿verdad? Así que Derek podría hacer eso por ahora.

Derek puso a Stiles en sus pies en medio de su habitación y comenzó a quitar metódicamente la ropa sucia de Stiles de su cuerpo. La mirada de Stiles permaneció desenfocada y vidriosa mientras Derek le quitaba la camisa, los vaqueros y los boxers, dejándolos amontonados en el suelo.

Después de deshacerse rápidamente de su propia ropa, Derek condujo suavemente a Stiles al baño. Una vez que estuvo seguro de que Stiles no iba a caerse, Derek abrió la ducha y ajustó la temperatura hasta que estuvo a punto de escaldarse.

Stiles se dio la vuelta y se miró en el espejo por primera vez en días.

Se veía horrible.

Había bolsas bajo sus ojos; no tan prominentes como los que había usado cuando en realidad era el Nogitsune, pero cerca. Había sangre y suciedad cubriendo la mayor parte de su cuerpo. Algo seco, otro fresco.

Stiles se obligó a mirar hacia otro lado justo cuando Derek comenzó a llevarlo a la ducha. Dio un paso detrás de Stiles y comenzó a limpiarlo metódicamente, liberándolo de la suciedad, la mugre y la sangre.

Las manos de Derek se movieron con rapidez, pero con delicadeza. Aclaró la cabeza de Stiles, empujando suavemente la barbilla de Stiles para que el agua cayera hacia atrás mientras peinaba su cabello.

Desde allí, Derek llevó un paño a la espalda y el pecho de Stiles, limpiando cada punto que no debía estar allí. Una vez que terminó con cada extensión de piel perfecta, llena de lunares, Derek pasó una mano por la zona de manera calmante, como si les tranquilizara a ambos de que ya no estaba sucia.

Derek continuó de esta manera hasta que incluso los dedos de los pies de Stiles estaban limpios. Stiles mantuvo su mirada en blanco en todo momento, tratando desesperadamente de acceder a una emoción, a cualquier emoción.


	28. Chapter 28

Nothing

Así que dejó que Derek lo sacara de la ducha y lo secara por completo antes de ayudarlo a meterse en un par de boxers y maltratarlo con delicadeza sobre la cama. Stiles se acurrucó en sí mismo una vez que golpeó las sábanas frías.

Derek se unió a él solo unos segundos después, envolviéndose alrededor de Stiles inmediatamente.

Todavía no habían hablado ni una palabra.

Stiles se preguntó ociosamente si debería decir algo, pero nada le vino a la mente.

Así que por primera vez desde que pudo recordar, se entregó a su agotamiento y se durmió.

Cuando se despertó, Stiles estaba solo. Se puso de lado y encontró una nota en la almohada de Derek.

Le conté a Ana lo de Daniel. Ella quiere reunirse con él. Voy a hablar con Liz sobre él primero. Llegará más tarde esta mañana.

Una vez más, Stiles intentó sentir algo, cualquier cosa. Molesto porque Derek pensó que necesitaba ser revisado. Abandonado al despertarse solo. Nervioso al pensar en Ana conociendo a Daniel.

Nada.

Suspiró y se dio la vuelta. Las cosas eran más fáciles cuando dormía.

La apagada luz de una tarde menguante despertó a Stiles unas horas después. Miró a su alrededor para ver si estaba solo y vio a Derek sentado contra la cabecera leyendo un libro.

—¿Quieres hablar? —Dijo su suave voz.

Derek marcó su lugar en el libro y dirigió toda su atención a Stiles.

Una ola de emociones lo golpeó de repente. Miró a Derek con pánico, sin estar seguro de por qué no podía respirar. Derek acercó a Stiles a su pecho y retumbó profundamente, rogándole a Stiles que respirara con él.

Una vez que recuperó el aliento, Stiles negó con la cabeza ante la pregunta original.

Se aferró al edredón que lo rodeaba para intentar castigarse con algo mientras su mente se debatía sobre qué sentimiento debía pensar primero.

La ira ganó.

Ira porque Derek le había mentido acerca de la caja de Nogitsune en primer lugar.

Enojo por haber sido puesto en posición de tener que fingir ser el Nogitsune.

Enojo con Kate por sus muchos pecados.

Enojó consigo mismo por no haber pensado lo suficientemente rápido como para encontrar una forma de matar a Alyssa.

Tanta ira, Stiles sintió que empezaba a llorar de nuevo. Las lágrimas calientes se abrieron paso por su rostro, solo para ser apartadas por Derek, quien todavía lo sostenía fuertemente contra su pecho.

Durante las siguientes horas, él y Derek trabajaron en la letanía de emociones que dominaron a Stiles. Después de la ira vino la ira, luego el odio, luego el arrepentimiento, el miedo, la impotencia, la inutilidad, el dolor y, finalmente,...

Vergüenza.

Cuando llegó la vergüenza, Stiles se retiró a sí mismo donde era seguro. Incluso Derek no pudo comunicarse con él, a pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos. Pasaron dos días antes de que Stiles dejara que Derek lo tocara. Otros dos antes de que mirara a Derek a los ojos.

Stiles no salió de su habitación durante casi una semana. Se levantó para ir al baño y a la ducha, a instancias de Derek, y recogió su comida lo suficiente para saciar la insistencia de sus padres de que se mantuviera alimentado.

Durante ese tiempo, Derek le hablaba. Al principio, le contó a Stiles todas las cosas de las que él mismo se avergonzaba. Luego, le contó a Stiles historias de su infancia, cosas que habían sucedido antes del incendio.

Mantuvo a Stiles al tanto de la situación con Daniel. El aquelarre se había asentado en unas pocas ciudades y había tomado a Daniel bajo su ala. Derek había presentado a Daniel y Ana, que funcionaron tan bien como cualquiera podría haber esperado. Ana dudaba, pero se calentó con él después de un rato.

Ana no expresó ningún deseo de vivir con Daniel, y Daniel aceptó a regañadientes que la manada de Hale era una mejor familia para ella, y Derek un mejor padre de lo que él nunca podría ser.

Después de cinco días de silencio, Derek uso las armas grandes.

Stiles estaba acostado en la cama después de la ducha, envuelto en boxers y mirando hacia el techo. Oyó que se abría la puerta, pero no volvió la cabeza para mirar quién entraba; Siempre fue Derek.

—Oye, Stiles, —vino una voz tímida que decididamente NO era Derek.

Stiles cerró los ojos con un suspiro. Habían enviado a Erica.

Su Catwoman.

Se dejó caer sin ceremonias en la cama y rebotó unas cuantas veces antes de acomodarse, reflejando la posición de Stiles en su espalda mirando hacia el techo.

Se sentaron así durante varios minutos en silencio, hasta que Stiles se relajó un poco.

Justo cuando Stiles pensó que Erica iba a permanecer en silencio durante su visita, susurró un nombre.

—Natalie Morrissey.

Stiles volvió la cabeza para fruncir el ceño, confundido.

—La mujer que maté cuando el aquelarre atacó el año pasado, —Erica continuó en un susurro, todavía mirando al techo. —Su nombre era Natalie Morrissey.

Stiles se mordió el labio cuando sus ojos comenzaron a llorar.

Erica cerró los ojos antes de volver a hablar. —Le pregunté a Liz sobre ella hace unos meses. Ella estaba divorciada. A su esposo, Josh, le habían concedido la custodia exclusiva de su hijo de tres años antes de que yo matara a Natalie. Una niña pequeña. Christina.

Erica extendió su mano con la palma hacia arriba, invitando a Stiles a tomarla, pero sin obligarlo a hacerlo.

Stiles lo tomó de inmediato, entrelazando sus dedos.

—Cada vez que empiezo a pensarlo demasiado, o me molesto por eso, a Boyd le gusta recordarme que corrías un 'peligro inminente', y que tú y quién sabe cuántos otros habrían muerto si no hubiera apretado el gatillo.

Erica usó su otra mano para limpiar algunas lágrimas errantes. —Alyssa nos hubiera matado a todos con una sonrisa en su rostro, Stiles. Ella no era mejor que Kate. Puede parecer que tuviste una opción, pero no la tuviste. El momento y el lugar pueden haber cambiado si no lo hubieras hecho en ese momento, pero al final hubieras tenido que matarla. Por nosotros.

Ella le apretó la mano con fuerza. —Nos salvaste, Stiles. Eso es lo que todos piensan abajo. —Erica negó con la cabeza enojada. —No, es lo que todos saben abajo, —se corrigió.

“Te amamos, Stiles, y eso no va a cambiar. Así que quédate aquí tanto tiempo como quieras si eso es lo que TÚ quieres. Pero si te quedas aquí arriba porque crees que alguien abajo te juzgará o se enfadará contigo, entonces piensa en bajar pronto.

Stiles se aclaró la garganta y apretó la mano de Erica.

—Gracias, —dijo con voz ronca.

—En cualquier momento, Batman.


	29. Chapter 29

Progress

Stiles yacía en la cama contemplando las palabras de Erica por unos minutos antes de sentarse. Bajó las piernas por el lado de la cama y se paso las manos por la cara y por el pelo.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Stiles miró hacia la puerta. Su primer obstáculo.

Solo camina hacia la puerta. Eso es.

No, decidió Stiles con un suspiro, cayendo de nuevo en la cama con un plop resignado. Tal vez en unos minutos más.

Aproximadamente media hora después, Stiles salió por la puerta y se paró en el escalón superior de la escalera, tratando desesperadamente de dejar de pensar en lo que podría estar esperándolo en la parte inferior.

Hizo un rápido inventario de sus emociones, listo para compartimentar las negativas y ponerlas en una pequeña caja en el fondo de su mente. Stiles se sorprendió, sin embargo, al descubrir que había menos para guardar que la noche anterior.

Envalentonado por este descubrimiento, Stiles bajó las escaleras antes de poder hablar por sí mismo.

Los lobos lo habían oído venir y habían advertido claramente al resto de la manada que actuara de manera normal. Parte de la manada estaba reunida en la sala de estar, viendo algo en la televisión, pero la mayoría de ellos estaban fuera, reuniéndose alrededor de Allison, Cora y Laura.

Stiles se aclaró la garganta. —¿Qué está pasando ahí fuera?, —Preguntó a la habitación.

Alertada de su presencia por el sonido de su voz ronca, la cabeza de Ana se disparó desde su posición tendida en el sofá con los pies en el regazo de Isaac. —¡Stiles!

Ella se puso de pie a toda prisa y corrió hacia él, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de sus piernas cuando finalmente lo alcanzó.

Stiles sintió una oleada de afecto por la niña y se agachó para recogerla. —Hola cariño.

Ana parecía contenta de estar solo en los brazos de Stiles y no dijo una palabra.

Jackson asintió con la cabeza hacia el patio trasero y miró a Stiles desde la sala de estar. —Nuevo ejercicio de entrenamiento - Laura y Cora contra Allison. O sal ahí o calla, porque creo que Deaton está a punto de llorar.

A Stiles le sorprendió la familiaridad de la vorágine de Jackson y se sintió consternado al darse cuenta de que realmente lo hacía sentir mejor.

Cuando las palabras que Jackson había dicho finalmente lo alcanzaron por completo, Stiles giró la cabeza por la sala de estar, buscando a Deaton.

Sus ojos se posaron en el antiguo emisario, que estaba situado en el sofá al lado de Scott, y se encontró caminando hacia él instintivamente. —¿Cómo te sientes, Doc?

Deaton le sonrió cálidamente. —Lo estoy haciendo bien, gracias a ti. —Él asintió con la cabeza para que Stiles se reuniera con él y Scott en el sofá, luego volvió su atención a la televisión.

Stiles miró los elogios y respiró hondo, pero cedió y se sentó al otro lado de Deaton. Colocó a Ana en su regazo y dirigió su atención con curiosidad a lo que estaban viendo, después de compartir una sonrisa con Scott, que estaba acariciando al gato Jackson con satisfacción.

Derek apareció detrás del sofá y colocó una mano tranquilizadora en el hombro de Stiles.” Es tu graduación. Le prometí a Scott que lo grabaría para que Deaton pudiera verlo cuando lo recuperáramos, ¿recuerdas?

Stiles se encontró sonriendo genuinamente al recordar. —Lobo pensativo, —se rió entre dientes, agarrando los brazos de Derek y tirando del hombre suavemente hacia abajo para colocar un beso cálido y suave en sus labios.

Cuando terminó el video, Deaton, Jackson, Isaac y Scott salieron para ver cómo iba el enfrentamiento. Ana se había quedado dormida en el regazo de Stiles, por lo que se quedó quieto.

Derek tomó el asiento abandonado de Deaton y extendió su mano hacia Stiles, quien lo tomó agradecido.

—Estoy orgulloso de ti, —dijo Derek, levantando sus manos unidas y besando los nudillos de Stiles.

Stiles sintió que las lágrimas trataban de abrirse paso hasta sus ojos, pero él las contuvo. Asintió a su lobo e intentó transmitir todas sus emociones de manera no verbal, sabiendo que se rendiría a sus lágrimas si abría la boca en ese momento.

Derek inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado de repente y le dio a Stiles una sonrisa privada una vez que se dio cuenta de lo que había oído. Levantó a Ana, cuidando de no despertarla, y la trasladó a su propio regazo en el sillón de la habitación.

Se resignó a lo que estaba por pasar por la puerta principal, Stiles se levantó con un suspiro de cansancio.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, revelando a sus padres, que miraban alrededor del piso principal de forma salvaje.

—Por aquí, —ofreció Stiles astutamente con una media sonrisa.

Su madre lo alcanzó primero, envolviéndolo en un abrazo aplastante. Fue seguida de cerca por su padre, que aparentemente no pudo esperar su turno, y los reunió a ambos en un abrazo de oso familiar.

Stiles envolvió sus brazos alrededor de sus padres, agradecido más allá de las palabras, de que le habían dado el espacio que había necesitado tan desesperadamente los últimos días.

Una vez que finalmente se separaron, Claudia corrió a la cocina para cocinar una comida adecuada para Stiles. El Sheriff se sentó en el sofá y puso al día a Stiles en todo lo que se había perdido.

Aparentemente, los Alfas que habían venido para el juicio de Kate se habían ido, y habían escuchado de la manada de Torres que la emisaria, Claire, que había estado involucrada en el secuestro de Stiles e Isaac había sido atendida. Su padre no parecía demasiado preocupado, por lo que Stiles pensó que eso no significaba que la hubieran matado.

—¿Entonces la verificación de antecedentes de Daniel se volvió clara? —Stiles confirmó una vez que su padre terminó de hablar.

El asintió. —Sí, y el aquelarre lo atendió por completo. Pasó un poco de tiempo con Ana, pero admite libremente que no es el tipo del "padre".

—Liz ya comenzó a entrenar a Ana una vez a la semana, —intervino Derek. —Así que ella podrá ver a Daniel de vez en cuando cuando nos encarguemos de sus lecciones. Pero él... um.” Cualquiera que fuera la palabra que estaba tratando de decir se había quedado atrapada en su garganta mientras miraba a su hija dormida en sus brazos.

—Le está hablando a Emily sobre la posibilidad de anular oficialmente sus derechos paternos, —terminó John en voz baja, con cuidado de no despertar a Ana. —Su nombre no estaba en el certificado de nacimiento, pero están relacionados biológicamente. Así que Emily está pensando exactamente cómo funcionaría eso.

Las cejas de Stiles se dispararon hacia arriba en su cara. —Oh, —dijo sin convicción. Se aclaró la garganta. —Supongo que me he perdido mucho.

Derek lo miró con una mirada amorosa. —Nada de lo que no podamos ponerte al día.

Claudia entró en la habitación con un tazón de pasta humeante para Stiles. —Come, —ordenó ella. —Tienes muchas comidas para hacer.

Stiles se encontró a sí mismo sonriendo ante la preocupación maternal, y se comió su comida obedientemente. Él fue capaz de soportar alrededor de la mitad antes de tener que rendirse, pero fue un progreso.

—¿Qué está pasando con Allison, Cora y Laura? —Preguntó entre mordiscos.

—Nueva idea de entrenamiento, —respondió Derek con una sonrisa. —Allison está usando las flechas de goma de Ana. Entró en el bosque con unos minutos de ventaja. Cora y Laura tienen que encontrarla por el olor, y una de ellas tiene que tocarla físicamente antes de que ella les dispare a ambas.

—¿La manada hace apuestas sobre quién ganará?, —Preguntó Stiles con ironía. En el asentimiento de confirmación de Derek, algo comenzó a establecerse dentro de Stiles. La normalidad de la tarde con su familia y su manada lo hicieron sentir a tierra.

—¿Quién crees que va a ganar? —John los llamó desde la cocina donde estaba lavando los platos.

—Allison, —dijo Derek, al mismo tiempo que Stiles dijo, "Cora y Laura.

Se miraron el uno al otro con incredulidad y cayeron en la sencilla rutina de defender sus elecciones y hacer sus apuestas.

Stiles estaba bastante seguro de que la manada había decidido no abrumar a Stiles con demasiados miembros de la manada a la vez, por lo que estaba agradecido. Después de terminar el entrenamiento, Allison había ganado, pero apenas, la mayoría de ellos se separaron en grupos para la cena.

Scott, Allison, Cora, Lydia y Jackson tuvieron una cita doble en el restaurante, mientras que Laura, Grady, Wallace, Keith, Kira y Malia decidieron ir al loft para una noche de juegos.

Melissa, Claudia y Talia llevaron a Ana a una noche de chicas con las tres en la casa McCall, y Erica, Boyd, Isaac y Pahn salieron a cenar con el Rey y la Reina Fae.

Cada uno de los lobos se aseguró de oler a Stiles antes de irse, dejando a Derek sonriendo con satisfacción una vez que el olor de Stiles aparentemente volvió a la normalidad.

Peter y Dom habían extendido recortes, carpetas y revistas sobre la mesa de la cocina. Guiado por su curiosidad, Stiles se unió a ellos solo para descubrir que todavía estaban trabajando en los detalles de la boda.

—¿No es la boda en menos de una semana?, —Preguntó, ladeando la cabeza. —Lydia tiene todo listo desde hace meses.

Dom dejó escapar un suspiro cansado del mundo. —Sí, pero alguien, —miró fijamente a Peter, "tiene dudas sobre las peonías y la configuración de la mesa y, bueno, todo.

Peter lo miró con una mirada helada. —Bueno, no sé de tú, pero solo planeo hacer esto una vez. Lo siento, quiero que sea perfecto.

Dom se limitó a reírse y se lanzó hacia delante para besar la punta de la nariz de Peter, deleitándose con la forma en que hizo que el malhumorado ceño fruncido se convirtiera en una sonrisa de mala gana.

Stiles levantó las manos en señal de abatimiento. —Ok, no tocar eso. Te dejo a ello.

Volvió a la sala de estar donde Derek estaba sentado en un sofá mirándolo.

—¿A dónde se fueron mi papá y Chris? —Preguntó Stiles mientras se dejaba caer en el cojín a su lado.

—Tu papá fue llamado para trabajar, y Chris fue a cenar con Madeline, —respondió Derek, dirigiéndose hacia Stiles en lo que probablemente pensó que era una manera sutil.

Stiles negó con la cabeza ante la falta de sigilo, pero cerró la brecha entre ellos, girándose para apoyarse en el pecho de Derek.

—Oye, ¿Der? —Dijo vacilante, contento por un segundo de que no se estaban mirando.

—¿Sí?

Stiles se aclaró la garganta. —No más mentiras, ¿ok? De cualquiera de nosotros.

—No más mentiras, —Derek estuvo de acuerdo ferozmente.

Stiles zonificó durante unos minutos, finalmente dejando que sus pensamientos lo alcanzaran. Acurrucándose más cerca de su lobo, cerró los ojos.

—¿Vas a estar bien? —Derek preguntó en voz baja, presionando un ligero beso en la parte superior de la cabeza de Stiles.

Stiles abrió los ojos y respiró hondo. —Sí. Sí, creo que lo estoy.


	30. Chapter 30

You better

Menos de una semana después, Stiles se despertó con un frenético golpe en la puerta. Se sorprendió al sentir una sonrisa abriéndose camino en su cara.

—¿Der? —Susurró, inclinando levemente la cabeza para poder ver la hermosa y barbuda cara de Derek desde donde estaba metida en sus omóplatos.

—¿Hmm? —Vino la respuesta soñolienta de su lobo. Daniel había firmado oficialmente sus derechos paternales la noche anterior y Derek y Stiles podrían haberse excedido en la celebración.

—Día boda, —respondió Stiles. La sonrisa se convirtió en una viga llena al pensar en lo que les estaba esperando abajo.

Lydia había convertido la casa en una sala de guerra la noche anterior. Todo tenía un lugar; Los vestidos, los esmoquin, las flores, los ramos, lo que sea, Lydia tenía un lugar para ello.

Derek gimió y le dio un suave codazo, alentando a Stiles a tomar la primera ducha para que pudiera tener unos minutos más de sueño de belleza.

Riéndose, Stiles se dirigió al baño y abrió la ducha. Después de desvestirse, se detuvo en el fregadero y se miró en el espejo.

Las bolsas bajo sus ojos se habían ido, por suerte. Stiles negó con la cabeza pensando en todo el maquillaje que Lydia había amenazado con ponerse para cubrirlas si todavía estaban allí el día de la boda.

Encontró sus ojos en el espejo y suspiró. No había tenido un ataque de pánico en tres días, y el número de veces que había tenido que excusarse de una situación abrumadora se había reducido a aproximadamente tres por día.

Él podría hacerlo. Una gran boda con toda la manada en un solo lugar. Él podría hacerlo.

Stiles debe haberse perdido de nuevo en sus pensamientos, porque dos manos fuertes que serpenteaban alrededor de su cintura lo sobresaltaron hasta el presente.

—¿En qué estabas pensando? —Preguntó Derek, dándole un beso en la nuca a Stiles.

Stiles se estremeció ante el contacto y dejó que sus ojos se cerraran. —Sólo estoy pensando en hoy. Será un poco más difícil escaparme si necesito un minuto cuando yo sea el que presida la ceremonia.

Derek enganchó su barbilla sobre el hombro de Stiles, por lo que sus mejillas estaban juntas. Sus ojos se encontraron en el espejo. —No tienes que hacerlo si no estás preparado para ello, —susurró Derek.

Stiles asintió, frotándose la cara contra la barba de Derek. —Lo sé, pero yo soy el emisario. Es tradición.

Respiró hondo y se volvió hacia los brazos del hombre. Después de presionar un suave beso en los labios de Derek, él asintió para sí mismo. —Puedo hacer esto.

Derek se hinchó con orgullo y acercó a Stiles para poder darle un beso adecuado.

Cuando se separaron, Stiles sonrió y levantó una ceja arrogantemente. —Ahora, si estás... listo para ello, —miró a Derek de arriba a abajo, lascivo. —¿Qué tal una ducha?

Derek hizo brillar sus ojos y gruñó, levantando a Stiles y llevándolo a la ducha ahora caliente mientras ambos se reían alegremente.

Cuando Stiles y Derek finalmente se unieron al resto d la manada en la planta baja, Lydia les dio un mal de ojo antes de ponerlos a trabajar.

Como el padrino de Peter, Derek fue responsable de preparar a Peter en el la casa de los Stilinski.

—Llegas tarde, —acusó Lydia fríamente, poniendo una taza de café para llevar en la mano de Derek.” Lleva a Peter en el camaro a la casa de Stiles. Encontrarás ambos esmóquines en el asiento trasero y el anillo en la guantera. Vuelve aquí a las 2 en punto.

Se giró para irse, ya que le había dado a Derek toda la información que necesitaba, pero se detuvo cuando Derek la tomó de la mano y la hizo girar dos veces.

Su mirada molesta por su tardanza se convirtió en una sonrisa de mala gana mientras giraba.

—Sí, querida, —respondió obedientemente, soltando su mano y dándole una sonrisa dentuda.

Stiles se echó a reír y le dio un beso de despedida a Derek cuando Lydia se volvió hacia Laura, la madrina de Dom.

—Llevarás a Dom en mi auto al loft. Tu vestido y su traje están en el asiento trasero, y el anillo ya está en el loft, en el cajón superior de la mesa de café, —recitó a Laura con un movimiento de cabello.

Laura simplemente le lanzó un guiño y se inclinó antes de agarrar a Dom y las llaves.

Lydia continuó dando instrucciones mientras Stiles tomaba una taza de café y se unió a una divertida Talia en la mesa de la cocina.

—Wallace, Keith, vais a ir a la librería y se aseguran de que Claudia llegue al mediodía para comenzar a prepararse. Ella tiene a Ana, así que uno de vosotros tendrá que llevarla a ella y su vestido a la casa Stilinski. Ella insistió en prepararse con Derek y Peter , —finalizó Lydia con un ojo cariñoso cuando Wallace y Keith se fueron.

“Grady, necesito que vayas a la estación y te asegures de que el Sheriff no se ponga en ningún caso que pueda llegar tarde. Él necesita estar aquí a las 2:30.

Grady saludó y despegó después de Wallace y Keith.

—Scott, ve, espera, ¿dónde está Scott? —Lydia miró a su alrededor, confundida, hasta que vio a Scott y Allison besándose en el sofá. —Scott!

Scott se separó de Allison y miró inocentemente a la cocina. Lydia cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza, pero lanzó una sonrisa en dirección a Allison. —Scott, necesito que vayas al hospital y te asegures de que tu madre no pierda la noción del tiempo. Si no puede estar aquí al mediodía, asegúrate de que esté aquí a la 1.

Scott asintió y volvió a besar a una risa Allison.

—¡Scott! —Lydia gritó con impaciencia.

—Lo siento, lo siento, —dijo, levantando las manos mientras se levantaba del sofá.

Boyd se echó a reír y besó a Erica suavemente mientras se levantaba de su sofá compartido. —Iré con él, —le dijo a Lydia tranquilizadoramente.

Ella sonrió a Boyd e hizo una nota en su portapapeles antes de enviar a los dos en su camino.

—¿Qué estamos haciendo el resto de nosotros? —Stiles le preguntó a Lydia una vez que había consumido suficiente café para estar listo para la respuesta.

Lydia consultó su portapapeles y miró su reloj. —Liz, Beatrice, Madeline y Sophie deberían estar aquí pronto para ayudar a Talia a configurar todo en el patio trasero. El resto de nosotros nos haremos nuestra manis y pedis en las próximas dos horas para que tengan tiempo de secarse antes de continuar con el maquillaje y el cabello.

Isaac se movió en su sillón, emocionado por obtener su primera pedicura. Al principio se mostró reacio, pero Jackson lo convenció poco a poco.

—¿Y qué hay de mí? —Stiles preguntó después de enviarle una sonrisa a Isaac.

Lydia levantó sus cejas impresionantemente. —Deberías estar finalizando tu discurso.

—¿Dis... discurso?

Whoops.

—¡Por supuesto, mi discurso! —Stiles volvió a llenar su café y corrió escaleras arriba hacia una de las oficinas, dejando a Lydia pellizcando el puente de su nariz en la cocina.

Se quedó mirando fijamente su portátil durante varios minutos, hasta que un pensamiento lo golpeó de repente. Exhalando aliviado, abrió la portátil y comenzó a escribir.

Como era de esperar, Lydia había planeado todo perfectamente. A las 3 de la tarde todos estaban en sus lugares y el patio trasero se había transformado en el tipo de lugar para bodas que solo se imaginaba en los cuentos de hadas.

Había una gran carpa flotando sobre ellos para mantener alejado el sol de la tarde. Las sillas a ambos lados del pasillo estaban decoradas con cintas negras y flores blancas. El pasillo estaba adornado con una alfombra roja (a petición de Peter, por supuesto) y el arco sobre el que estaban casados estaba cubierto de rosas rojas.

Stiles había tomado su lugar debajo del arco, frente a los invitados, y observaba con asombro cómo sus amigos y familiares tomaban sus asientos, luciendo impecables.

La música comenzó y todos se giraron para ver a Ana caminar con cuidado por el pasillo con un hermoso vestido negro. Sostenía una canasta de mimbre blanca y, cada pocos metros, cogía un puñado de pétalos de rosas negros, rojos y blancos y los espolvoreaba en el suelo.

Cuando llegó al final de la alfombra, levantó la vista con orgullo y se sentó junto a Talia. Mientras se daba la vuelta, Stiles vislumbró la cinta roja que había sido trenzada en su cabello. Reconociéndolo como la obra de Derek, Stiles sonrió.

A continuación, Derek y Laura bajaron por el pasillo con los brazos enlazados. La respiración de Stiles quedó atrapada en su garganta mientras observaba a Derek con un traje ajustado y una corbata de lazo roja.

Laura no se encorvó a sí misma, caminando con confianza por el pasillo con un vestido largo sin tirantes de color rojo brillante con una gruesa cinta negra atada alrededor de su cintura.

Los dos se separaron y se colocaron en sus respectivos lados, dirigiendo su atención a Peter y Dom, quienes habían decidido caminar uno por el otro por el pasillo.

Dom llevaba un esmoquin negro tradicional con una pajarita roja que hacía juego con la de Derek.

Peter había elegido usar un esmoquin rojo, con un chaleco negro y una corbata que lo hacían parecer el verdadero demonio.

Los dos llegaron al arco y con las manos unidas, mirando a Stiles con expectación.

Haciendo todo lo posible por ignorar el hecho de que todos lo estaban mirando en ese momento, Stiles se aclaró la garganta y se concentró en sus palabras.

“Nos reunimos hoy aquí para presenciar la unión de dos personas extraordinarias; Dominic Xavier Bertrand, y Peter Anthony Hale. No todos los días te encuentras con una pareja que puede decir que su amor conquistó la muerte ”. Stiles se detuvo mientras la manada se reía. Peter y Dom intercambiaron sonrisas irónicas.

“La mayoría de las personas que creen que 'el amor lo conquista todo' en realidad nunca tienen que experimentar la parte 'todo' de esa declaración. No de la manera que vosotros dos lo han hecho. Tuve el... ¿placer? "Le dedicó a Peter una sonrisa antes de continuar, —De conocer a Peter antes de que Dom fuera Resucitado. Y no se parecía en nada al hombre que está delante de mí hoy. Dom, fuiste una gran parte de eso. No cambiaste a Peter porque lo querías de una manera diferente; lo ayudaste a darse cuenta de que quería cambiar a sí mismo, para mejor.

Stiles respiró hondo y miró de un lado a otro entre los dos. —Tu amor ha hecho que esta manada sea más fuerte, y simplemente agradecerte parece insuficiente. Entonces, ¿por qué no voy a casar contigo? “Stiles esperó a que las risas de la manada se callaran antes de que él continuara.

—Peter, Dom, —miró a ambos significativamente. —Nunca dos personas merecieron una boda tan maravillosa. Y por mucho que nunca pensé que le diría esto a Peter, deseo que ambos tengan todas las alegrías que la vida tiene para ofrecer.

Peter y Dom le sonrieron antes de girarse uno hacia el otro e intercambiar votos y anillos.

Cuando Stiles dio la señal de besarse, Dom acercó a Peter y le dio un beso justo en los labios.

Ana hizo una mueca y escondió la cara con un vestido de Talia sonriente para que no tuviera que mirar la pantalla, provocando una carcajada de los invitados.

Después de que Peter y Dom barrieron el pasillo y los invitados abandonaron sus asientos, Liz y Stiles se miraron y asintieron mutuamente. Levantaron sus manos al unísono y empujaron las sillas y la alfombra roja para formar espacio para la pista de baile.

Liz organizó las sillas alrededor de las mesas que sacó de la nada, mientras que Stiles se concentró en armar la pista de baile de madera dura que él colocó suavemente en el suelo una vez que estuvo completo.

Derek se acercó a él y lo atrajo para darle un beso, poniendo sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Stiles. Las manos de Stiles encontraron la cintura de Derek instintivamente. Los dos comenzaron a balancearse hasta que su beso se convirtió en un baile.

Stiles escuchó que la música comenzó a sonar y se echó a reír cuando se dio cuenta de que Liz había invocado "At Last" como una banda sonora para el pequeño momento de Derek y el suyo.

Stiles sintió un tirón insistente en la pierna de su pantalón y miró hacia abajo para encontrar a una impaciente Ana golpeando su pie con insistencia.

—¿Sí, Ana? —Dijo Stiles, tratando de no sonreír ante lo adorable que se veía. Derek había fallado y estaba ocultando su sonrisa en el hombro de Stiles.

—Prometiste que bailarías conmigo, —le recordó con un puchero.

—Así lo hice, —él estuvo de acuerdo, levantándola y sosteniéndola entre él y Derek.

Derek envolvió sus brazos alrededor de los dos y los guio en un baile lento que debería haber sido incómodo dadas sus posiciones, pero que era simplemente perfecto.

Stiles zumbaba satisfecho. —Podría acostumbrarme a esto, —le susurró a Derek mientras se balanceaban.

Derek miró entre Stiles y Ana, que estaba descansando su cabeza en el pecho de Stiles. Sus ojos se volvieron suaves cuando tomó la cara de Stiles en sus manos. —Sera mejor que lo hagas.


	31. Chapter 31

Epílogo

—Lo resolverás, estoy seguro, —dijo Stiles en el teléfono cuando Allison abrió la puerta y entró en su apartamento. —Si lo sé. Oye, J, me tengo que ir. Dile a Cora y Lydia que hablaré con ellas mañana.

Colgó y se recostó en el brazo del sofá, estirando las piernas con un gemido.

—¿Jackson? —Preguntó Allison, guardando las compras con facilidad practicada. Se habían convertido en una rutina sólida en los últimos dos años y medio de convivencia.

Tanto como Stiles valoraba su privacidad, estaba eternamente agradecido de tener a Allison con él, especialmente en la ocasión, afortunadamente rara, de haber tenido una pesadilla residual o un ataque de pánico.

Stiles asintió. —Están tratando de averiguar quién va a llevar al bebé.

Allison frunció el ceño. —¿Pensé que Lydia no quería?

—Sí, —Stiles suspiró, levantando sus pies momentáneamente mientras Allison se sentaba antes de dejarlos caer de nuevo en su regazo. —Pero ahora que está preparada para graduarse el próximo semestre en lugar del próximo año como el resto de nosotros, está reconsiderando su línea de tiempo.

—¿Vas a hablarlo con ellos mañana?

—Sip. Mientras tanto, ¿quieres dejarlo para más tarde? —Stiles preguntó esperanzado.

Allison lo miró con una expresión seria antes de sonreír. —Siempre.

Stiles encendió la televisión mientras Allison agarraba una manta. Se reclinaron con sus cabezas en los extremos opuestos del sofá, dejando que sus piernas se enredaran bajo la manta.

Así es exactamente como su amigo los encontró una hora más tarde cuando irrumpió en el apartamento sin llamar.

Stiles no se molestó en apartar la vista de la televisión, lo reprendió. —Ryan, ¿qué dije sobre golpear?

—Siempre golpee a menos que traiga la pizza de Stiles y Allison, —recitó diligentemente, tirándose al suelo junto a la cabeza de Allison.

—¿Y trajiste pizza? —Stiles le preguntó a través de un bostezo.

—Lo hice, —respondió Ryan engreído. Dejó la pizza en la mesa de café frente a ellos y tomó una rebanada.

Allison se rió entre dientes mientras observaba las emociones de guerra en la cara de Stiles. Estaba claramente tentado por la pizza, pero no quería moverse de su manta.

Ella tomó la decisión de sus manos metiendo una rebanada en su boca.

—Te amo, Ally, en serio, —se las arregló alrededor de la pizza de la que acababa de tomar un bocado.

Se quedaron así durante otra hora, hasta que sonó el teléfono de Stiles. Allison y Ryan lo espantaron, así que salió para atender la llamada.

—Derek, —Stiles sonrió mientras respondía.

—Oye, —Stiles pudo escuchar la sonrisa en la respuesta de Derek. —¿Tú y Ally todavía estáis dispuestos a venir el viernes para el cumpleaños de Ana?

—Por supuesto, —confirmó Stiles. —¿Cómo está todo en el frente de la casa? Lo siento, no pudimos regresar el fin de semana pasado. El año de secundaria ha demostrado ser mucho más difícil que la universidad, —se quejó.

Derek tarareaba y ponía al día a Stiles con lo que se perdía, que no era mucho.

Boyd y Erica todavía estaban elaborando planes de boda, Isaac estaba enojado porque Peter le dio una B en un trabajo, Keith había llamado para avisarle a Derek que se iba a quedar en Seattle con Kira y Malia por un año más, y Talia se estaba acomodando muy bien en su nuevo trabajo como administradora del hospital en Beacon Hills Memorial.

—¿Wallace sigue fingiendo que no está saliendo con Beatrice?, —Preguntó Stiles con ironía.

Derek resopló. —Al menos son más sutiles que Daniel y Liz. Quiero decir en serio, es como si olvidaran que somos hombres lobo con el número de veces que casi los atrapamos...

—¿Cómo está Laura? ¿Aún no dejas que nadie más toque al bebé?

—Ella es buena, —se rió Derek. —Juro que envía una nueva foto cada vez que se cambia la ropa de Robert. Sin embargo, Grady volverá a trabajar la próxima semana, lo que a tu papá le gusta.

Stiles cerró los ojos y se sentó en el bordillo, dejando que la voz de Derek lo inundara.

Cuando colgaron veinte minutos más tarde, Stiles se apresuró a entrar para actualizar a Allison.

Ryan se fue poco después, y Allison y Stiles se resignaron a hacer la tarea por el resto de la noche. El recordatorio de todo lo que les estaba esperando en casa los puso en marcha.

Stiles sintió un zumbido de magia cuando cruzaron el límite hacia Beacon Hills unos días después. Sonrió al sentir que las barreras le daban la bienvenida a su casa.

Apenas habían estacionado en el camino de la casa de Hale antes de que Scott abriera la puerta de Allison. Stiles dejó a la pareja para reunirse después de dos semanas enteras sin verse, y levantó la vista para encontrar a su propio lobo en la puerta.

Stiles subió los escalones del porche y se arrojó a los brazos de Derek, envolviendo sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del hombre con fuerza.

Oyó risas desde la sala de estar en la pantalla, pero lo único que le preocupaba era la sensación de los labios de Derek contra los suyos.

Gruñendo a través de su amplia sonrisa, Stiles rompió el beso y se dejó caer, buscando en el piso principal cualquier señal de Ana.

—¿Dónde está la cumpleañera?, —Preguntó mientras saludaba al resto de la manada con abrazos y besos en la mejilla.

Derek cerró la puerta a Scott y a Allison, que todavía estaban a tientas en el camino de entrada. —Wallace acaba de llamar para decir que ya están en camino.

Stiles se dejó caer en un sofá, estirándose y gimiendo en voz alta. Derek lo siguió y levantó los pies de Stiles, quitándole los calcetines y los zapatos, y masajeó las plantas a la ligera.

—Oh, Dios mío, eso se siente increíble, —gimió Stiles, dejando que sus ojos se cerraran.

—Conseguid una habitación, —Erica canturreó, un poco hipócrita dado que estaba casi encima de Boyd.

—En serio, Der, eso se siente increíble.

Derek sonrió ante el elogio y presionó su pulgar en el medio del talón de Stiles.

—Cásate conmigo, —exclamó Stiles.

Derek soltó una carcajada y agarró el tobillo de Stiles con su mano izquierda. —Estoy bastante seguro de que ya estuve de acuerdo con eso, —replicó, golpeando su dedo anular contra la piel de Stiles, sonriendo cuando el frío metal de su anillo de compromiso hizo que Stiles saltara.

Stiles abrió los ojos y sonrió abiertamente a su prometido.

La puerta eligió ese momento para abrirse. Stiles no podía molestarse con la interrupción una vez que vio quién la había abierto.

—¡Stiles! ¡Stiles! ”Gritó Ana, corriendo hacia la sala de estar.

Stiles se puso de pie justo a tiempo para ser casi derribado por la fuerza del abrazo de Ana. —¡Hola cariño! ¿Cómo está mi hija favorita de nueve años?

Ana sonrió y giró la cabeza en busca de regalos, como si la pregunta de Stiles le hubiera recordado que era su cumpleaños.

Los vio en una mesa junto a la cocina, pero frunció el ceño cuando su emocionada aproximación se detuvo en su mochila. Levantó la vista para encontrar a Derek con su garra sujetando la correa para que se mantuviera en su lugar.

—Pero, papá, —se quejó ella, fijándolo con sus ojos de perro cachorro más letales.

—Todavía no, pequeña. Tenemos que esperar a que todos lleguen aquí, ¡y nada de levitar! , —Agregó cuando notó las manos de Ana a sus espaldas.

El regalo que ella había estado lanzando se había caído del aire y se habría estrellado contra el piso si no hubiera sido por Stiles atrapándolo con su propia magia y levitándolo de nuevo al lugar que le corresponde en la mesa.

Stiles ahogó su risa y revolvió el cabello de Ana antes de correr de regreso al auto para agarrar su bolsa de viaje.

Peter llegó unos minutos después con Dom y su hijo de un año, Rebecca, en sus brazos. Tan pronto como cruzaron el umbral, la nariz de Derek se arrugó.

—Sí, lo sé, esta pequeña necesita un cambio de pañal, —susurró Peter, sin apartar los ojos de su hija.

—¡Lo tengo! —Chris ofreció de inmediato, saltando del sofá y extendiendo sus manos ansiosamente por el bebé. La visión de que Chris tomaba las manos para agarrar siempre perseguiría los sueños de Stiles, pero sonrió a regañadientes por lo emocionado que estaba el hombre.

Peter se echó a reír y le dio a Rebecca y la bolsa de pañales a Chris, dejando al hombre con eso.

Una vez que Chris desapareció en la biblioteca, Peter se volvió hacia Scott y Allison. —Necesitáis darle a ese hombre un nieto, lo antes posible.

—Estamos trabajando en ello, —prometió Allison, sonriendo. En la declaración, los ojos de Scott se abrieron de par en par y casi saltó sobre Allison, salpicando su cara con besos. Desplazó al gato Jackson en el proceso, lo que le valió una mirada molesta y un gruñido bajo del gatito.

—Oh, no lo sé, —dijo Dom, saludando a Peter con un beso. —Es algo agradable tener a alguien que se ofrezca para cambiar pañales. —Y él y Madeline nunca han dicho que no cuando necesitamos una niñera.

Laura y Grady llegaron con Robert poco después de que Melissa y Talia habían regresado a casa de sus turnos en el hospital.

Derek tomó a Robert de los brazos de Laura y le mostró los ojos antes de acariciar la cabeza del bebé.

—Los hombres lobo bebés necesitan un tipo de contacto diferente con sus Alfas que los bebés humanos, —explicó a las cejas confundidas de Stiles.

Stiles sonrió y frotó su mano suavemente sobre la cabeza de Robert.

La vista de Derek sosteniendo a un bebé era demasiado molesto, por lo que se fue a reunirse con sus padres en la cocina. Su mamá estaba dando los toques finales a la tarta de cumpleaños mientras su papá colocaba los platos y tenedores desechables.

Ana corrió escaleras arriba para hablar por Skype con Kira, Malia y Keith durante unos minutos antes de que cortaran el pastel.

Una vez que el pastel se había comido y todos los regalos se habían desenvuelto, Stiles se acomodó en el sofá con Derek y Ana.

El resto de la manada se había ido a la cama o se había ido a casa. Ana tenía un permiso especial para quedarse hasta tarde solo una noche, ya que era su cumpleaños.

Ana estaba sentada a la izquierda de Stiles, inquieta nerviosamente. Derek estaba a la derecha de Stiles y no le estaba yendo mucho mejor en el departamento de inquietud.

—¿Qué está pasando? —Les preguntó a ambos con curiosidad.

Se miraron a través de Stiles. Ana asintió, lo que provocó que Derek sonriera y buscara una bolsa de fiesta que Stiles no había visto antes.

—¿Otro regalo para Ana? —Stiles sonrió, todavía confundido.

Ana negó con la cabeza. —Uh-uh. Para ti.

—Ooh, ¿estoy recibiendo un regalo en tu cumpleaños? —Preguntó, tocando el costado de Ana y haciendo que ella se riera.

Derek se lamió los labios y pasó la bolsa a Stiles, luchando por mantener su rostro impasible.

Stiles lo miró de reojo momentáneamente antes de que su curiosidad lo venciera. Abrió la bolsa y sacó un sobre grueso de tamaño legal.

Abrió el sobre y miró dentro para encontrar varios documentos. Los agarró y los sacó, dejando el sobre y la bolsa a un lado.

Después de escanear las primeras líneas, la vista de Stiles se volvió borrosa con lágrimas.

—Derek, —se las arregló para ahogarse. La cabeza de Stiles se movió de Derek a Ana y regresó, sin saber en quién concentrarse.

—Estos - estos son...

Derek asintió, mordiéndose el labio.

Stiles se volvió completamente hacia Ana, dejando que los papeles cayeran en su regazo. Él la miró con una mirada seria, pero esperanzadora. —¿Quieres que te adopte?

Su respuesta inmediata de "Sí, por favor" fue tan seria que Stiles no pudo evitar ponerla de pie y envolverla en un feroz abrazo.

Las lágrimas fluían libremente por su rostro mientras se agachaba para que estuvieran cara a cara. —Me encantaría.

Ana se rió y miró a Derek en una invitación para que se uniera a ellos.

Derek miró como si todo el aire hubiera salido de sus pulmones.

—Sé cómo te sientes, —le dijo Stiles secamente, levantándose a toda altura. —Ahora, ven aquí y abraza a nuestra hija conmigo. —Las dos últimas palabras fueron apenas comprensibles, dada la risa extática que había escapado de sus labios después de decir las palabras ‘nuestra hija’

Derek se puso de pie con un movimiento de barrido y los tres se abrazaron felices durante varios minutos llorosos.

Cuando se separaron, Stiles se secó los ojos y sonrió a Ana. —¿Serías tan amable de conseguirme un bolígrafo, querida?

Ana sonrió y agitó la mano en dirección a la biblioteca. El bolígrafo entró en la sala de estar, pero se detuvo justo antes de ellos.

Ana pareció confundida hasta que notó que la mano de Stiles también estaba agitando. Se rieron mientras su magia luchaba sobre la pluma, solo llegando a su fin cuando Ana se quejó de diversión, "Papááááa".

Stiles se quedó mudo por el cariño, dejando ir su magia y como resultado una pluma en la mejilla.

Ana se echó a reír y miró a Derek, contenta de haber ganado. Derek le pasó la mano por el pelo y le sonrió con orgullo.

Stiles acababa de terminar de firmar los papeles cuando sintió que una de las barreras del perímetro tiraba de su chispa. Isaac le había dicho antes que Pahn tenía algunos amigos entrando en el territorio, por lo que miró más allá en la barrera y confirmó que fueron ellos los que lo provocaron.

Él puso los ojos en blanco con cariño ante la interrupción.

Por supuesto que eran las hadas.

FIN


End file.
